Girl Ranger Syndrome
by Jemlela
Summary: This takes place durig Dino Thunder. Tommy comes face to face with his past. Also what really happens when there are girls on the team. Please Read & Review
1. Seeing Jason

Tommy was watching his kids on the screen. Right after the kids became Rangers; their parents were in the wrong place at the wrong time and were killed. With the kids having no place else to go and Tommy not wanting to lose his team, he adopted all 4 kids.

For Tommy being only 23 with 4 teenagers who were 16 almost 17, things tend to get interesting, not to mention that these 4 adopted children also happens to be his students.

Tommy was keeping an eye on the battle from the command center down in his basement, when the doorbell all of a sudden the doorbell was ringing.

Who could be ringing the doorbell Tommy thought; the kids are all engaged in battle and Haley never rings the doorbell. She loves to walk right in and see if she could catch her cousin in a compromising position with some girl, hopefully Kimberly even though he hasn't seen her in 7 years.

Tommy answers the door to see someone from his past standing there.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Gee, I'm in Reefside, what would I be doing in Reefside, let me think about it for a moment. Maybe I am here to see you." Jason said trying to be sarcastic. Then he realized sarcasm was Kim's thing not his.

Tommy and Jason were talking in the living room when his kids came in exhausted from battle. The kids were arguing.

"Conner, I could have done that myself." Kira yelled.

"I was only trying to help." Conner said defensively.

"Kids that is enough! I would like you all to meet someone. This is my best friend Jason Scott, the original Red Ranger. Jason, these are my kids; Trent, Ethan, Conner and Kira." Tommy said.

"Hi! Dr. O can you please tell Conner that I am on the team too so I am **not** helpless." Kira said angrily shoving Conner.

Jason looked at this teen girl standing in front of him and then looked to Tommy, "Let me guess, Girl Ranger Syndrome!" He said.

Tommy nodded.

"Remember, how upset the girls would get when we tried to protect them." Jason said.

"Yeah, especially Kimberly." Tommy said without thinking.

"Excuse me; were still here and what is Girl Ranger Syndrome?" Kira asked upset.

"It is where the guy Rangers on the team would try to protect the Girl Rangers. We did it with Trini and my sister. My sister would get all defensive and purposely got into trouble, to try and prove that she did not need us to rescue her. It never went how she would hope it would though, and she ended up needing us more." Jason explained.

"Your sister was a Ranger, didn't that seem weird." Ethan asked.

"She wasn't really his sister. He just thinks she is." Tommy explained.

"Speaking of my sister, when are you going to go see her? She is here too you know." Jason said.

"If she is here and if she wanted to see me. She would." Tommy said.

"Why don't you get off your high horse and see her. It is up to you to make the first move." Jason said.

"Yeah Dad, go see her." Conner said.

"Kids stay out of it!" Tommy said.


	2. About the past

"So you would protect the girls, what didn't you think they could take care of themselves?" Kira asked.

"Of course we did, this was more than that, and we didn't want to see them hurt." Jason said.

"Didn't you think that you were the ones that were hurting them? If you thought that they were helpless?" Kira asked sarcastically.

"Kira that is enough out of you! At the time we did what we thought was best where they were concerned." Tommy said getting angry at the direction this conversation was heading.

"I can take care of myself in battle; if I get into trouble I have the Ptera-scream to help me out. Plus I manage to do just fine, when Elsa took me." Kira said being all defensive and crossing her arms.

"Nobody wants to hear you scream." Conner muttered.

"Ptera-scream, what is that?" Jason asked Tommy.

"It is her special ability. It came with the Ptera power. It is an earth shattering scream." Tommy explained.

"It is worse then nails on a chalkboard!" Conner said smiling at her. He always likes it if he can get the best of her and he usually does.

Kira went up and smacked Conner on the back of the head. Conner just looked at her with a look that said "what did I do"

"You two stop fighting now, and Conner if you don't want her to smack you, then don't insult her." Tommy said.

"Were you always able to protect them from getting hurt?" Trent asked wanting to hear more.

"Most of the time yeah, except when he let my sister be taken by Rita's monster, then she fell through time and even ended being trapped in a storybook." Jason said pointing to Tommy.

"Hey! I resent that! For starters, I also ended up being trapped in that storybook. The fact the Kim fell through Time couldn't be helped her communicator signal interfered with a Time Vortex. Besides, weren't you the one that let her get kidnapped by Lord Zedd, when you were supposed to be watching her?" Tommy told Jason.

"I wasn't even in town when Zedd took her, I was in the mountains." Jason said on the defensive side.

"Yeah, My point exactly! Remember, what you promised before I left." Tommy said.

_Flashback_

_Kimberly was sitting on Tommy's bed watching him pack. Jason was watching from the doorway._

"_I wish you didn't have to leave." Kim said sadly._

"_I know I just need time to think! Zedd taking my powers away was rougher then I thought it would be." Tommy said as he threw his green shirts into his suitcase._

_Tommy saw the sad look on Kim's face as if she was going to cry._

"_My uncle's cabin isn't that far and I will be back before you know it." Tommy said kissing Kim on the forehead._

_Kimberly in tears nodded._

"_Beautiful, will you take this downstairs so I can say goodbye to Jason." Tommy asked handing her his suitcase._

_After Kim left, Tommy went over to Jason._

"_Bro, I am so sorry. I let you down." Jason said._

"_No, were cool, but you can do me a favor." Tommy said._

"_Name it!"_

"_Look after Kimberly; she is having a rough time." Tommy said._

"_You don't even have to ask, she is my sister and I won't let anything happen to her." Jason said as he carried Tommy's other bag down to the car._

_End Flashback_

"You swore to look after her and she was taken by Zedd. He tried to turn her into his queen!" Tommy said.

"What? That is disgusting!" Kira cried.

"Yeah, he tried and failed. He wasn't able to put her under and she had to fake it until Billy and Trini could rescue her." Jason explained.

Thinking back about Kimberly made Tommy sad. He had loved her so much; in fact he still does love her with his whole heart and soul.

"Where is Kimberly staying?" Tommy asked.

"A motel! I'll take you there." Jason said smiling.

Jason knew he should tell Tommy what has been going on with his baby sister and not shock him with it. He knows he should, but decides not to. He will just let Tommy be in for the shock of his life.

"Dad, can we come?" Ethan asked.

"Is your homework done?" Tommy said knowing it wasn't.

The kids all had a guilty look on there face.

"I suggest you do it. Oh and while I am gone, Conner and Kira there will be no fighting!" Tommy ordered as he left with Jason.

"So how did you end up with 4 teenagers?" Jason asked Tommy in the car.

"Their parents were killed in a civilian casualty, right after they became Rangers. So I agreed to adopt them. They are all juniors and all my students; the boys are almost 17, Kira won't be 17 for 6 months." Tommy explained.

"So tell me about them." Jason said.

"Kira is a singer/songwriter; she is so much like Kimberly and has just as much spunk. Conner is a soccer player, Trent likes to draw, and he wants to be an artist. Ethan is into computer games, sometime he gets so caught up in his games that he forgets to do his homework." Tommy said.

Jason and Tommy arrived at the motel where he and Kim are staying.

"Tommy, wait!" Jason said as he was about to fill Tommy in.

Tommy turned to look at him.

"Uh never mind, let's go in." Jason said as he realized he couldn't do it, he couldn't tell him.


	3. Twins

Tommy followed Jason to the motel room and watched as Jason took out his key to get in. Sitting at the table coloring, were 2 small identical girls with long dark brown hair that was separated into 2 braids. Tommy was shocked when he saw the girls as they exactly like he did when he was their age. The girls looked up at Jason and some guy they don't know.

"Hi Uncle Jason" They said in unison and went back to coloring.

"Girls where is Mommy?" Jason asked.

"She is taking a bath." One on the girls said.

Jason left the room to go talk to Kimberly through the door. One of the girls got up and whispered something in the other one's ear. The girls just smiled and looked at Tommy who had come over to talk to them.

"Hi, I am Tommy and you are?" Tommy asked.

"I am Diamond and this is Star." The girl still sitting on the chair told him.

Jason came back and heard what the girls had said and he wondered if they were even telling the truth.

"Star, come over here." Jason called.

The girls looked at each other and the one that was standing went over to her Uncle Jason. He lifted up the back of her shirt.

"You are not Star, you are Diamond!" He said.

Tommy had watched this, "How did you know?" He asked.

Jason walked over to Star who was the one really sitting at the table.

"Star stand up on the chair." Jason commanded.

He helped her to stand up and held onto her. Jason then lifted up the back of Star's shirt to reveal a star shaped birthmark.

"You see this birthmark on Star's back; it is the only verifiable way to tell the girls apart. Other then this birthmark the girls are identical." Jason explained as he lifted her onto the ground.

"Let's go to the café, Kimberly will join us when she finishes her bath." Jason said getting the girls sweaters so that they could put them on.

This was a lot for Tommy to take on. He knows that these girls are Kimberly's daughters and he suspects that they are his daughters as well. They do look exactly like him, but he will wait for either Jason or Kim to actually tell him that he is their father.

Jason took the girls hands and Tommy closed the door. Jason knew he should have told Kimberly that Tommy is with him has seen the girls and Jason knows that he should tell Tommy one more piece of information about Kim. "Maybe the girls will tell him." he thought.

At the café they all had a seat at the table and the waitress brought a coloring menu for the girls.

"Uncle Jason, can we have ice-cream?" The twins asked.

"If you finish your lunch and if Mommy says it's okay." Jason told them.

"Come on Kimberly, show up already" Jason thought.

"So girls, how old are you?" Tommy asked.

The twins held up a whole hand.

"They are almost 6." Jason said.

"Mommy's a teacher!" Star said.

"Uncle Jason does P.E. at the same school! But, we are not in his class." Diamond says grabbing the crayon Star was used.

"Hey! That is mine." Star said grabbing the crayon back.

"Girls stop fighting!" Jason told them.

"Isn't Mommy coming?" Star asked.

"She should be here soon." Jason said and when she is I am dead. I should have told her that Tommy was joining us and I should have told Tommy about Kimberly.

"Uncle Jason, did you find a house for us?" Diamond asked.

"I hope it has a pool!" Star asked.

"A house, you didn't say you were moving here." Tommy asked his oldest friend.

Jason gave Tommy a half-smile. He was hoping the girls would tell about Kim not that they were moving here.

"Mommy has to so, so we have to go to a new school." Diamond said sadly.

"I liked my old school." Star said.

"Why is Kim moving here? She has to, why does she _have_ to move here?" Tommy thought.

"Why is Kim moving here?" Tommy asked.

The girls were about to say something but Jason spoke up first.

"Let's let Kim tell him, if she wants to." Jason said.

"Look there is Mommy!" Diamond says jumping out of her chair to run to Kimberly.

Star also ran to Kimberly. Both girls hugged there mother and Kim took them back to the table. Kimberly was shocked to see Tommy and Tommy was shocked to see Kimberly as well.


	4. Seeing Kimberly

"Mommy!" Diamond called as she ran up to Kim.

Star also went running to Kim and they hugged her. Kim leaned down to hug her girls at the same time. She saw Jason standing by the table; he got up to watch the girls as they ran to their mother. Kimberly couldn't see Tommy at the table since the table was hidden behind a plant.

"Come girls; let's go back to the table." Kimberly said following them back.

"Mommy, can we have ice-cream?" Star asked.

"Eat your lunch first and then we will see." Kimberly said smiling at her little ones.

Kimberly reached the table behind the girls and saw Tommy sitting there. Tommy planned to have this goofy grin on his face when he saw Kim again for the first time, after all these years, but when Tommy did see her, he was shocked and his smile faded. Kimberly stood in front of Tommy her left arm in a splint and resting inside a sling.

"Hi Tommy!" Kimberly managed to say.

Kim didn't want to make a scene here in a public café; she also didn't want to fight in front of her girls. So Kim put her right hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Jason Lee Scott, you are a dead man!" Kim said smiling at him and then sat in between her daughters.

Tommy wanted to know what happened to Kim's arm. It is obvious that it is not broken, since it is in a splint and not a cast. He wanted to ask her, but knew that this was neither the place nor the time to ask. He also wanted to ask Jason, why he didn't tell him about Kim's arm.

"Mommy, Uncle Jason friend is really nice!" Diamond said.

Kim looked down at her, how is she going to tell her little girls that this so-called nice "friend" of their Uncle Jason's is really their father.

"Diamond Trini, Star Aisha, this is Tommy Oliver, he is your father." Kim said.

The girls' eyes widened as if it was their birthday and this was the best present they have received.

"You mean we actually have a father?" Star asked.

Kim nodded and looked at Tommy he didn't appear to be shocked by what she said because he had already figured it out. Now that he knows for sure, he isn't going to let Kim or the girls get away from him. The only thing he didn't understand was why Kimberly never told him that she was pregnant.

"So Jase, did you find us a place for us to live." Kimberly asked smiling while she gave him an angrily glare.

"Actually, yes I did. It is a great home. It is secluded and in the middle of the woods. In fact it comes with 4 qualified baby-sitters." Jason said.

Tommy knew that Jason was talking about his house.

"I wouldn't mind having you guys staying at my house, but I wouldn't call them qualified baby-sitters." Tommy said.

Kim was confused on what they were talking about. Tommy can't have children old enough to baby-sit.

"You have children?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, I have adopted 4 16-year-old teenagers. Their parents were killed in a civilian casualty during a Ranger battle. They had no place to go, so I took them in and became their legal guardian. However, I would not think they are capable of being responsible for 2 small children." Tommy said.

"They are great Rangers and they are responsible in battle, but after living with these teenagers, the word "Responsible" is not a word that I would use to describe them. Especially Conner, I just wonder if my house is still standing." Tommy thought.

"If they are kids and so are we, does that mean they are our sisters." Star asked hoping that they were all girls.

"Yes, but actually only 1 sister and 3 brothers!" Tommy told the girls.

"Wow, we have brothers, when can we meet them?" Diamond asked.

"That is actually up to your mother." Tommy said.

"Mommy please can we go meet them?" Star asked.

"Thank-you guys for putting me on the spot like this." Kim thought as she looked down at these two little faces staring at her.

"Yeah, sure we'll go right after lunch. Now eat." Kimberly said.

After lunch, they headed over to Tommy's house. As Tommy opened the door, he was shocked by what he saw. Things all over the floor, chairs turned over and the bookcase was knocked over.

"Kids get down here!" Tommy yelled.

The teens came running down the stairs.

"What happened to the house, you were supposed to be doing homework." Tommy yelled.

"Didn't you feel that big earthquake that we had?" Conner asked.

Kimberly smiled at his answer.

"And where was it centered, under my house." Tommy said sarcastically.

"So you felt it too?" Conner asked surprised.

Kira, Ethan and Trent just stared at Conner.

"Will you shut up!" Kira said smacking him on the back of the head.

The twins put their hands over their mouth. Tommy looked at the girls who were standing with Jason and Kimberly.

"Conner, I was kidding! What happened here?" Tommy asked.

"Dad, it was nothing." Trent said.

"Who was chasing who?" Tommy asked.

"Conner was chasing Kira." Ethan said.

Tommy shook his head and whispered to Jason, "You think these kids are responsible enough to baby-sit."

"Is your homework done? Did you at least finish your homework before you destroyed my house?" Tommy asked.

All the teens nodded except Ethan.

"Ethan did you finish your homework?" Tommy asked.

"I got distracted." Ethan admitted.

"Bro, I am going to the motel and get our things." Jason said and he left.

"Kids, this is Kimberly and our daughters. I want you to watch them. Kimberly and I are going for a walk. Ethan, do your homework, the rest of you I want you to clean up this mess, and while you are at it baby-sit the girls." Tommy said.

Kim knew that it is time for her and Tommy to talk.

"Girls, behave for them!" Kim said to the twins.

Tommy and Kim left the girls standing there in the room with the 4 teenagers. The teens looked at the girls that they are supposed to baby-sit.

"They are identical twins! What have I gotten myself into?" Conner thought.


	5. What happened

Kimberly and Tommy walked through the woods.

"Boy, you have your hands full don't you, 4 teenagers and the twins. Tell me about your kids." Kimberly said.

Tommy thought how can describe the kids in terms that will really let her get to know them.

"Trent is the White Ranger; he works for my cousin Haley. He is a lot like Trini, quiet and sensible. Ethan is Blue and is the most like Billy; he is a computer programmer, although sometimes he forgets about his homework and plays the games on his computer." Tommy started to explain as they walked.

As they walked, Kimberly trips over a rock and Tommy catches her, like he always does. It lit the same old feelings they had for each other back in high school.

"Are you okay Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So tell me about the other 2." Kimberly said smiling.

"Well Conner is Red and the Leader of the team. On the battlefield, he is a lot like Jason. A good leader and he looks out for everyone. Off the battlefield, he is more like Zack. He loves to get the best of Kira and he usually succeeds. Kira gets angry at him and smacks him on the back of the head. Kira actually reminds me of you, she is Yellow and full of spunk. Kira also has a passion for music; she plays the guitar and even performs occasionally at Haley's Cyberspace." Tommy finished up.

"Is Kira any good?" Kim asked.

"She is, now tell me about you. The girls said you have to move here. What happened between us?" Tommy asked, he knew he shouldn't have said that last part, but he had to know.

Kim knew that she had to tell the truth.

"Well, went I sent that stupid letter. I was feeling sorry for myself and was having and hosting a pity party. I had just lost everything I worked so hard for." Kim told him.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"I had an accident at the gym." Kim said thinking about it.

_Flashback_

_Kimberly had just finished her floor routine in practice; next she had the uneven bars. Kimberly was feeling weak and tired and she saw Jason watching her. Kim ran up to give him a hug and nearly passed out. Jason caught her before she hit the ground. Jason saw what was really going on._

"_Kimberly, you are exhausted. Your anemic again, aren't you?" Jason yelled._

"_Ssh Jason, keep your voice down. I'm fine; practice is a little more intense then what I am used to, that's all." Kimberly told him._

"_I can see the truth. You are highly anemic and you are exhausted and should just rest." Jason said._

"_I can be anemic and still do this. Hey, I have competed and won competitions while anemic. I can do this too." Kim said and walked away to the uneven bars. _

_Jason watched as Kimberly started her routine on the bars, he also saw her fly off them and land hard on her left arm. Jason rushed to Kimberly, she was unconscious and he rode with her in the ambulance to the hospital._

_End Flashback_

"So you broke your arm." Tommy said after Kimberly told him what happened.

"I did more then just break my arm. I shattered it and with that, went my dreams to ever do gymnastics again. I lost all feeling in my arm and even suffered nerve damage. Now, I have no use of my left arm. I can't even move it. That is why I am here. I have to see a specialist who's going to try and fix my arm. He is requiring me to live here for a minimum of a year." Kim told him.

"So when do you find out you were pregnant?" Tommy asked.

"Right after I landed in the hospital. The blood work they did on my anemia also showed that I was pregnant. So here I was 16, pregnant and a severely broken arm. I also had become what I never wanted to be and that is helpless." Kimberly said crying.

"Beautiful, you are not helpless." Tommy said holding her.

"When it became apparent that my arm will never heal, I lost my license. I can't even cook. So since then, I have relied completely on Jason to help me out." Kimberly said.

"I would have been there for you." Tommy said.

"I know I just didn't want to be dependent on you. I never wanted you to see me as helpless." Kim said.

Tommy just held her, he loves her, that won't change and now that he has a chance to get her back, he will never let her go again.

In the house the twins waved goodbye to their parents as they went for their walk. They turned and looked at their brothers and sister who are supposed to be watching them. The girls just smiled at the teens.

"What are your names?" Conner asked the girls.

"I am Star and this is Diamond." Diamond told them.

"Mommy said we can have ice-cream, so do you have any?" 'Diamond' who was really Star asked.

"I'm sure we do. Guys, I will take them in the kitchen, why don't you start cleaning up." Kira said.

"Can't homework!" Ethan said racing up the stairs.

Kira dished up the girls ice-cream and thought that she would take this opportunity to get to know her sisters better.

"So girls, tell me how old are you." Kira asked.

"We are seven. How old are you and the others." 'Star' replied.

"We are all 16. Although the boys will be seventeen before I will. WOW seven! You girls are awfully small for being seven." Kira said.

"That is because we are twins and besides Mommy is small." "Diamond' answered.

Kira did remember seeing that Kimberly is a petite little thing. So she thought that the girls could really be seven and tiny for their age just like 'Diamond' had said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kira asked not realizing how dumb that question is.

"Tag, you're it!" The girls replied in unison and took off running out of the kitchen.

Conner and Trent had started to clean up the mess that happen when Conner was chasing Kira earlier. The girls ran into the room and right in to the bookshelf that Conner had just cleaned up. It started rocking, so Conner and Trent grabbed the girls out of the way just as the bookshelf and all the books went tumbling over again.

"I just got that picked up. I will never get this place cleaned up before Dad and Kimberly come back from their walk." Conner whined.

'Diamond' who was still wearing her shoes thought she can use Tommy's couch for a trampoline. 'Star' was running all over the place. Kira tried to get 'Diamond' off the couch and Conner was trying to catch 'Star'.

Jason opened the door and saw what was going on.

"What is going on here? Star off the couch!" He called.

Star stopped jumping and sat down. Diamond had come running into the room, but stopped when she saw that Uncle Jason did not look happy.

"Uh-oh" The girls said.

Kira had watched the girls calm down, when they saw Jason. What she didn't understand as why he told Star to get off the couch.

"Where is Kimberly?" Jason asked the teens.

"Walking with Dad, he told us to watch the girls. I thought that this one was Diamond." Kira said pointing to the girl who had just been jumping on the couch.

"Man, they are the tiniest little things for being seven and fast too." Connor said panting after he had been trying to catch the other twin.

Jason looked at the girls wondering just how many lies they did tell. He decided to set the teens straight.

"First of all, they are not seven, their five and second of all, this one is Star and that's Diamond." Jason said pointing to the girls.

Tommy and Kimberly walked back into the house. Tommy was hoping that they cleaned up the mess, he was wrong in fact now it was worse.

"I thought I told you to clean up the mess." Tommy told the teens.

"We did have it cleaned up until the twins ran into the room knocking the book case over. Then we had to chase them as they knocked more stuff over." Conner said.

Kimberly looked at Tommy and decided that she was going to let him deal with his daughters. He has to learn how to handle them sooner or later.

"Well girls since you helped make the mess, then you can help clean it up." Tommy said.

The twins just looked up at him with the puppy dog face. "We are too little to help, we are only 5." Star said.

Jason watched as it look like Tommy was buying this from them and Kimberly was staying out of it. The cute act doesn't work on him and Kimberly any more.

"Funny, didn't you tell the others that you were 7? 7-year-olds are perfectly capable of cleaning up their messes." Jason said.

"So what else did we miss, when we were talking?" Tommy asked.

"They switched names again and Star was jumping on the couch when I walked in." Jason said.

"Sounds to me that you are more then capable of helping to clean up and we will watch you 5 clean up this room." Tommy said to all of them minus Ethan since he was upstairs doing homework.

Tommy, Jason and Kimberly sat on the couch and watched the kids clean up.


	6. Moving out

A doctor was in her office looking at an x-ray of an arm that was sent to her, when her partner came in.

"Wow! That is some x-ray. It that the arm." The Partner said.

"Oh, hi Tenisha. I didn't hear you come in." Dr. Maxwell said.

"What are you doing here today? We are supposed to be closed." Tenisha said.

"I have a patient coming in. This is her x-ray of her arm." Dr. Maxwell said.

"What happened to her arm?" Tenisha asked.

"An accident while anemic left her arm shattered. Now, I am just seeing if I can restore the nerves in her arm." Dr. Maxwell said.

"How did she suffer nerve damage, if she seeked therapy right away after the break?" Tenisha asked her partner.

"The girl was pregnant when she broke her arm, so she didn't have surgery until after the baby was born. This is a bad break and I don't know if I can help her, and it has been almost 7 years since she did break it. Now, she is unable to move her arm due to the nerve damage, which is why she is here to see me." Dr. Maxwell explained.

Tenisha listened to her, she feels really bad for this girl and everything she has been through. Tenisha doesn't know who this girl is, but will be shocked when she finds out.

* * *

"Kimberly, are you ready to go?" Tommy asked as Kim was still in her room trying to get dressed.

"NO!" Kim shouted angry. Kim was angrier at herself then anyone else.

Tommy came in the room and saw that Kim wasn't even dressed because she couldn't get her nightgown off.

"Here let me help you. Will it hurt if I touch your arm?" Tommy said.

Kim shook her head in tears.

"I can't even feel my arm." Kimberly said.

Tommy lifted her nightgown off and helped her to get dressed. Tommy put the splint on Kimberly's left arm and helped her to get the sling on. Kim didn't want his help, but she can't do it on her own. Jason is the one who usually helps her out.

"So Kim, are you ready to go?" Tommy asked again.

This time Kim nodded.

Tommy and Jason were taking Kimberly to her doctor's appointment. The twins were also coming.

"So you and Jason are taking the girls to the park while I am at my appointment." Kim said to Tommy in the car.

"Beautiful, I am coming with you." Tommy said.

"No, spend time with your daughters. This is something I have to do on my own. The park is just across the street. I will see you afterwards." Kimberly said to him as she got out of the car at the doctors.

Kim watched as they left for the park. She would much rather see her daughters playing then seeing a doctor that may not be able to fix her arm. This is her last option, if it doesn't work. She will never get better. Kim took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked up to the open door. Kim walked into the office.

"You must be Kimberly, I am Dr. Maxwell." Dr. Maxwell said.

Tenisha came into the waiting room; she was shocked to see Kimberly. She wasn't sure if it was Kimberly since it had been almost 7 years.

"Kimberly?" Tenisha said.

Kim turned around and saw Tenisha standing there.

"Hi Dr. Oliver." Kimberly said.

"You two know each other?" Dr. Maxwell asked.

"Yeah, she used to date my son. Kimberly, Dr. Maxwell told me that her patient was pregnant at the time of the accident, so I have to ask." Tenisha said.

"Yes, I had Tommy's baby. In fact I had twins." Kimberly admitted as she reached into her purse and took out a small photo album that she always keeps with her and handed the album to Tenisha.

Tenisha looked through the albums and saw identical twin girls at various ages.

"Wow! They look exactly like Tommy did at that age. What are their names? How old are they?" Tenisha asked.

"They are 5 almost 6 and their names are Star and Diamond. They are a handful though. They had been in twin groups where they met other sets of identical twins who taught them how to work the twin things. So they switch names whenever they meet someone new." Kim explained.

"Has Tommy seen the girls?" Tenisha asked.

"Actually, Tommy and Jason are at the park across the street with them." Kim said.

"Kimberly, how did the accident happen? All I know is that you were anemic at the time." Tenisha asked.

"Yeah, I have had been anemic off and on since I was their age actually. A 5-year-old gymnast who had become anemic, it would drive my mother crazy that I was willing to compete in competition during the times that I was anemic. I being stupid and thought I could handle the anemia during very intense practice sessions. I was wrong though, I went flying off the uneven bars." Kim said.

"About the letter?" Tenisha said.

"That was me still being stupid and feeling sorry for myself. If I had just been pregnant and anemic, I would have called him and told him. But when I shattered my arm, I shattered my dreams and everything I worked so hard for. In that moment I became completely helpless and dependant. I didn't want Tommy to see me as helpless; I didn't want him to give his life and his future to take care of me. So I thought that I would let him go and let him live his life as he sees fit." Kim went on.

"That was a brave thing to do, now let's see about that arm." Tenisha said.

Dr. Maxwell took the arm out of the sling and the splint. She examined the arm and ran another x-ray.

"Well Kimberly, I am not promising anything. The surgery may fix it and then again it may not. We will just to wait and see. Now Kimberly I want you to take this prescription." Dr. Maxwell said.

"What is it for?" She asked.

"To keep you from becoming anemic, because if you do become anemic again, I can't do your surgery." Dr. Maxwell said as she left the room.

Tenisha helped Kimberly put the splint and sling back on.

"Kim, I am coming with you to the park. I can't wait to meet my granddaughters." Tenisha said.

Kimberly and Tenisha walked to the park. Tommy was shocked to see his mother with Kimberly. The twins went running up to their Mommy.

"Mommy is your arm all better now?" Star asked.

"They haven't done the surgery yet baby." Kim replied smiling.

"Are you scared?" Diamond asked.

"No, I'm use to it by now. I would like you to meet someone. This is Tommy's mother and your grandmother." Kim said introducing Tenisha to the girls.

"Mom, this is Star and this is Diamond." Tommy said placing his hands on the girl's head as he introduced them.

"Girls why don't you show grandma how well you swing." Kim said and watched the girls take off for the swings.

"They really are identical. How can you tell them apart?" Tenisha asked.

"Star has a star-shaped birthmark on her back. That is the only way to tell them apart." Kim told her.

"So where are you staying?" Tenisha asked.

"We are all staying at Tommy's." Jason said.

"9 people staying in that house, isn't it that a little crowed." Tenisha asked.

"We haven't noticed we have only been here for 2 days." Jason said.

Tenisha watched her granddaughters swing, they were smiling and laughing. This made her smile.

"You know we just bought that big house. I would love it if you all moved in with us." Tenisha offered.

"You want my teens to live at your new house?" Tommy asked.

"Why shouldn't I, they are my grandchildren. Besides I am a doctor and I can keep an eye on Kimberly and help her out." Tenisha said.

"Mom, you do have a point, but isn't a little much to have all of us around." Tommy said.

"No, Thomas, you are my son and these are your children. The mother of your children is injured and will need a great deal of physical therapy." Tenisha told them.

"You are right. I don't know about Tommy, but the twins and I, would love to move in with you." Kimberly said smiling.

Tommy didn't want Kimberly to leave him, so he agreed to it. Now all he has to do is break it to the teens that they are going to move again.

Tommy used his cell to call Haley's Café. He spoke to Trent and told them to get home. Tommy then left to talk to his kids leaving everyone else in the park with his mother.

"Dad, what is it?" Kira asked as they came running into the house.

"My mother has offered for us to move in with my parents and I took her up on the offer. So go pack we are moving." Tommy said.

"Dad, we don't want to move." Conner said.

"Mom, can take better care of Kimberly then I can. I am not going to lose her again. We are moving." Tommy commanded.

"What about the command center?" Ethan asked.

"I am not giving up the house; it will still be here if needed. It's just that we won't be living here." Tommy said.

Conner got this look in his eyes, like he could throw a party here and dad would never know.

"There will be no parties. You can use the outside entrance in to the command center and not enter the house." Tommy said.

"What makes you think we were planning to throw a party?" Conner asked.

"Because, I know you and I was 16 once you know. Back when I was 16 if given the opportunity I would have thrown a party too. In fact I did and someone showed up with alcohol, Kimberly, my friends and I all got drunk. It resulted in Kimberly and I sleeping together and her getting pregnant with the twins. So NO parties!!" Tommy said.

Tommy knew he shouldn't have told them about his love life, but he isn't going to let the same things happen to his kids if he can help it.

"Did your parents ever find out?" Trent asked.

"They did and I got grounded for a month, 2 weeks for having the party and 2 weeks for getting drunk., see I was still drunk when my parents came home and the house was completely trashed, I also had to pay for everything that got broke as well." Tommy explained.

"When are we moving?" Kira asked.

"Tonight, so go pack." Tommy told the kids and then he watched them go upstairs to pack.

Jason also showed up with a U-haul he rented to help move the stuff.

"Where are Kim and the girls?" Tommy asked.

"Already at your mother's since Kimberly can't help pack and the twins are too young and would only be in the way." Jason told him.


	7. Mercy

Conner had been coming home late all week. Most of the time, he is able to sneak in before he's caught. Conner opened the door of his new grandparent's house slowly so that the door would not make any noise. The light comes on and Conner sees Tommy standing over by the light switch extremely angry.

"Where in the hell, have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Tommy said angrily but not yelling because he didn't want to wake the others.

"Dad, I am sorry. Practice ran late and then we hung out afterwards discussing strategies." Conner lied.

"I see, well you are grounded for 2 weeks. Tomorrow is half day, so I want you to pick up the twins from Kindergarten and then you 3 are to come straight home." Tommy ordered.

Conner just nodded and went up to bed.

After school let out Conner went to get the girls at their school.

"Alright girls, we are going to do a special project, but you can't tell anybody." Conner said as he held the girls hands.

"What project?" Star asked.

"We are going to dad's old house and hang out there for awhile." Conner told the girls.

Conner opened the door to the house out in the middle of the woods.

"Mercy!" He called, "It's just my sisters and I."

A young teen with long blonde hair came down the stairs.

"Girls, this is Mercedes, but she likes to be called Mercy. Mercy these are my sisters Star and Diamond, don't ask me which one is which. I can't tell them apart and they won't tell the truth." Conner said introducing them to each other.

Star and Diamond looked up at Mercy and saw that she had a sad look on her face and mainly in her eyes.

"Are you sad, Mercy?" Star asked.

Mercy was shocked; she was hoping the girls wouldn't notice. She just nodded.

"I am Diamond, I am really Diamond and that's really Star." Diamond said.

"Why are you sad?" Star asked.

"I just am I can't explain it. How old are you two?" Mercy asked.

Conner looked at the girls hoping they won't lie about their age again.

"We are 5. Soon, we will be 6. How old are you?" Diamond asked.

Conner was surprised that the girls are actually telling the truth for a change.

"I just turned 16 last week." Mercy admitted.

"You know, were sad too. Some kid at school kept teasing us about our shoes." Diamond said.

Mercy looked down at the girls feet, Star was wearing blue sneakers with Velcro and Diamond was wearing the same shoes but in pink. Mercy saw nothing wrong with what the girls were wearing.

"He said our shoes are supposed to have ties. That Velcro is for babies. We don't know how to tie our shoes." Star said.

"Why not?" Mercy asked the girls.

"Uncle Jason tries to teach us, but we won't let him." Star said.

"We want Mommy to teach us and she can't." Diamond said.

"I know how you feel, my mommy taught me to tie my shoes. So you just wait until she can and pay no attention to what that kid said. He is just being a bully." Mercy said hugging the girls.

Star and Diamond climbed on each side of Mercy and they talked for awhile. Conner sat next to Diamond and just listened to the girls talk. He was happy to see that Mercy was smiling.

* * *

Tommy and Jason were walking through the park after their teacher conferences were over. They ran into Kira and Ethan in the park.

"I am glad to see you two; there is something I want to show you in the command center." Tommy said to the teens and they headed for his old house.

Tommy decided to go through the house to the command center. He was surprised to find that his door was unlocked. He open it up and saw Conner, the twins and another one of his students Mercedes sitting on the couch talking. Jason, Kira and Ethan came in after Tommy.

"What is going on here?" Tommy yelled.

Conner looked up to see they had company and started to stand up. "Dad, I can explain." He said.

"Daddy!" The twins said in unison, they could see he was angry.

"Kira, Ethan, take the girls and go home." Tommy said.

Kira and Ethan walked over to the couch and each took the girls hands.

"Mercy, maybe you can teach us to tie our shoes." Star said as Kira lead her away.

"I would like that Star." Mercy said waving to the girls as they left.

Jason was shocked that Star offered and that Mercy knew her name. That was so unlike the twins he knew. The twins only wanted Kim to teach them to tie their shoes and know they are willing to let this girl do it.

"Conner, your coach approached me, wanting to know why you have ditched practice all week. So where were you last night?" Tommy yelled.

Conner hung his head, "I can't tell you that?" He said.

Mercy saw that Conner was in trouble, and she didn't want him to be in trouble all on account of her.

"Dr. Oliver, don't get mad at Conner. I asked him to help me out. I needed a place to hide; he said I could stay here since you weren't living here anymore. He would always stay until I fell asleep." Mercy explained.

Tommy could see this girl was hurting. She is an excellent student and hard worker. He just never knew what motivated her to work so hard.

"Mercedes, what are you hiding from, that you are willing to stay in an empty house in the middle of the woods." Tommy asked all concerned.

Conner looked at Mercy wondering how she was going to answer that.


	8. Mercy pt 2

Mercy just looked back Conner; she didn't know quite what she was going to say.

"Mercedes, what is so bad that you have to hide out?" Tommy asked again.

Tommy could think of some reasons as to why, but he didn't want to let his mind go there. He knows that teenagers have a tendency to make a big deal out of nothing. He knows that he sure did when he was their age. To most teenagers, being grounded is considered to be cruel and unusual punishment.

Mercy knew that if she wanted to keep Conner out of trouble for helping here, she is going to have to tell the truth. So she pulled her sleeves up and revealed 2 arms that were badly bruised. Some bruises looked fresh, while others were staring to fade.

Tommy and Jason were shocked to see the bruised. Tommy wanted to lift her arm, so that he could get a better look at them, but decided against it. He didn't want to hurt her more then she had already been hurt.

"Are these the only bruises you have?" Jason asked the girl.

Mercy shook her head, but didn't reveal any more. Tommy could see that she was about to cry.

"Mercedes, you know I do have to report this." Tommy said.

Conner who had stood by Mercy's side during this whole thing got upset; he couldn't believe that his adopted father and teacher was willing to turn her in.

"Dad, you can't!" Conner shouted.

"Conner, calm down. I don't have a choice, as a teacher, I am required to report any sign of child abuse that I see." Tommy explained.

Conner wasn't buying this; he thought that if he could hide her, she would be fine and know one would have to know.

"Conner, it's okay. Go ahead and report it nothing will change." Mercy said.

"Nothing will change; it would get you away from whomever it is that is hurting you." Jason said.

"You think this is the first time it has been reported. Well it's not. No one is willing to help. To help me out would be career suicide." Mercy said.

Jason and Tommy were confused by this. If it had been reported, this should have ended a long time ago.

"You really don't know, do you? I am Mercedes Martinez as in Chief of Police Michael Martinez." She said.

"Your father is the Chief of Police?" Jason asked shocked.

Mercy nodded, "He can get away with hurting me, because who is going to be stupid enough to take him on. I watched him kill my mother and blame it on an intruder. He hit her and she went crashing through the glass table. There was so much blood that she died instantly." Mercy told them sadly.

Conner was holding her hand, giving her comfort.

"Dad said that if I tried to tell anyone about anything, that I would only end up in Juvenile Hall with a record. No college would even think about accepting me then. I don't have any relatives of any kind so College is my only way out and away from him, I am hoping for early acceptance." Mercy explained.

Jason and Tommy did not know what to say they only knew one thing that they had to help Mercedes.

"Hello, meet stupid." Jason said.

Mercy looked at him confused.

"You said 'who is going to be stupid enough to take him on' well meet 2 stupid because we are going to take him on. Jason and I will do what we have to." Tommy said.

"You can't be serious about taking him on, being a Ranger is one thing this is something entirely different." Mercy told them.

Conner put his hand over his mouth, she wasn't suppose to say anything about knowing that they are Rangers

"You know we are the Power Rangers?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, Conner told me, when he let me stay here. I won't tell anyone." Mercy admitted.

Jason and Tommy gave Conner a look and he just gave them a half-smile.

"Mercedes, I can't let you stay here. So you will be coming home with me, tomorrow we will figure out a way to keep you away from him." Tommy said.

"Tommy, you have your hands full already with 6 kids and Kimberly. I'll take care of Mercedes. In the morning Mercedes, I will file for emergency custody and adoption. If that is okay with you?" Jason asked.

Mercy smiled and nodded.

"Any other siblings, we should know about?" Jason asked.

"No, it is just me." Mercy said.

"Jason, can I ask you a question?" Mercy asked.

He nodded.

"Why are you doing this to help me? He can destroy your career." Mercy asked.

"What career? I teach PE and martial arts to children in elementary school." Jason said.

Tommy looked at his watch, it was getting late and they should be getting home. He also wanted to be there before Kimberly came home from her doctor's appointment.

"We should go, Mercedes why don't you grab whatever it is that you have here and we'll go." Tommy said.

Tommy waited for Mercy to leave the room and said to Conner, "Don't think you are off the hook just yet."

Mercy came back in the room with her backpack and a duffle bag of clothes.

"The twins seem to have taken a liking to you, and they are going to go through a rough time when Kimberly has her surgery." Jason started and then looked to Tommy who nodded. "So the two of you can and will baby-sit for them." He finished.

"For how long?" Conner asked.

"For a month Conner, maybe more. Besides it should be easier since the girls did appear to like Mercy enough to tell the truth." Tommy said.

Baby-sitting with Mercy isn't so bad, Conner thought but he still didn't like the idea. He knew that this was Tommy was of letting him know that he is grounded.

They all arrived Oliver's house. The twins were outside playing in the front yard with Kira, Trent and Ethan. The twins saw Mercy and went running towards her, wanting her to pick them up. Jason and Tommy picked up the girls before they reached Mercy.

"Mercy, please read us a story." Diamond said.

Mercy took the girls up to their room to read to them.


	9. It won't heal

Tenisha drove Kimberly home after her doctor's appointment. Tenisha kept eyeing Kimberly who was just starring out the window. The appointment had not gone as well as they hoped.

"It will be okay, Kimberly." Tenisha said.

"I guess." Kim replied sadly.

Kimberly just kept thinking about the day the accident happened. She knew she should have listened to Jason, if she had she would not have broken her arm. Kimberly's mother's voice kept echoing though her head.

"_You are not going to risk your health for a stupid competition!"_ Caroline had said.

Kim just shook her head. The first time and the only time she heard those words was when she was 11 and wanted to compete in the preliminary city trials. 2 days before the trials, Kimberly became anemic and competed anyway. She won, but it had taken every ounce of energy she had and then she running on pure adrenalin. When it was over, she was so weak that she could barely move. After that, everyone knew they could never stop her from competing.

Tenisha knew eventually Kimberly is going to break and let that emotion out. They arrived home, Jason and Tommy were barbequing. They saw them arrive and Tommy went to see how her appointment went.

Tenisha stopped the car and turned off the engine as Kimberly open the door. Once the engine was off the automatic seat belt shoulder strap went back in place. Tenisha unbuckled Kim's wait belt so that she could get out.

"Hi, how did it go?" Tommy asked.

"When is the surgery?" Jason asked.

Kimberly looked up at him, the tears forming in her eyes.

"The surgery was canceled. You were right Jason; I never should have done the uneven bars that day. I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. I took a gamble with my health and I lost. Now I am paying the ultimate price. I lost use of my arm for good. Insane Kimberly Hart, remember that is what people called me the first time. Insane and they were right, along with my parents and yours." Kimberly cried.

Jason and Tommy just looked at her; they thought she still had a chance of getting better, so what happened? Tenisha, who knew, said nothing. She figures she will tell them later. The twins were upstairs playing; everyone else was in the yard watching as Kimberly exploded in emotion.

"Kimberly-" Tommy started to say.

Kimberly looked at him, he wanted to help and she knew it, but she didn't want his help.

"Tommy, you can't fix my arm, as easy as when you fixed my float for the parade that got destroyed. Nothing will make my arm better, NOTHING!!" Kim yelled as she ran into the house.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other, she was hurting. Jason sat down on the step of the porch. He carries as much guilt over what had happened as she does.

"Mom, what happened? This morning, she had a small chance of getting better, but it was still a chance." Tommy asked.

"The appointment didn't go well and we had to postpone her surgery." Tenisha said.

"Postpone? Why?" Tommy asked.

"The steroids shot in her arm, appears not to be working. The nerves will not respond to it, unless they respond, we _**can't **_do the surgery. It would be pointless. She is taking it hard. Not all hope is gone, but most." Tenisha explained.

"What are her chances of her nerves responding to the steroids?" Tommy asked.

"5 percent, maybe less. The anemia, especially at the time of the break left her nerves damaged. She will have to start facing the fact that it will not get better." Tenisha said.

Jason was sitting on the porch listening to them talk, as well as everyone else. Mercy was holding back, she didn't know these people. She knew Tommy and the teens, but she just met Jason and never knew Kimberly.

"This is my fault." Jason said quietly.

Tenisha heard him and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"I was with her, when she fell. I saw the toll that the anemia was taking on her body. I am bigger then she is, I am stronger then she is. I could have picked her up and carried her out of the gym, and made her rest. But, I didn't, I took a seat and watched her perform and watched her as she fell from the bars. For years, I always supported her, rather then trying to reason with her. The adults thought she was insane for even attempting gymnastics while anemic, the kids our age thought she was brave." Jason explained to the others.

"I never knew she had an iron deficiency. She never said anything." Tommy said.

"It comes and goes. She will hide it. You question why she is so tired and what did she say." Jason asked.

"She has a big meet coming up and has been putting in extra practice. How could I not have noticed that she was in trouble?" Tommy said feeling guilty about how many times Kimberly was dragging through the day. So tired, that he had to carry her home.

"You didn't notice, because you didn't know. I knew that the exhaustion was from the anemia, but I promised her I wouldn't tell you. She had said that she couldn't stand having you worry about her like that." Jason said.

Tommy shook his head, he loves her and she is hurting and he doesn't know how to help her.

Mercy could see that they have their hands full caring for Kimberly. They don't need one more person hanging around and started to leave. Jason saw her leaving.

"Mercedes, where are you going?" Jason asked getting in front of here.

"You have your hands your full right now, you don't need me here." Mercy said and tried to get past Jason.

"Mercedes, you are not going anywhere. Yes, we do have our hands full, since my sister will not be getting better. I still plan on filing for emergency custody in the morning. Once, I get custody, I will start the adoption preceding, you will stay here with me." Jason said.

"My dad is not going to just let you have me. He will fight you all the way." Mercy said.

"He can try, but he won't win. So you might as well get used to seeing all these people everyday, as we will continue to live here." Jason said.

Mercy smiled and Jason wanted to hold her, but he knew he couldn't. It has to be her decision. Mercy came to give Jason a hug. He didn't hug her back; he didn't want to risk touching one of her many bruises.

"Jason, a question?" Mercy asked.

"Yes"

"May I start calling you dad?" Mercy said smiling at him.

Jason smiled, "Yes sweetie, of course you can, and don't worry about Michael. He won't be taking you away from me." He said.

Mercy headed back to the house.

"Well bro, what are we going to do about your daughter dating my son and living in the same house." Tommy asked coming up to him.

"We will have to set up some rules, but it'll be fine. Now what are you going to about Kimberly." Jason asked.

"I am just giving her some time to herself. This changes nothing. I still want her in my life, no matter what. Are you ready to take on a 16 year old?" Tommy asked.

"I have helped with the twins, it can't be that different. Were you ready for the 4 you have?" Jason asked.

"We have been playing it by ear. The hardest part is to remember at school, I am their teacher. Sometimes I forget what role I am playing when it comes to Conner and occasionally Ethan. As for Kira and Trent, not much trouble there. Not yet anyway, Kira is so much like Kimberly." Tommy said.

* * *

Kira went upstairs to Kimberly's room.

"Mom, can I come in." Kira said.

Kira knew that it was just a matter of time before her adopted father asked this girl to marry him, so she might as well start calling her mom.

"Dad said you play the guitar." Kira said.

"I used to play and write songs. I don't anymore. I don't do a lot of things anymore." Kim said.

"I was wondering if you could help me choose what song to sing at tonight's gig." Kira said holding her notebook filled with songs.

"I used to have one of these. I haven't seen it in years." Kim said.

"Mom, you can let us help you out, you know." Kira said.

"I know, I guess I don't want people thinking that I am helpless. It goes back to high school." Kim said.

"The 'Girl Ranger Syndrome' I heard about that." Kira admitted.

"Yeah it drove me crazy too. Jason and Tommy always thought I was helpless on and off the battlefield. Even though there were times I had to save their behinds in battle." Kim said.

"On, I get, why off?" Kira asked.

"The first time I actually met Tommy and talked to him was when he had to save me from these 2 bullies who were harassing me. Tommy and Jason always had to save me from them." Kim said.

"Wow, did they ever learn." Kira asked.

"Bulk and Skull those were their names. Skull had a thing for me; he would continue to ask me out even after I was dating Tommy. I'd say no and he never understood that word. That and they were as dumb as anything. Although, I do have to admit that insulting them didn't help." Kim said smiling; it was the first time she smiled since her appointment.

"You told dad that he can't fix your arm as easy as he did a float." Kira asked.

"I had designed this float to be in a peace parade. I put in a lot of work and effort into it. The putties showed up and destroyed it on the day it was due. I was devastated. Tommy fixed it just in time and it won prizes." Kim explained.

"How romantic, I didn't know that dad could be that romantic." Kira said.

"He is, with me he is. You had better change for your gig tonight." Kim said kicking her out of her room.


	10. The gig

Kira was still in her room changing for her gig tonight. Everyone was coming, even her grandparents hadn't heard sing before.

Jason looked down at his watch; it was getting close to time of performance.

"Guys, let's go." Jason called through the house. Everyone came running. Tommy, Jason and Tenisha were driving tonight.

When they arrived at Haley's Café, she met them at the door. "I was starting to wonder if you guys were going to show, Kira get ready you are on in a minute." Haley said.

"Kira, good luck." Tommy said as everyone took a seat at two tables.

Kira walked up to the stage and took the microphone into her hand.

"Hi, I would sing, but let's see if we can get another singer up here with an incredible voice. Mrs. Kimberly Hart." Kira said.

Kimberly did not move.

"Maybe if we applause, she will come up." Kira said.

The whole audience started clapping. Kimberly looked around to see everyone clapping. How could she say 'No' now?

"Well, go on." Tommy said.

"Show them your stuff." Jason said.

"Come on Mommy, we love to hear you sing." Diamond said sitting next to Kimberly.

Kimberly got up and walked to the stage, everyone still clapping. Kim takes the microphone from Kira and sang.

_Down the road  
we never know  
what life may have in store  
winds of change will rearrange  
our lives more than before  
but you'll never stand alone my friend  
memories never die  
in our hearts they'll always live  
and never say...goodbye_

As Kimberly sang, Tommy and Jason remembered the first time she sang the song. It was right after they defeated Guitardo and Tommy was losing his Green Ranger Power for good. Jason reached across the table and put his hand Tommy's shoulder, showing him that he remembers. Tommy just smiled; he never forgot how beautiful Kim's voice was. Kim went back to her table when she was done.

"That was beautiful Mommy," Star said.

"Thank you Baby." Kim said smiling.

"Mommy, I have to go potty." Diamond said.

"Me too." Star piped up.

"I will take them," Mercy told them.

Mercy took the girls hand and led them away from the table.

Five minutes had passed and Mercy had not yet returned to the table with the girls. Kimberly was getting anxious.

"Where are they, they should be back by now." Kim said.

Outside the bathroom as Mercy was taking the girls back to the table, when they ran into her father.

"Where the hell have you been?" Michael yelled softly at Mercy. He didn't want to turn any attention to him. He scared the twins and they hung tightly to Mercy's legs. Mercy rubbed the girls back.

"You are coming with me." Michael said grabbing Mercy arm.

Mercy was afraid of him, but 2 small children were with her and they were scared.

"No, I am not." Mercy said pulling her arm away from him.

Tommy and Jason had gone looking for Mercy and the girls. They saw her with what they thought must be her father. They walked between Mercy and the man.

"Mercedes, take the girls back to the table." Tommy said.

"You are not going anywhere." Michael said trying to grab Mercy, but she stepped back.

"Mercedes, go!" Jason ordered.

Mercy took the girls back to the table. They were very frightened and went running straight to Kimberly.

"Tomorrow, I am going to petition the court for emergency custody of Mercedes." Jason said.

"What makes you think I will let you have **my** daughter?" Michael said.

Jason and Tommy have always stood their ground with bullies, whether those bullies were Lord Zedd and Rita or kids they went to high school with.

"If you fight me on this, I will make sure everyone knows how the Chief of Police treats his own daughter. You may never pay for what you did, but your reputation will be destroyed." Jason said.

Michael gave him an evil look and left the café. When he reached the door he turned around and said, "Fine, you can have that little brat. She is no longer my problem."

Jason did a fake salute to the door after Michael left. This made Tommy smiled and they went back to the table. Diamond and Star were sitting in Kimberly's lap, Mercy was holding up Star so she doesn't fall.

"It's over; he won't fight us on it. You don't have to worry sweetie. Are the girls okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, they are just scared. I am going to take them home." Kim said.

Tenisha and Anthony, Tommy's father, stood up.

"Kimberly stay, Tony and I will take the girls home." Tenisha said.

Tenisha and Tony picked up the girls; they were still reaching for their mommy.

"It is okay, go with your grandparents. Mommy will be home later to say goodnight." Kim told the girls giving them each a kiss.

Tommy sat down behind Kimberly and he whispered something in her ear, she quietly laughed as they watched Kira up on stage.

Kira was scanning the audience as she sung; she was looking for someone in particular. She found him in the back of the room, she took note of it. When she was done singing she went to find him. He smiled at her.

"You were great up there." He said to her.

Kira looked back to where everyone was sitting, they were all talking.

"Parker, let's go outside so we can talk." Kira said.

Once they were outside, Parker gave her a kiss which she responded by kissing him back.

"I can't stay long; Dad will want to be going." Kira told him.

"You still haven't told him about us, have you?" Parker asked a little angry.

"I don't like this sneaking around anymore then you do. But, my adoptive father and brothers would be all up in our face if they knew. Besides, Dad would put a stop to it." Kira told him.

"Dr. Oliver is a reasonable man and it's not like he much older then we are." Parker said.

"Your 19 and have done it, and I'm 16 and haven't. The fact that you're older and experienced doesn't bother me. It would bother Dad though, I'm telling you, he would put a stop to us seeing each other." Kira explained.

"Weren't you the one who told me he just found out his high school girlfriend had twins at 16? That would make him hypocritical." Parker told her.

"True, but the difference is. They were both 16 and drunk. Dad would say that I should go out with someone my own age." Kira said as she started back in the café and he walked to his car.

Inside the café Kira was confronted by 2 kids from her school, who had just seen her with Parker. These kids are Reefside High version of Bulk and Skull.

"Hey, Kira, want to go out tomorrow?" One asked.

"Not with you, now get lost." Kira replied.

"What about with me then?" The other asked.

"You both can take a long walk off a short cliff." Kira replied.

"We saw you with Parker, isn't he a little old for you." The second one asked.

"I wonder what Dr. Oliver would say if he found out you were kissing him." The first one said.

Great! Trevor (second one) and Rick (first one) know about us. Kira thought.

"Kira!" Tommy called looking for her.

"Goodbye, and leave me alone." Kira said to them and then joined Tommy.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Kira replied looking back at Trevor and Rick watching her.

* * *

Down the Road is from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode "Songs of Guitardo"


	11. Trouble

Kira was standing in front of her open locker. She looked around for Parker, but instead of seeing her boyfriend she saw Trevor and Rick coming her way.

"Gee and I thought I could get through 1 day without running into those two." Kira said to herself.

Kira turned her back to them and leaned up against the lockers.

"So Babe, given any more thought to my offer, or do I go and tell Dr. Oliver that you were making out with Parker." Rick said.

Kira rolled her eyes and turned to face them.

"First, don't call me Babe, it is not my name. Second of all, why don't you two go back to the Circus where you belong." Kira said.

"Oh very funny this coming from somebody who is dating a 19-year-old that is still in High School." Trevor said.

"You guys are the ones that are dumb. Seriously why don't you go pick on somebody with your own IQ!" Kira said.

"Oh yeah and who might that be?" Rick asked.

"Try the Zoo; they're right up your alley." Kira said smiling.

"You think you are real cute, I'll show you something you haven't seen before." Trevor said as he slammed her locker shut.

Kira jumped at the sound the locker made when it closed.

"How about I show you something you haven't seen before. Oh wait that would be the alphabet." Kira said sarcastically.

"You will pay for insulting us!" Trevor said.

Kira expected them to leave her alone. Why isn't it working, it worked for Kim on Bulk and Skull. Now she has to defend her self. Trevor tried to grab her and she moved and shoved him into the lockers. Principal Randall came walking down the hall and saw just Kira shoving Trevor into the locker.

"Ms. Ford, what do you think you are doing?" Principal Randall asked.

Kira looked to see her standing there.

"We were minding our own business and she comes and starts insulting us and the she attacked us." Trevor lied.

"That is not how it happened." Kira said.

"Hush, I know what I saw. Come to my office. Trevor, Rick you should join us so that I can get the full extent." Principal Randall said.

Kira rolled her eyes, she knew she was in trouble and they were lying as she followed Randall to her office.

Tommy was in the hall outside his classroom when Conner and Mercy came by.

"Mercedes, how are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"I'm okay. I keep expecting something to go wrong though. I know that Dad said I shouldn't worry about my real dad, but I am." Mercy said.

"Jason won't let anything happen to you. Neither will the rest of us." Tommy said.

"_Dr. Tommy Oliver, please come to my office immediately." Randall said over the intercom._

"I have to go. Conner, get her home safely and come straight home." Tommy said as he walked down the hall.

Tommy reached the office, what could she possibly want now? He thought as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Randall said.

Tommy opened the door and saw Kira sitting in the chair in front of Randall's desk. Also in there was Trevor and Rick.

"What is going on?" Tommy asked.

Randall said, "This one," pointing to Kira, "Insulted and attacked these two." Pointing to the boys.

"That is not how it happened?" Kira said to Tommy.

"There are 2 sides to every story, did you even bother to hear Kira's side." Tommy asked Randall.

"I saw her shove Trevor into the lockers. That was all I needed to know. Boys you may go." Randall said dismissing Trevor and Rick.

The boys left and smirked at Kira as they left the room.

"You said she insulted them, what exactly did she say?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't understand her comments; something about them belonging in a Circus, picking on someone with their own IQ and it being in the zoo. The last one being that they hadn't seen the alphabet." Randall said.

As Tommy listened to the comments, he got them and he knows where she got them. From Kimberly, it contained all the same context that Kim used on Bulk and Skull back in high school.

"What are you going to do?" Tommy asked Randall.

"I think 3 days suspension and 2 weeks detention. Oh and Ms. Ford you **can not** make up any assignments or tests during your suspension." Randall said.

"3 days suspension, that is not fair!" Kira exclaimed jumping up.

"Are you trying to go for a week suspension?" Randall asked.

"No she's not. 3 days it is. Kira let's go." Tommy said angrily.

Kira and Tommy left the office and went to her locker so she can get her books.

"They lied. They attacked me first." Kira told him as they walked.

"Save it. Right now, I don't want to hear it. Get your books." Tommy ordered.

Kira got her books and left with him. In his jeep they drove in silence. Kira didn't understand why he was angry at her.

"Dad, I am sorry about getting suspended." Kira said.

"I know where you got those comments. From Kimberly right, they were the same ones she used when we were in high school." Tommy said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Then why are you angry at me." Kira asked.

Tommy said nothing else until they arrived in his parents' driveway.

"If you were having problems with Trevor and Rick, why didn't you tell anyone? Me or at least the boys, they would have looked out for you." Tommy said.

"I am not helpless; I can take care of myself!" Kira exclaimed.

"You did a real good job of it didn't you. You are suspended, but that is not why I am mad." Tommy said.

"Then why?"

"I am mad; because you thought you could insult and face them alone. We were always right there when Kimberly did it, in case things got ugly it did. Bulk grabbed her, Zack and Jason had to get her back. Things could have gotten ugly and you had no backup. You could have been hurt." Tommy said.

"What are you going to do?" Kira asked knowing that she will probably be punished at home as well as the punishment at school.

"I don't know yet. Just go to your room and stay there until dinner." Tommy said.

Kira got out of the jeep and went inside the house. Tommy still sat in the jeep thinking about how he is going to handle this. He never thought Kira would be the one to give him trouble and even if she did not this much trouble. Tenisha and Tony came out to the car and knocked on the window. Tommy got out of the car.

"I saw Kira stomp upstairs, what happened?" Tony asked.

"She was suspended for insulting and fighting 2 boys that were bugging her." Tommy said.

"She took on two guys at the same time. That's bold even for a Power Ranger." Tenisha said.

Tommy looked at his parents and were shocked that they said that and that they knew.

"Mom, what-" Tommy began.

"Save it. She is a Ranger, so are you now and back then. So were Kimberly, Jason and the others." Tenisha said.

"How did you figure it out?" Tommy asked.

"It became obvious, not to long after we moved here. The Green Ranger lost his powers and all of a sudden you wanted to go to my brother's cabin. You came back and the White Ranger showed up and now everything you wore was white." Tenisha said.

"Mom that could have been a coincidence." Tommy said.

"Was it?" Tony asked.

"No, we were the Rangers." Tommy admitted.

"Why lie about it?" Tony asked.

"We were sworn to secrecy. Plus we didn't want anyone worrying about us. We handled everything we had to." Tommy said hoping that this would be the end of it.

"So Kira took them on huh." Tony said.

"She used the same insults, Kim used on Bulk and Skull back in high school. The boys attacked and Kira shove one of them into the locker just in time for Principal Randall to see. I don't know how to handle this; I mean I was right there with Kim when she was doing it. With Kira though it is different she had no backup because no one knew there was a problem." Tommy said.

"You have to do something. You are the parent here. You can't let her get away with it; if you do she won't learn." Tenisha said.

Jason and Kimberly came home with the girls.

"Daddy, look what we drew in school." Star said as she and Diamond went running to him.

"That is real cute; you know who I think would like that. Trent, why don't you go see if he is home yet." Tommy said giving the girls a kiss.

The girls ran inside.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Beautiful, Kira got a 3-day suspension for fighting and insulting them. I am just trying to figure out what to do about it." Tommy said.

"She used my comments didn't she? I asked her if there was a problem she said no." Kim told him.

"2 known bullies Trevor and Rick have been in her face. She insulted them, they attacked her and she fought back alone. She thought the insults would make them go away." Tommy explained.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jason asked.

"I don't know; any suggestions." Tommy said.

"You have punished the boys before. What is different about this?" Jason asked.

"Mostly Conner, because he can have an attitude, so I ground him. Occasionally when Ethan forgets to do his homework, I take his computer away. With Kira, I think this has more to do with her not wanting the guys thinking she is helpless in battle." Tommy said.

"You do have to punish her. Just make it whatever you think your parents would do if you were in her spot." Jason told him.


	12. She is doing What!

Conner, Ethan, Trent and Mercedes came up the driveway while Tommy, Jason and Kim were still talking about what to do about Kira.

Jason went to give Mercedes a light hug, he wanted to make sure that she understands that she is loved by all the people in this house and never has to be afraid again.

"How was school, Sweetie?" Jason asked.

"Okay, I guess. You know its school." Mercy said quietly.

"Mercedes, the twins are upstairs and would love to show you what they drew in school today." Tommy said.

Mercy goes inside the house and Conner starts to follow, but Tommy stops him.

"We need to talk. I want to know have you noticed anything going on with Kira?" Tommy asked.

"No, Dad." Ethan said.

"Kira has been avoiding us at school." Trent said.

"Well supposedly Trevor and Rick have been bothering her. She got into a fight with them today." Tommy said.

"Is Kira okay? Did they hurt her?" Conner asked.

"No, she slammed Trevor into the locker and got a 3-day suspension for it." Tommy told them.

Tommy left the rest go unsaid. If the boys were anything like he and Jason was in high school. They would look after her, whether she likes it or not. The boys went inside to talk to Kira.

A boy rode by on his bike. He stopped in front of the house. When he saw Tommy outside, he thought about turning around. Tommy saw him and recognized him; after all he is one of his students.

"Parker Preston, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

Parker said nothing but stared at Kim and Jason who were watching, Tommy saw Parker looking at them.

"That is my girlfriend Kimberly and my best friend Jason. Now why are you here?" Tommy said.

"Is Kira here?" Parker asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Jason asked coming up behind Tommy.

Parker didn't know what to say. Kira didn't meet him, like she was supposed to.

"Kira was supposed to meet me, so we can do homework." Parker lied.

"Kira is suspended for fighting." Kimberly said.

"Is she okay?" Parker asked.

"She is fine, but she is being punished." Tommy said glaring at Parker.

Jason and Kimberly looked at each other, then at Tommy. They hadn't decided on punishing her yet. Kimberly looked at Parker, he was just standing there. Kimberly, being a woman and in love had figured out why Parker is really standing in their driveway.

"Parker, I will have Kira call you. You should go, now while you still can." Kim said.

Kim knew how her boyfriend who is Kira's adoptive father and her so-called older brother would respond to the truth. Parker left leaving Jason and Tommy alone with Kimberly. Kimberly ignored them and turned for the house.

"Kimberly, what was that all about? I don't want Kira calling him." Tommy said.

Kimberly just looked at Tommy and smiled. She was afraid that Tommy really would ground her after learning the truth.

"Just let it go Handsome." Kimberly said kissing him; she was hoping to distract him from the problem at hand.

Tommy picked Kimberly up and carried her upstairs. There they made love. Jason went to check on Mercy who was reading to the twins. The boys were giving Kira the riot act about facing 2 bullies on her own.

At dinner, everyone was sitting at the table. Tommy kept waiting for the perfect time to say something.

"Kira, you had a visitor, Parker Preston." Tommy said.

Kira dropped her fork and smiled. Everyone noticed her reaction, when Tommy mentioned his name.

"Kira, why is Parker coming over here to see you. He is a senior and 19." Conner blurted out.

"He is a friend, that's all." Kira lied.

Kira knew she was in enough trouble as it is and didn't want to make things worse.

"Boys, go finish your homework. Mercy, please give the twins their bath." Kimberly said.

Kim waited for everyone to leave. Even Tenisha and Tony left the table; they figured that they are not the parents here. Tommy is her legal guardian.

"Okay Kira, I want the truth, are you dating him." Kim asked.

Kim's question hit Jason and Tommy from left field. Kim knew she should have warned him, but she also knew the minute he learns about it that he is going to explode. Tommy did explode and started yelling at Kira. Kim felt bad for Kira, having to take this from him. Kira stayed quiet and just let him yell, she didn't even admit the truth. He already knew, so what was the point.

"How long have you been sneaking around with Preston?" Tommy yelled.

"A month." Kira said quietly.

This set Tommy off again. Kimberly and Jason tried to calm Tommy down.

"Tommy you are over reacting." Kimberly said.

"Kira, I suggest that you go to your room." Jason told her.

Kira went upstairs and everyone was waiting for her at the top of the stairs. They had all heard Tommy yelling. Conner also started in on Kira. Kira just when in her room and closed the door, so that she wouldn't have to hear anyone else yelling.

"Tommy, you have to calm down." Kim said.

"I am responsible for her and she is dating a 19-year-old." Tommy said.

"Tommy, you are only 23. Remember what it was like when we were her age. Everyone told us, we were getting too serious, too fast. We didn't care though, we were in love and no one can change that. Let Preston see her here, under our watch, otherwise she will just sneak around with him." Kim said.

"That was different, we were the same age. He is 3 years older then her." Tommy said.

"Love is love, and you can't change how you feel. Don't make her choose between the family she needs and the love in her heart. If you don't give her a chance, she is only going to defy you, and just might make a mistake she would later regret." Kim said.

Tommy heard everything she said and he knows she is right. If he forbids Kira to see Preston, that is only going to make her want him more.

Kimberly went upstairs to her room; she was tired, but didn't think much of it. She gets tired a lot more easily now then she ever did before. Kimberly removed her sling and her splint.

Why do I even bother continue to wear these, Kim thought to herself. I know why because I can't stand the idea that without the sling, my arm would just hang there. Kimberly went to take the medication Dr. Maxwell gave her at the first visit, to keep the anemia from coming back. As Kimberly was about to take the pill, she passed out.

Kira was in her room, she is angry at Tommy for yelling at her about Preston. "Maybe Kim could dad to back off, he will listen to her." Kira said to her self.

Kira knocked on Kim's door, no one answered. So, Kira decided to open the door to see if she was in there. She was shocked by what she saw; Kimberly was lying on the ground. Kira ran to her side.

"Kimberly, wake up!" Kira cried and yet there was still no movement.


	13. Hospital

Kira walked down to Kimberly's room and knocked on the door.

"Kimberly its Kira, can I talk to you?" Kira asked.

No answer came from Kimberly's room, so Kira opened the door and saw Kimberly lying on the ground. Kira rushed to Kimberly unconscious body.

"Kimberly! Wake up!" Kira cried.

Kimberly did not move, she didn't even open her eyes.

"DAD!" Kira yelled.

Conner, Ethan, Trent, Mercy and the twins heard Kira yelling, so they all came running.

"Kira, what is going,-oh man." Conner said as he saw why Kira was yelling.

"Kira what happened?" Trent asked.

"Mommy!!" Star and Diamond cried as they ran over to her body.

Mercy and Conner pulled the girls away from Kimberly's body. They took the girls to Kim's bed and tried to comfort 2 very frightened 5-year-olds. The girls kept reaching for their mother.

"Conner, Trent, go get dad!" Kira yelled still crying over Kim's body.

Conner and Trent ran down the stairs and found Tommy, Jason and Tommy's parents all sitting around the kitchen table.

"Dad, come quick its Kimberly!" Ethan said.

"She is lying unconscious in her room!" Trent added.

Everyone rushed up to Kimberly's room. Tommy rushed over to her body, while Jason pulled Kira off of Kimberly. Tenisha went over and examined Kim.

"Tony, hand me the phone!" Tenisha called.

Tony picked the phone off Kimberly's nightstand and handed it to Tenisha.

"Yes, this is Dr. Oliver. I need an ambulance to 18435 Reef Way. I have an unconscious girl here, possibly anemia." Tenisha said into the phone.

Everyone looked at Tenisha when she said anemia. Kimberly is on medication to keep her anemia from coming back, so how did she end up anemic again. Tenisha saw Kimberly's medication lying on the floor, near her body. The pill bottle was also lying on the floor. Tenisha picked up the pills and stuck them in her pocket.

"Conner, Mercedes, take the girls out of here." Tommy ordered.

"MOMMY!" Diamond cried gripping onto Conner's neck.

Conner and Mercy took the girls out of the room and Tony went with them.

A few moments later the ambulance arrived. The EMT's loaded Kimberly onto the stretcher and carried her down to the ambulance.

"I am going with Kimberly." Tommy said.

"I am coming too." Kira said.

"Us too" Ethan said.

"No, you kids are staying here." Tommy said.

"Dad, please can I come." Kira begged.

"I don't have time to argue, so yes you and only you can come. Jason, will you bring her." Tommy said.

At the hospital, Kira went to get a soda from the vending machine at the end of the hall. There she ran into Trevor and Rick.

"I hoped you learn your lesson." Rick said.

That's right _babe_, you messed with us and now you are suspended." Trevor said gloating.

Kira just looked at them, and shook her head.

"Do you really think I care about my suspension? Here you are harassing me inside of a hospital; you must feel real good about yourselves. That is a new low even for you." Kira said as she walked back to Kimberly's room without the soda she left to get.

Tommy, Jason and Kira were in Kimberly's room. Kimberly continued to lie unconscious and Tommy was getting scared. Tenisha came in the room.

"Mom, how is she?" Tommy asked.

"I will know more when I get her test results back." Tenisha said checking her vitals.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Kira asked.

"I don't know honey, we just to have to wait to out." Tenisha said taking a seat next to Kira.

There was a knock at the door and then it opened. Everyone looked at who was coming in. They were shocked by who it was.

"Tenisha, here are the test results you ordered." He said.

Tenisha took the results from him and looked at them. He looked at Kira as he was leaving the room.

"Park, wait! What about the other results, do you have them yet?" Tenisha called.

Parker turned around and looked at Tenisha, "The other results have not been finalized." He said.

"So what are the preliminary test results on them?" Tenisha asked.

Parker looked at Tenisha and all the people in the room, including his girlfriend. He didn't know how to tell them what the results had showed.

"Parker," Tenisha said.

"The test on the medication that you want analyzed, showed that it was nothing more then a placebo." Parker admitted.

"A placebo?" Kira asked.

"Yeah a placebo is nothing more then a sugar pill. No real medication. That is why she ended up so highly anemic." Tenisha said.

Kira ran out of the room in tears. She was sitting on a chair outside Kimberly's room crying when Trevor and Rick came up to her causing trouble again.

"Why can't you two just leave me alone?" Kira said.

Jason came out of the room to check on Kira and saw 2 boys he didn't know hanging around her and he heard what she had said.

"Kira come let's go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat." Jason said.

Kira went with Jason down to the cafeteria, Trevor and Rick glared at Kira as she left with some older guy.

Tommy held Kimberly good hand so that she could feel his presence as he watched mother give Kimberly a shot of medication into her IV. Almost instantly Kimberly's heart stopped.

"Code BLUE to room 4! Code BLUE!" Tenisha called over the intercom.


	14. Anemia

Tommy watched as Kim's heart stopped and as his mother called the code.

"Mom, what's happening?" Tommy asked.

"Thomas, you have to wait outside." Tenisha said pushing him out of the room.

As Tenisha pushed her son out of the room the crash cart came running into the room. Tommy tried to look in the window and watch, until someone closed the curtain.

"Kimberly, please be okay. Kimberly, hang in there and come back to me." Tommy said as he let the tears flows from his eyes. Every second that passed was like an eternity. After 5 minutes or so, Tenisha came out of the room.

"Thomas, she pulled through. It was rough at first, but we got her back." Tenisha said hugging her son.

"Mom, how did she end up with sugar-pills?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know; there will be an investigation though. We are working on getting Kimberly's anemia under control. The anemia has left her weak and vulnerable, so the medication sent her into cardiac arrest." Tenisha explained.

"Will she be alright, Mom?" Tommy asked.

Tenisha shook her ahead and said, "Tommy, I don't know. We will do all we can to help her. I just don't know how much longer her body can withstand **all** the anemia that she has been through"

In the hospital cafeteria, Jason was eating ice-cream and Kira was more picking at hers.

"I know this is rough, but Kimberly will pull through. She is strong, even though it may not seem like it right now." Jason told Kira, but it was more like who is he trying to convince Kira or himself.

Trevor and Rick were staring at Kira with Jason. Kira saw them watching her and just ignored them. Jason saw someone he recognized coming into the cafeteria so he got up and met them half-way through.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jason asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me, what are you doing here?" Jason's mother Justina asked.

"I live here now." Jason replied, he knew what she was getting at, but was trying to avoid the subject.

"No, I mean why, are you at the hospital?" Justina asked.

Kira saw Trevor and Rick walking towards her so she decided to go join Jason and the woman he left to talk to. Justina saw this girl coming towards them and stop by Jason's side.

"Oh, you must be Mercedes." Justina said.

"No mom, this is Kira Ford, she is one of Tommy's adopted teenagers. Kira this is my mother, Justina Scott." Jason said introducing them.

"Jason, I am going to go back upstairs to see mom." Kira said and then she left.

"Mom? Not Kimberly? What is Kimberly doing in the hospital?" Justina asked her son.

"Mom, Kimberly's anemic and she collapsed." Jason explained.

"Kimberly is in the hospital? She wasn't doing gymnastics when she collapsed, was she?" Justine asked angrily.

"Mom, no! Kimberly hasn't really done gymnastics since she broke her arm. Supposedly, the medication Kimberly was taking was nothing more then a placebo. So she ended up being highly anemic. Kira found her passed out on the floor." Jason explained.

"Where are the twins and your new teenage daughter?" Justina asked.

"Both are at Tommy's parents' house. We all live there, the twins have taken a liking to Mercedes, and so she is comforting them." Jason explained.

Justina and Jason went up to see Kimberly. Tommy and Kira were outside the room and Kira was crying.

"Tommy's what wrong?" Jason asked.

"Kimberly went into cardiac arrest, when they gave her medication to get the anemia under control. Mom managed to revive her, but until she wakes up. It will be touch and go." Tommy explained.

Justina went into the room to see Kimberly. Justina was surprised to see the shape Kimberly was in. She has been there for Kimberly since her mother died.

Justina held Kimberly's hand, "Oh sweetie. You have to get better; I have loved you since you were a toddler. I have always loved you as if you were my own. I am not going to sit back here and just let you die. Fight this, fight to wake up." She said.

Tenisha came in the room and heard the end of Justina plead.

"Justina, where are you staying?" Tenisha asked.

"Right here with Kim. After her accident, when Caroline got the call that Kimberly was in the hospital with anemia and had a shattered arm. She came to see her, but was killed when a drunk driver ran a red light. I have been taking care of her since then. She moved in with Jason and us after she was released from the hospital. She was just 16-years-old, pregnant, anemic, and had a badly broken arm." Justina said shaking her head.

"Justina, you've known Kimberly a long time. Was the anemia always this bad?" Tenisha asked.

"Sometimes yes it was, other times it was just a mild case. Although it seemed every time her mother went out of town and she stayed with us, she had a sever case of anemia. Although, she never let it stop her from competing or practicing. We just learn to let her; it wasn't worth fighting with her over it, because she would do it anyway." Justina said.

Tommy and Jason came back into the room.

"Where's Kira?" Tenisha asked.

"Parker is taking her home, she wanted to stay. This has been too much for her after losing her own parents the way that she did." Tommy said.

Kimberly started to stir and make some noises, she finally opened her eyes.

"Tommy!" She started calling before her eyes were completely opened.

"Beautiful, I am right here." Tommy said.

"Kim, how do you feel?" Jason asked.

"Really tired, I didn't think that I could ever be this tired. I wasn't even this tired that time I passed out in the park, or the time I fell. Those times I was tired, but not like this." Kimberly admitted.

"You gave us all, quite a scare." Tommy said kissing her on the cheek.

"I just don't understand what happened. I've been taking the medication like I am supposed to. I don't know how I got this sick." Kimberly said yawning.

"It turns out that the medication you were taking was nothing more then a sugar-pill. No real medicine in it." Tenisha explained.

"How did that happened?" Kim asked.

"There will be an investigation into it. Now get some rest." Tenisha said as she shooed everyone out of Kim's room so she can sleep.


	15. Going Home

Tenisha managed to get everybody to go home including Tommy, although getting him to leave was like pulling teeth. In the morning, Tenisha walks in the house completely exhausted. Tommy was asleep on the couch and heard her come in.

"Mom, how's Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"She can come home. The anemia is under control, we got her on medication that is actual medication." Tenisha said.

"So can I go get her?" Tommy asked.

"This afternoon, when you get off from work, you can pick her up." Tenisha told him.

"I got a substitute, for me today." Tommy said smiling.

"Kimberly has a hard path ahead of her. Her latest round with anemia has taken away any chance she may have had left to fix her arm." Tenisha told him.

Tommy went to wake up Kira.

"Kira, get up. We are going to go get Kimberly and when we get back home, we will deal with your suspension." Tommy said.

"What are you going to do?" Kira asked.

"You will just have to wait and see. Now get dressed." Tommy said smiling.

Tommy went to check on his girls. They were dressed and ready for school.

"Where's Mommy?" Star asked.

"She will be here when you get home from school." Tommy said as Jason came into the room.

"Kim's okay, she is really okay?" Jason asked.

"She is still anemic, but it is under control." Tommy told him.

At the hospital

Tommy and Kira walked into Kimberly's room, she was still in bed.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" Kira asked.

Kimberly was shocked to see Kira there.

"Kira, why aren't you in school?" Kimberly asked.

"Beautiful, don't you remember? Kira was suspended." Tommy asked.

Kimberly was confused and disoriented, so she didn't say anything.

Dr. Maxwell came in the room.

"Well, you can go home. But rest for the next couple of days. The earliest you can go back to work is next week." Dr. Maxwell said.

Kimberly nodded.

"I will stay home with you." Tommy offered.

"No, you will go to work tomorrow. Kira can stay with me as long as she is suspended; I also have your mother and Justina. I don't want you babying me. That is why I didn't tell you when I was in high school about being anemic." Kimberly told him.

"Kim-" Tommy started.

"No, Tommy no, I will be fine. However we won't, if you don't back off. I am asking you to back off." Kimberly said.

Tommy saw no point in arguing with her, he is just grateful that she is still alive and will be fine, so he just dropped it and took Kimberly home.

"Alright Kira have a seat. We have to talk." Tommy told her.

Kira just nodded, she had wanted to get this over with since she first got suspended. Kira sat on the couch next to Kimberly. Tommy sat on the coffee table facing her.

"I understand what happened with them. I just can't accept that you were keeping it to yourself. You can't face those bullies alone. I am only doing what I think is in your best interest, so therefore you are grounded for 3 weeks. You will serve your detention with me. It won't be much fun, but at least I will be able to keep you safe." Tommy told her.

Kira just nodded. Kim just looked at him; she thought he was being fair.

"Everyone knows that Trevor and Rick are always in detention. Like 2 others, I have known. They probably tried to get you into detention with them alone; I am not letting that happen." Tommy explained.

"What about Parker?" Kira asked.

"After your grounding is over, he can hang around the house with you. But he is not to be upstairs or alone with you." Tommy said.

Kira nodded; at least he wasn't forbidding her to see him anymore.

"Good, now go to your room." Tommy said calmly.

Kira ran upstairs. Kimberly smiled at Tommy.

"I am proud of you. You did a good job in handling that. Can you imagine if I was ever alone in detention with Bulk and Skull?" Kim said smiling.

"We, meaning Jason and I, would never let that happen. They would be harassing you the whole time. That is part of the reason why I will be the teacher in charge of Kira's detention. Even if I have to have Trevor and Rick as well, I would never leave her alone with them." Tommy said smiling.

"You know Handsome; we could always go up to your room." Kimberly said smiling and hinting.

Tommy knew what she was getting at and smiled back.

"Beautiful, you just got out of the hospital, and besides you are supposed to be taken it easy." Tommy said.

"Well I can't think of anything more relaxing." Kimberly told him.

"Kimberly, not this time, you have to rest." Tommy said leaving her alone on the couch.

Turning her down was so hard for him to do, but he didn't want to do anything to cause her to pass out again.


	16. Back to school

Tenisha went into Kimberly's room, she was sitting on the edge of her bed and Tommy was sitting next to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go to work?" Tenisha asked her son.

"Right," Tommy said smiling at Kimberly.

"What is going on Tenisha?" Kimberly asked.

"I just came up to give you your medication." Tenisha said holding up the syringe.

"So how long do I have to be on the injections?" Kimberly asked holding her arm out for her shot.

"From here on out, we still don't know how you ended up with placebos. We can't risk it happening again. So there will be no more pills." Tenisha told her injection the medication into Kimberly's arm.

Tommy stayed by Kimberly's side during her shot.

"Tommy, you need get to work." Kimberly told him after Tenisha left.

Tommy was about to argue with her. He wanted to stay with her today, but he knew better. He knows that she can take care of herself. He stopped by Kira's room.

"Kira, I am leaving now. Stay with Kimberly today." Tommy commanded.

"Of course I will Dad." Kira replied.

"Just make sure she rests." Tommy said giving Kira a hug and then left.

Tommy just barely made to school in time. He looked at the empty chair next to Conner, where Kira usually sits. He just shook his head and started teaching. The whole time he was at school, he thought about Kimberly and Kira and wondered how they were doing.

At lunch, Tommy was in his classroom grading papers when the door opened and a couple of his co-workers came in. They were also teachers. Tommy looked up and saw them.

"Jessica, Mark, Michael, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked the other teachers.

"How's your girlfriend doing?" Michael asked.

"She is home from the hospital, but she is still anemic and can't go back to work till next week." Tommy explained.

"What does she do?" Jessica asked.

"She is a second-grade teacher." Tommy told them.

"She isn't alone, is she?" Mark asked.

"No, Kira is home with her and so is our best friend's mother, Justina. Justina has know Kimberly all of her life, so she is a big help." Tommy said.

"Speaking of Kira, I brought these for you to give her." Jessica said handing him a stack of papers.

Michael and Mark looked at each other; they also had stuff to give to Kira.

"What are these?" Tommy asked Jessica.

"It is all the assignments she is missing and the study guide for Monday's test. I postpone the test till she was back." Jessica explained.

"We have her assignments as well." Michael said handing the assignments to Tommy.

Tommy took the assignments from them and put them in his briefcase.

"You know if Randall finds out, you will be in trouble. She had told Kira that she wasn't allowed to make up the assignments." Tommy said.

"Yeah, but who is going to tell Randall, not me." Mark said.

"We are not going to punish Kira just because Randall is being unfair as usual." Michael said.

"I have seen those boys bothering her. I told her to just ignore them; that boys will be boys and those boys are just being jerks." Jessica said.

Tommy smiled at his co-workers and friends.

"I went to high school with boys like Trevor and Rick. They were always causing trouble and would never leave Kimberly alone. So I can sympathize with Kira and I do appreciate you guys backing her up on this." Tommy said to them.

They smiled at him and left the room.

Tommy sat down at his desk and went back to grading papers. The door opened and Parker came in.

"I was just wondering how's Kimberly is doing, now that she is home." Parker asked.

"She is doing well, but I would like to talk to you about Kira." Tommy said to him as he had a seat at the table.

"Alright, I'm listening." Parker said quietly, not knowing how this conversation is going to go.

Tommy took a deep breath and then started, "Kira is currently being punished. After the punishment is over, you can see Kira at our house only. You are not to be alone with her or upstairs."

Parker nodded; at least Kira's adopted father was going to let him continue to see Kira, even if it is on his terms.

Tommy watched as Parker left his classroom. He opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small black box.

"Soon, Kimberly real soon." Tommy said holding the box in his hands.


	17. School and detention

Kimberly woke up bright and early Monday morning. She wanted to take a bath, before she got ready for work. For Kimberly, getting ready isn't always the easiest thing to do with only 1 arm. But she managed, just like she has been for the past 6 years.

Kimberly came down to breakfast; everyone else was already there including Tommy.

"Gee, I must really be running late if Tommy is already here." Kimberly said smiling.

"Hey, I have gotten better about that, and I can actually make to places on time you know." He said smiling back at her.

"I know, I just thought I would give you a hard time." Kim laughed.

"So I guess your feeling better." Jason said.

"I am, Tenisha said my anemia is gone. I am completely healthy." Kim said looking at her useless arm, "well almost completely healthy that is."

"That's great." Tommy said kissing her.

"Now Kimberly, you do have to be careful, the anemia can come back anytime. We will be keeping an eye out for it. I also want you to take vitamins that are high in iron. I will pick up some for you on my way home from work." Tenisha said.

Kimberly nodded.

"Mercedes, Kim and I will be staying late at the school. I would appreciate it, if you and Connor will pick the twins up after school." Jason asked.

"Of course Dad, I would love to." Mercedes replied.

At the school, the boys and Mercedes stayed with Kira the whole time. Trevor and Rick watched Kira with her friends. They knew that they couldn't get near her with her friends around her all the time. Ethan and Trent have history with Kira, but unfortunately so does Trevor and Rick. Ethan, Trent and Kira were in the hall leaning up against the lockers just talking. Trevor and Rick approached Kira.

"Hey babe, what time should I pick you up tonight?" Rick asked.

"How about a quarter to never! Because of the two of you, I am grounded. I am not going anywhere." Kira said.

"You can always sneak out; we'll pick you up a block from your house." Trevor said.

"What part of NO don't you understand!" Kira told them.

Ethan and Trent let Kira handle them; they were just there in case things got ugly.

"Either you sneak out and meet us tonight, or I will tell Dr. Oliver about catching you making out with Parker." Trevor said.

"Yeah, I like to see you try. He already knows." Kira said smiling knowing that they can't blackmail her with it.

Jessica Landon, Kira's history teacher, came to open the door and start class. Kira took her normal seat. Trent and Ethan set their books on the desks on both side of her. They went to ask Mrs. Landon a question. Trevor and Rick took this opportunity to move Ethan and Trent's books so that they could sit by Kira. Trent comes back and sees Trevor in his seat.

"Hey, I was sitting there." Trent told Trevor.

"Not anymore your not." Trevor replied.

Jessica saw what was going on. She never gave assign seating before, the kids can sit where they want to sit, and they just sit in the same desks everyday, probably out of habit. Jessica had promised Tommy that she would keep an eye out for Kira in class. She has every intention of keeping that promise.

"Alright class, I have decided we are going to have assign seating. Everyone pick up your things, girls go to the right side of the classroom, boys to the left." Jessica announced.

The kids all did what they were told. Jessica put Kira between Ethan and Trent in the front row and put Trevor and Rick in the back row.

At least their away from Kira now, so there shouldn't be anymore trouble. Jessica thought.

Trevor and Rick didn't like this idea, but there was not much they could do about it now. In most of Kira's classes that she had with Trevor and Rick, they tried the same thing, and the teachers would move them away from her.

When school was over the all 3 boys walked into Tommy classroom with Kira and Mercedes, he was sitting at is desk grading papers. He looked up when they came in.

"Well Dr. O, we brought Kira for her detention." Conner said.

Trevor and Rick also walked in the classroom since they were serving detention as well. Tommy has them all sit at different lab tables. Since this was detention and they shouldn't be talking anyway. Unfortunately, for the students Randall believes in making them work during detention. Copying words from the dictionary, cleaning the blackboard and the windows, that type of stuff, so detention can be considered to be cruel and unusual punishment. The one thing that Randall does not allow the students to do when serving detention is their homework.

Tommy knows this and he doesn't agree with it, but he doesn't have a choice in the matter, she is in the principal and he has to as she says. He looked at the 3 kids serving detention with him.

"Trevor, you can clean the windows. Rick, you can clean the tables and the chairs. Kira, you can clean the blackboards." Tommy told them.

Trevor and Rick moaned and complained as they got up to do their detention chores. Kira also got up and walk to the blackboard behind Tommy's desk. Tommy watched as the kids did what they were told. He knows that most teachers will leave the classroom once they assign the chores, but he had no intention of leaving Kira alone with those two.

It was a very long 2 hours of detention. After they were one cleaning, Tommy had them copying pages out of their science books. Kira was glad when the bell rang and detention was over, she also knew that she 2 weeks of this.

1 day down, 9 to go Kira thought.

"Hey Kira, hold up. I will take you home in about 10 minutes okay, I just want to finish what I am working on." Tommy said after the boys left the classroom.

Kira nodded and sat down at the table ad started to work on her homework. Tommy finished his work and was putting the papers in the lock drawer of his desk. He saw the black box sitting there and took it out. He opened it up and went over to see Kira. Kira looked up and saw him standing there; she also saw what he was holding.

"Is that for Mom?" Kira asked.

"Yes, you think she would like it?" Tommy asked back.

"I think you should put it on a chain for her to where, since she can't wear it on her left hand. You know it would drive her crazy having something on her hand that she can't feel." Kira said.

Tommy nodded, being a typical guy he hadn't thought about that. He then put it back in its box and locked it up.

What Tommy and Kira don't know is that Trevor and Rick were watching through the window in the door.


	18. The Student

Jason was finishing up his last class, the third grade class. He was teaching these third-graders martial arts. As he led the class, he watched a little girl in the back of the class. She was struggling with the moves, but she was so trying so hard. That made Jason smile, he likes to see someone with that much determination, and it just means that they will work that much harder.

Jason looked up at the clock; class was over in 5 minutes. He always ends class 5 minutes early so that the kids can change out of the martial art outfits.

"Alright class over. Everyone go change and then come on back her." Jason announced and watched the kids leave to change.

The kids came back right before the bell was to ring. The bell did ring, and the kids was started to leave to go to the playground, all except the little girl that was in the back of the class. She was sad.

"Jasmine is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"I just can't get it." Jasmine answered.

"I'll tell you what; I will give you some extra training. I have to go to my sister's classroom, we will practice there. I will let the office know, so your mother will know where to find you. Is that okay with you?" Jason asked.

Jasmine nodded her head and followed Jason to Kimberly's classroom. All her students were gone and Kimberly was sitting at her desk grading papers. Jason came in with Jasmine.

"Kimberly this is one of my students Jasmine, Jasmine this is Ms. Hart." Jason introduced.

"Hi Jasmine, what are you doing with Jason?" Kimberly asked.

"Mr. Scott is going to help me some more with the martial arts we did today." She replied.

Kimberly watched Jason with Jasmine. She always liked the way Jason and Tommy responded with their students. A woman walked in to Kim's class. Jason and Jasmine don't notice her, but Kim does and walks up to her.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Landon; I am looking for my daughter." She said.

"Hi I am Kimberly Hart, and that is Jason Scott." Kimberly tells her.

"Kimberly Hart? As in Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver's girlfriend?" Jessica asked.

"You know Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"I teach history at the high school." Jessica explained.

Kim smiled, and Jessica watched the way that Jason was relating to her daughter. It made her smile; she is a single mother and has never seen her daughter respond so well.

"He is really good with children isn't he?" Jessica asked.

"He is. He has helped me raise my daughters since they were born. He is even adopting a teen girl who was in trouble." Kimberly told her.

Jasmine was still struggling with the moves, but Jason never lost patience with her. Jason looked up and saw someone standing with Kim watching them.

"Jasmine, I think your mother is here. Don't worry, you will get it, just keep practicing." Jason told her and walked her over to Kim and Jessica.

After Jessica and Jasmine left, Jason turned to Kim, "So little sis, are you ready to go?"

Kim nodded and headed home with Jason.

Mercy and Conner were outside playing with the twins. The twins were playing on the swing set Tenisha bought them. Kimberly and Jason arrived the same time as Kira and Tommy did.

"Kira, how did school go?" Kimberly asked.

"It was an interesting day, I am just glad it is over." Kira said.

"Why, what happened?" Jason asked.

Kira looked at the three adults that were talking with her. She knew that Kimberly once had this same problem in high school, but was it this bad? She wondered.

"How bad was it when you were in high school?" Kira asked Kimberly.

"With Bulk and Skull? It was bad, but I had my friends to back me up. They made comments and never took 'no' as answer. That was one of the reasons that Tommy and Jason were always with me." Kim said.

"In every class Trevor and Rick tried to sit by me. The teachers moved them away. They even tried blackmailing me into sneaking out to meet them." Kira announced.

"Blackmail you with what?" Tommy asked.

"They saw me with Parker after the gig last week. They threatened to tell you. I am almost worried about what they will try next to get to me." Kira admitted.

"The boys will always be there to watch your back, you just to have let them." Kim told her.

"I will." Kira said and ran inside.

Tommy, Kimberly and Jason looked at each other. It was high school all over again.


	19. Thefts

Kira, Trent and Ethan are in the hall studying for their big history test they have in a few minutes.

"I think I am ready for that test." Trent said.

"Me too, although I am trying not to be over confident." Kira said to them.

Trevor and Rick walked up to them. Kira just rolled her eyes at them; she wishes that they could just leave her alone.

"Hey babe, want to past that test. I could you help you with that, for a price that is." Rick said smiling. Rick looked at Trevor with a smirk.

"Thanks but no thanks. I can handle this test all on my own." Kira told them just as Jessica Landon showed up to unlock the door to her classroom.

The teens took their seats, waiting for class to start. Kira looked behind her and saw the smirks on Trevor and Ricks face.

"They are up to something." Kira whispered.

"Just ignore them and concentrate on the test." Ethan whispered back.

Jessica passed out the tests and sat down at her desk. She goes to open her lock drawer and was shocked by what she saw, or more like why she didn't see. Jessica stood up suddenly.

"Stop!" She cried.

Jessica went to all the kids and took the tests away.

"Mrs. Landon, what is going on?" Kira asked.

In the science classroom

Tommy was sitting at his desk; his students were doing their class assignment. Tommy opened his locked drawer, his black box was missing. Other teachers were also finding out that their locked drawer had been broken in to.

_Suddenly Randall's voice came over the intercom, "We have had rations of thefts, all students go stand in front of your lockers, prepare for a locker search. Teachers keep an eye on your students. If any of the missing items are found among a student's possession, that students and any others who may have been involved will be expelled for theft."_

The students left their classes to stand in front of their lockers. Kira got scared as she headed for her lockers.

"What is wrong Kira?" Conner asked as he and Mercy met up with the others by their lockers.

"Trevor and Rick were acting really weird in class today. They had said that they could help me pass the history test." Kira told him.

"What did they mean by that?" Mercy asked.

Kira shook her head, but she was afraid what would happen when the teachers open her locker. Tommy was watching the hall making sure that no student opened their locker ahead of time. Kira walked up to him.

"Dr. O, I'm afraid that I may have been set up." Kira whispered.

Tommy looked at her, he hadn't thought about what would happen if one or more of his kids were expelled for the thefts.

"I spoke to Mrs. Landon; the answer key to the test today was missing." Tommy told her.

Kira nodded, but didn't seem to surprise by it. That made Tommy suspicious, it should have shocked her and yet it didn't.

"Kira, why weren't shocked by me telling you the answer key was missing." Tommy asked.

"Trevor and Rick made some comment about the test before it started. I knew they were up to something, I just didn't know what. When I heard about the thefts, I figured, I also figure that they may have planted it in my locker." Kira explained.

As Kira's father and guardian, Tommy wants to get a quick look before Randall came. However, as a teacher he can't and has to stand by and watch it happen. Trent, Ethan, Conner and Mercy made their way over to where Tommy and Kira were talking.

"Listen kids, I will stand by you guys no matter what happens. I know that you have nothing do with these thefts. Now go back to your lockers, before Randall comes this way." Tommy told them.

The teen left and stood in front of their lockers. Kira was grateful, with what he said. At least her father believes in her. Randall came down the hall and started opening the lockers. Kira was relieved when Randall found nothing in her locker. The missing items were not found at all.

Randall canceled school for the rest of the day including the detention.

Tommy took his kids and his niece Mercy back to his classroom, he hates the idea of his little black box was missing.

"I want to let you know that I was going to ask Kimberly to marry me." Tommy told the kids.

"Dr. O that great!" They all said.

"The item that was stolen from my desk was Kimberly engagement ring. I am hoping to get it back." Tommy told them.

"Dad, you can still ask her, even without the ring." Kira said.

"I know, but I bought that ring for her when I was in high school." Tommy said sadly.

There was a knock on the door and Jessica came in upset over the days events.

"Jessica why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Tommy asked remembering what Kimberly told him.

"I can't get a baby-sitter on short notice." Jessica said.

"So bring her too. My daughters will be there as well as the teens. It is just a family dinner." Tommy said.

"Alright I will. I will come over with Jasmine as soon as school gets out." Jessica told them.


	20. Reunion

Jessica shows up at Tommy's with her little girl. She had never seen Tommy's family before. She saw 2 identical girls playing on a swing set and also her students in the yard with the girls. Tommy saw Jessica and her daughter and went up to them.

"Hi Jessica, hey Jasmine why don't you go and play on the swing set." Tommy said.

Jasmine smiled and ran off to the swings.

"That was great, thanks. By the way I invited my brother to come over. I hope that is okay?" Jessica asked.

"Sure it's fine, the more the merrier. We are having a barbeque, so we have plenty." Tommy admitted.

Tommy led Jessica into the yard. They watched the kids play. The twin girls ran over to Tommy.

"Daddy, when will dinner be ready?" Star asked.

"Soon, Jessica this is Star and that one is Diamond. They are my daughters." Tommy explained.

The girls took off running. Jasmine was chasing them and all 3of them were laughing. Suddenly a car drove up, a guy got out. Jasmine went running up to her uncle smiling. Tommy had to blink a couple of times before he recognized Jessica's brother.

"It can't be! Rocky!" Tommy exclaimed as he went running up to an old friend.

"Tommy! What are you doing here?" Rocky asked still holding Jasmine.

"I live here." Tommy told him.

"Here, WOW! You are doing okay for yourself." Rocky said as he set Jasmine down.

"My parents own the house, they live here too. So does my kids, Jason, Kimberly and Jason's adopted daughter." Tommy explained.

Rocky was shocked, "Did you say Kimberly? Where is she?"

"She in the house." Tommy said smiling.

Rocky took off to go see Kim; she was sitting on the couch reading. Rocky only saw Kimberly from the back.

"Hey short stuff." Rocky said.

Kimberly didn't look up; she recognized those words and that voice. Rocky is the only one who ever calls her 'short stuff'. She hates it and he knows it. Kim stood up and turned around smiling. Rocky's smile faded when he saw her arm.

"Kimberly! What happened to your arm?" Rocky asked shocked.

"Oh this, it's nothing." Kim said smiling as she ran to give him a hug.

Rocky hugged her back and then when he let her go, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Aisha, come over to that address that you didn't want to come earlier." Rocky said.

"_Rocky I told you I didn't want to go." Aisha's voice came over the cell phone._

"Just do it anyway!" Rocky said as he hung up the phone.

Kim watched him call Aisha; she can't wait until she sees her. Rocky and Kim joined the others in the backyard.

"I called my wife and she is on her way over." Rocky told his friends.

"No way! When did you and Aisha get married?" Kim asked.

"6 months ago. Aisha is pregnant and feeling self-caution about her appearance." Rocky explained to them.

10 minutes later a yellow car arrives, a pregnant Aisha got out of the car ready to kill Rocky. That was until she saw Kimberly and Tommy standing there and together. Aisha ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Kimberly what on earth did you do to your arm?" Aisha asked.

"Oh this, it was me being stupid. I fell off the uneven bars at the Pan-Globals and shattered my arm." Kim said.

"Well that is all in the past now. Now that I found you again, no way am I letting you go again." Aisha said hugging Kimberly again.

Jessica watched them together and wondered how her brother and sister-in-law know a fellow teacher and his girlfriend.

"How do you all know each other?" Jessica asked.

"Sis, we went to high school together. They are some of my closest friends." Rocky explained to his sister.

"So what have you been up to?" Aisha asked.

"I have twin daughters, they are almost 6. Tommy has 4 adopted teens too. Jason just adopted a teen girl. All the teens are 16. So we have our hands full." Kimberly admitted.

Rocky and Aisha see 7 kids all looking at them.

"Are those the teens, you know who they look like." Rocky began.

"Yes we know and they are." Tommy admitted.

"Know what?" Jessica asked.

"Sis, you remember me telling you about being a Ranger in High School. Tommy, Kimberly and Jason were also Rangers. The teens are Rangers now." Rocky explained.

"Well all except Mercedes." Jason said smiling.

"They are really the Dino-Thunder Rangers." Jessica asked.

"Yes and I am the black Ranger." Tommy admitted.

"You are still a Ranger, can't you ever give that up." Aisha exclaimed.

"I will give it up. Well eventually that is." Tommy said smiling.


	21. What a Day!

Kira was sitting in Tommy's class, listening to him teach when Principal Randall came in. Tommy stopped his teaching until Randall left.

"Ms. Ford, if you will come with me. Why don't you come too, Dr. Oliver?" Randal ordered.

Kira looked at Tommy with wide eyes. He motioned for her to go. Kira walked to the door with her stuff.

"Work on the questions at the end of the chapter. Trent, keep an eye on the class." Tommy ordered as he followed Kira and Randall into the hall.

"Ms. Ford open your locker, then step aside." Randall ordered.

Kira looked at Tommy before doing anything. He nodded. Kira opened her locker and stepped to the side and stood next to Tommy. He put his arm around her. Randall rummaged through the locker. She found the answer key to Mrs. Landon history test and the other stolen items, all except the ring that is. Kira was shocked to see that stuff in her locker. Tommy was also shocked.

"Principal Randall, I didn't take that stuff. I swear." Kira started to say.

"Save it Ford, you are expelled. Take your things, and leave!" Randall yelled and then walked away.

Kira broke down in tears on Tommy. He tried to comfort his daughter, he know that she didn't do it. Tommy called Justina to come and pick up Kira. After Kira left with Justina, Tommy went down to Randall's office about her railroading his daughter. His argument with Randall didn't go well. She pretty much told him that he should get back to his class if he wants to keep his job.

His class was practically over when he got back there. Conner, Mercy, Ethan and Trent came running up to him when they saw that Kira wasn't with him.

"Where's Kira?" Ethan asked.

"Randall expelled her." Tommy said.

They were shocked by this announcement.

"What? Why?" Trent asked.

"It seems that the missing items turned up in her locker." Tommy explained.

"I bet it was Trevor and Rick. They set her up! We can't let them get away with it." Conner yelled getting angry.

"Conner, cool it. Yes, that is my guess too. But, we can't prove it." Tommy said cooling down all the kids as they were all getting upset at the situation.

"So what we do?" Mercy asked.

"For now, we do nothing. I will work on getting Kira reenrolled. Don't go after Trevor and Rick on this. I repeat **do not** go after them. We have to play this hand out." Tommy explained to the kids.

Tommy cell phone rang, He didn't think twice about answering. Tommy has kept his cell phone on him at all times, since the time Kim passed out from anemia.

"Hello, this is Tommy." He said.

"_Tommy, it is Adam. I heard from Rocky and Aisha. They said they ran into you and that you and Kim are together." Adam said._

"We are, how are you doing and what have you been up to?" Tommy asked.

"_I married Tanya and I am a pediatrician. Tanya and I have been discussing moving to Reefside so I can open my own practice." Adam told him._

"Congratulations on the wedding and I have some patients for you already." Tommy said smiling at the idea of having 2 more friends around.

"_Yeah, Aisha told me you have twin daughters. They're 5 I think she said." _

"Yeah they are and don't have a doctor here in town yet. Just my mother, but right now she is dealing mostly with taking care of Kim." Tommy explained.

"_Why what is wrong with Kimberly?" Adam asked._

"Kimberly suffers from anemia, she is fine right now, but last week she passed out with a bad case of it." Tommy explained and hung up the phone. He couldn't wait to see another friend of his. Now all he has to do is deal with Kira being expelled.

He is going to give Randall a few days to calm down and then he will discuss it with her.

Tommy went home Kimberly was sitting on the couch, she looked tired. Tommy rushed over to her concerned.

"Beautiful, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am just tired. But I am not anemic. I am fine." Kimberly said and watched him relax.

"Where is Jason?" Tommy wondered.

"He took Jessica to the movies with Jasmine and Mercedes." Kim told him.

Tommy then went to tell Kimberly about the events of the day including Adam's phone call and the situation with Kira.

"Kira will be fine, we will home-school her if we have to." Kim told him.

"I wanted to do this since we got back together. Kimberly Anne Hart, will you marry me?" Tommy asked getting down on one knee.

Kimberly turned away from him and thought about the time they first met, their first date, when she left for Florida and everything in between. Tommy thought that maybe he jumped the gun a bit.

"Kimberly-" He said.

"I didn't want to make it to easy for you; of course I will marry you." Kimberly said smiling.

"I had a ring for you, but it was stolen. Kira said you would probably want to turn it into a necklace." Tommy said.

"She is right; having something on my hand that I can't feel would drive me insane. I will wear it on a chain around my neck if you get it back." Kim said smiling.

Tommy was happy, she had said yes to marrying him, now they have to tell the others about their future plans.


	22. It Is All Over

Everyone was thrilled that Tommy asked Kimberly to marry him, especially the twins. Tommy would like to move out and away from his parents, but he knows that probably won't ever happen. Between 4 teens, 2 small children and Kimberly's anemia he has his hands full. Besides having his parents to help out with the children, his mother is keeping an eye out for Kimberly becoming severely anemic again.

Jason and Jessica are dating as well; Jason even asked Jessica and Jasmine to move into the house. Rocky convinced his sister to do it, that it is what is best for her and Jasmine.

"I can't believe this weekend. Dad is marrying Kimberly and Mrs. Landon moved in yesterday." Conner mentioned to Ethan, Trent and Mercy.

"I have always liked Mrs. Landon, who knows maybe one day she will become my step-mother. Plus Jasmine is such a sweet little girl, just like your sisters." Mercy agreed.

Ethan and Trent were listening but not really, they were more distracted then anything else. Mercy noticed how they were acting.

"Ethan, Trent, what is wrong?" Mercy asked.

"We were just thinking about how we wish Kira was here." Ethan said.

"It just isn't fair that Kira was expelled for something she didn't even do." Trent said sadly.

"Dad said he will get Kira en-rolled again." Conner said.

Tommy walked down to Randall's office just to talk to her and get her to reconsider Kira's punishment. They got into an argument and Randall changed into Elsa right in front of Tommy. Tommy backed up and instantly went into defense stance. Elsa disappeared and Tommy went running down the hall to find his kids. He found them all standing around talking.

"We have trouble, Principal Randall is really Elsa." Tommy told the Rangers.

"Well, that would explain her hatred for us." Conner said.

"We have to stop Elsa, I will contact Kira. We will go in at full strength." Tommy told the Rangers.

The battle was intense but they finally defeated Elsa once and for all. Mesagog and Zeltrax gave the Rangers no time to rest before they forced them into another intensified battle. Things got bad before they got better. The Rangers finally got the upper hand and destroyed Mesagog and Zeltrax. Once they were destroyed, the Rangers powers were gone in an instant, since they no longer needed them for the time being anyway.

The Rangers were standing at the mess the battle left behind. They were just grateful that it was over.

"Come lets all go home and I want you all to rest. The drain of the power will affect your system extremely hard. I should know. This is the third time I lost my powers; it is going to be rough so I want you 4 to rest." Tommy told them.

* * *

When the Rangers arrived back home, everyone gathered around to hear what happened.

"It's over. They have been defeated and the power is gone." Tommy explained.

"Oh, Handsome, I am sorry. I know how hard it is for you to lose the powers again." Kimberly said.

"I am fine, but I more worried about the teens. This is the first time for them." Tommy said.

"They will be okay; they just need time to get it out of their system." Jason said to his friend.

"Are we to late to join the party?" Rocky asked coming in with Adam and Tanya.

"Adam, Tanya, it is great to see you again. When did you get in?" Tommy asked giving them both a hug.

"Just now and we came straight here." Tanya said.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but since the principal turned out to be an evil witch. Reefside High doesn't have a principal anymore." Jessica said.

"Well that is not entirely true, I am a principal and I do need a job." Tanya spoke up.

"I will talk to the school board in the morning. I'm sure they will hire you." Tommy said giving her a hug.

"So Tommy, when do I get to meet my new patients?" Adam asked.

Kimberly left to get the girls and came back with 2 girls who look exactly alike. Adam knew that they were twins, but not identical twins.

"My goodness Tommy, they look just like you did when we got changed into kids." Adam said opening his big mouth.

The teens looked at Adam, and then at Tommy.

"Dad, you were turned into a kid?" Conner asked.

"Actually it happened twice. The first time was Lord Zedd and it wasn't all that bad because we didn't know who we were. The second time Master Vile did it and this time we did know. It was definitely hard to be 16 and look like your 8. But eventually we were turned into our normal ages again." Tommy explained.

"That is one thing I was glad that never happened to me." Jason admitted.

"It only happened to me once, the time with Lord Zedd." Kimberly admitted.

"Who else got changed into kids?" Kira asked.

"Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy and I all got changed into kids twice. The second time Billy managed to turn himself back into a teenager. But Rito and Goldar stopped him before he could change us back. So we had to go on a search for the Zeo Crystals so we can return to normal. That was actually how we became the Zeo Rangers." Tommy explained to his Dino-Rangers and Jessica.

Jessica was shocked as she was Rocky's sister and never even knew that any of this had happened.

"Man, I am sure glad nothing like that ever happened to us. Being a kid again would really suck." Conner admitted.


	23. Barbeque

Everyone was enjoying their weekend. The school closed after the incident with Elsa until a suitable principal could be found, the school board approved Tanya to be the new principal. Therefore school would be back in session Monday. The only downside was even though Tommy and the teens had the week off. Jason and Kimberly still had to work.

They were all talking at the Barbeque Sunday night. It was sort of a celebration the end of Mesagog, school back in session, reunion with old friends and that Jessica had officially moved in with all of them.

Tommy's parents are actually thrilled with how the family is growing. They had even thought of Mercedes as their granddaughter from the time she moved in with them and they care for Jasmine as well. Tony wanted to move into an apartment nearby and let the kids have the house, but Tenisha talked him out of it. Kimberly needs us here and I need to be here in case she gets sick again. Tenisha had told him. So it a house full of chaos with 5 teenagers, 3 younger children and 2 couples, times sure can get to be interesting.

"Man, I can't believe we have school tomorrow. I was actually enjoying being off." Conner told his friends.

"You guys have school tomorrow. I don't know about me, I was still expelled remember." Kira said sadly.

"Kira, I'm sure that Dad got your punishment lifted." Trent told her.

"If he did, he didn't say anything about to me." Kira admitted.

Tommy just happens to be walking over, when he heard their conversation. He realized that he had forgotten to tell her that it had been lifted and so was the detention for that fight from earlier.

"Kira, you will be going to school tomorrow and you no longer have to worry about the detention as well. That was also lifted. I want you guys to all be on your best behavior at school from here on out." Tommy told the teens.

"Dad, were always good." Conner piped up and then he realized that he shouldn't have said that.

Tommy just glared at him and shook his head. "Yeah, this coming from you. You have managed to get into trouble, before and after I became your legal guardian." He paused and then addressed everyone. "It stops now; I mean it, don't push Tanya on this matter. She will push back and so will I. You guys are to give her the respect that she deserves and stay out of trouble. Jason will deal with you Mercedes, but as for the rest of you. Should you manage to get into trouble, you are going to wish that you were dealing with Elsa instead of Tanya and I. Have I made my self clear?"

The teens nodded and they knew he was serious.

"So I guess this means no more ditching class to play soccer." Conner said after Tommy walked away.

"This means we all have to be model students." Trent said.

"I am a model student, if Trevor and Rick would leave me alone." Kira admitted.

"I have always been too afraid to get into trouble. Before, when I was dealing with Michael, I was afraid what he would do. Now, I am afraid of what my new dad would do if I got into any trouble." Mercy spoke up.

"I admit I don't know Jason very well. Only since dad and mom got back together, but he seems to be a decent guy." Ethan said.

"Not that decent if he takes lessons from dad about dealing with teenagers. I know that dad messed up when he was our age, but sometimes I swear he forgets what it was like to be a teenager." Conner said.

"Anyone would forget when they have to deal with you!" Kira said smirked.

Conner gave her the evil eye and everyone else just laughed. Kira took this opportunity to go and talk with Kim who was talking with Aisha and Tanya.

"Mom, now that I am no longer a Ranger. This Girl Ranger Syndrome that the guys seem to suffer from is over right." Kira asked.

Aisha, Tanya and Kim smirked.

"No, it's not over and will never be. The guys just use it as an excuse to be protective. Jase was protective of me before, after and the whole time I was a Ranger. With Tommy it was only during. He didn't know me before and we lost contact after my accident. Billy and Zack were also protective of Trini and I. But for me Jason and Tommy were the worst." Kim told her.

"I know I had the same thing with Rocky and Adam. They were my best friends since I was in second grade. We were Ninjas together and even moved to Angel Grove together. Those two allowed me to be a partner Ninja but was still protective, which made being a Ninja more difficult." Aisha admitted.

"So pretty much you're saying that I am stuck with Conner, Ethan and Trent treating me like I'm helpless for the rest of my life. Great!" Kira said shaking her head.

The woman nodded.

"I never got that type of protectiveness until I replaced Aisha as the Yellow Ranger when she chose to stay in Africa. I'm glad I did, otherwise I would never have gotten the chance to meet these wonderful people who are now my closest and dearest friends. Especially Adam, my wonderful husband." Tanya told her.

"Food's ready!" Jason and Tommy called to everyone.

"Rocky, you go last; at least this way the rest of will get to eat before the Human Garbage Disposal finishes everything." Jessica said to her brother.

Rocky looked embarrassed, his sister always called him that and everyone else thought it.

"So tomorrow is school, Tuesday we will finally have the test that I have been trying to give for awhile now." Jessica told the teens.

"So that means after you eat, go and study." Tommy ordered.

The teens nodded.


	24. Again!

Kira woke up early, she was glad to be going back to school, even though the guys could care less. The teens drove to the High School together in Conner's car.

"Here we go another day of school, Is it summer yet?" Connor mentioned.

"We still have 6 weeks before summer break." Ethan told him.

"6 weeks! I have to go for another 6 weeks." Conner complained.

"You really hate school that much?" Mercy asked.

Conner didn't say anything, this was the not the type of conversation, he should be having behind the wheel of car.

"I am actually looking forward to school today." Kira replied.

"Oh why is that?" Trent asked.

"Well, after being expelled, life is finally getting back to normal" Kira told them.

"Whatever that is." They all said in unison.

"I swear 'normal' is overrated." Mercy said smiling.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know what normal is anymore. First my parents die and I'm adopted by Anton, then he dies and I end up being adopted by Dr. Oliver. He finds out he has children and we move into a bigger place. Dad is getting married. We just have to go with the flow." Trent admitted.

"Well I hope that dad marries Jessica, I haven't had a mother in so long." Mercy admitted.

They finally arrived at the school and started their full day of classes; Conner hated it while Kira was glad to be back and glad to have the homework. Kira was in the hall after school as she watched the two detention Kings head to their detention.

"Well babe, aren't you coming?" Rick asked.

"Get this through your thick skull; my name is Kira **not babe**. Got that." Kira said.

Kira's friends were by her side, to make sure nothing happens with these two bullies who have mush for brains.

"Fine _babe_, you better get to detention, before we tell Randall that you are ditching detention." Trevor told her.

Conner and Ethan smirked. Kira just rolled her eyes. They are so dumb.

"I no longer have detention and Randall is no longer the principal. Mrs. Park is the new principal, or have you not heard." Kira said.

"Oh yeah when did Randall leave, I liked her." Rick said.

"You would and she left last week. Turns out she was part of the team that was trying to destroy the city." Kira exclaimed

Trevor and Rick said nothing and walked away. Kira smiled as they left. She was glad to know that took care of them and left them speechless.

"I swear they are so dumb, school was closed for almost a week because of it. How could they not know?" Mercy asked.

"Well you know they are dumb!" Conner said laughing.

Jessica and Tommy came up to the kids and heard Conner's comment.

"Who is dumb?" Jessica asked.

"Trevor and Rick." Mercy informed.

Tommy rolled his eyes at the mention of their names. "What now?" He asked.

"They didn't seem to know that Randall left the school." Kira spoke up.

* * *

Tanya was sitting her office going over all the paperwork, wondering if she is sure she knows what she had just gotten herself into. The phone that was buried under all the paperwork began to ring.

"Great, who could be calling? Where is the phone?" Tanya said out loud to her self.

She started searching through the paperwork and finally found the phone.

"This is Principal Tanya Park." She said into the phone.

"_Tanya, it is Jason." The caller said._

"Oh hey Jason, what's up?" Tanya asked.

"_Kimberly was rushed to the hospital." _

Tanya was shocked, "Why?" she exclaimed.

"_Anemia"_

"She is anemic again!" Tanya exclaimed.

"_Yes again, if you can tell Tommy to meet us at the hospital. Also ask Jessica or the teens to pick up Jasmine and the twins at the school."_

"Will do, and tell Kimberly I'm pulling for her." Tanya said as she hung up the phone.

Tanya went to find Tommy and she found him in the hall with Jessica and the teens. She came running up to them.

"Tommy, Jason called. Kimberly was rushed to the hospital with anemia." Tanya told everyone.

"Is she okay?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, Jason just said to have Tommy meet them there." Tanya replied.

"Does Jason have my daughter with him at the hospital?" Jessica asked.

"No, Jasmine and the twins are still at the school. Jason asked if you are the teens could pick them up." Tanya replied back.

"Jessica, you can go to the hospital to be with Jason. We will pick up the girls and take them home." Kira said.

"Thanks, we will see you at home tonight." Tommy said.

"With Mom, right?" Kira asked hopefully.

"With any luck, Kimberly will be home later." Tommy said as he left with Jessica.

"We better get over to the elementary school, before they get out." Trent said.

The other nodded.

"I will take you guys home, and then Mercy and I will get them. I have no room in my car or all of us and them." Conner said.


	25. Is she okay?

Tommy and Jessica came running into the hospital and saw Jason standing outside one of the rooms. Jessica ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Where is Kim?" Tommy asked.

Jason couldn't speak; his heart was in his throat with worry for his best friend and baby sister. So he just pointed to the room that he was standing outside of.

"Did she pass out again?" Tommy asked.

Jason thought about what had happened.

_Flashback_

_Kimberly standing in front of her second grade class teaching spelling to her students, she was writing a word on the board, when all of a sudden she dropped the marker she was writing with. Kimberly grabbed the end of her desk to stabilize her, so she doesn't pass out_

"_Ms. Hart, are you okay?" A little girl asked picking up the marker._

"_Yes, Patricia. I'm fine." Kim said trying to smile._

_Kimberly assistant August; came up to Kim and helped her sit down._

"_Kimberly, anything I can do to help?" She asked._

"_August, page Jason. Then take the kids to the playground, they are scared." Kimberly said._

_August went over to the PA, "Jason Scott to 2A" She said._

_August turned to face the students who were all staring at her and Kimberly with terror in their eyes for how sick their teacher is._

"_Come kids, lets go outside and play." August said to the second-graders._

_After the kids left, Jason came running into the classroom._

"_Kimberly, what happened?" Jason asked._

"_I don't know." She replied._

"_Come, lets get you to the hospital." He ordered._

_Jason helped Kimberly to stand up and walk out to his car._

_Flashback ends._

"Kim told me what happened in the classroom on the way here." Jason said as he explained the whole incident to Tommy and Jessica.

"So have they said what happened yet?" Jessica asked.

"No, they have been examining her since we arrived." Jason said.

Jason, Tommy and Jessica sat down in the waiting room and waited on word about Kimberly's condition. After a half-hour, Tenisha came out of Kim's room. Tommy went rushing up to his mother.

"Mom, how's Kim?" He asked.

"The anemia is under control." She replied.

"I don't get it, it came back to quick. Kimberly usually goes weeks sometimes even months between anemic attacks." Jason said.

"We have her on some iron vitamins; as soon as she stabilizes she can go home." Tenisha said

"She'll be okay then." Tommy said relived.

"We will keep her on iron supplements and an iron fortified diet." Tenisha said.

Tommy looked at his mother; she is not telling him something, something important about Kimberly.

"Mom what is really going on?" He asked.

"Before, when Kimberly was anemic, she was giving medication to make her body produce the iron she needs. Now, unfortunately she can no longer produce iron on her own." Tenisha tried to explain.

"So what are you saying, Kimberly is permanently anemic." Jason asked.

"In a way yes, the vitamins and the diet will act as an iron supplement to her body. She should be fine, but we all will have to watch her very carefully. In case it turns out not to be enough and the anemia gets stronger." Tenisha informed them.

Jason got really quiet. The idea of his little sister being permanently anemic is killing him. He has always been the one to take care of her. He was her protective older brother. Jason sat down on the chair putting his head in his hands and let the tears fall from his eyes.

"Jase, bro. Kim will be fine, she has all of us to look after her." Tommy said.

"I remember the first time she got sick. We were 5. Kimberly hated taking naps; she always thought that they were a waste of time. One day, she was so tired she couldn't even get out of bed. Mom and Carri took her to the doctor the next day while I was at school. After school Carri dropped mom and me at our house and took Kimberly home. Mom told me about Kimberly. Kim missed the next couple days of school, while she gained enough energy to attend. It was only Kindergarten, but I hated being there without Kim." Jason told them.

"Oh Honey," Jessica said.

"Every now and then, Kim would get sick again. She couldn't make it through the day of school and would end up sleeping in the nurses' office. As she got older she got better about controlling it. So our other friends didn't know that she was still becoming anemic. They thought she outgrew it, and we just let them." Jason continued.

Tenisha came out of her room; she heard what Jason was telling the others about Kimberly. She shook her head. Poor Kimberly, she thought.

"Guys Kim is ready to go home. I will stop of at the store and pick up the food for her iron diet." Tenisha said as Kimberly appeared in the doorway.

Tommy and Jason rushed up to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Tommy, are you sure you still want to marry me, knowing that I will always be sick." Kim asked.

"Beautiful, what kind of question is that, of course I still want to marry you. The sooner the better, if you are ready, I would marry you this weekend."

"This weekend? As in 5 days? That's a little soon; we could never get it together in time." Kim said sadly.

"You can with our help." Jessica said.

"Yeah, we will get our friends to help. We can do it, if you want to." Jason said.

"Are we really doing this, getting married Saturday." Kim said smiling.

"I call everyone up and we will start planning." Jason told Kim giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tommy, take her home. Make sure she rests as well and I will see you later." Tenisha said smiling at the idea that they are finally getting married.


	26. Where are they

"So Beautiful, are you ready to go home?" Tommy asked.

Kim looked at him and nodded, she is always ready to get out of the hospital.

"Handsome, can we really put a wedding together in just 5 days?" Kim asked.

"We will manage and if we start tonight, we can have an extra few hours." Tommy told her.

Tommy drove Kimberly home. Jason and Jessica stayed at the hospital for a little while longer. Jessica and Jason walked outside the hospital so that they could use their cell phones.

"Aisha, it is Jessica. Kimberly and Tommy are getting married on Saturday and they are going to need all the help they can get to pull it off in time." Jessica said and then she held the phone away from her ear while Aisha screamed in delight.

Jason came up to Jessica as she was holding the phone away and heard Aisha's screams. Jason smiled, he was also thrilled that his little sister, only by a few month though/best friend, and his other best are getting married.

"Well it is time to call in the troops." Jason said.

"The troops? Who are the troops?" Jessica asked.

"The rest of our friends and our team, Zack, Billy and Trini." Jason explained as he dialed Zack's number.

"_Hello Taylor residence, this is Angela speaking." _

"Angela, it is Jason. I need you and Zack to come down to Reefside immediately."

"_Why?"_

"Tommy and Kimberly are getting married Saturday, and need everyone's help to pull it off."

"_We will leave ASAP. See you soon."_

Jason hung up the phone with Angela and dialed Billy and Trini. They had been married for 2 years, since he returned from Aquitar. Billy and Trini were just as excited as everyone else that Tommy and Kimberly are finally getting married.

Jason and Jessica headed home.

"Uncle Jason, is mom okay?" Kira asked as soon as they walked through the door.

Jason was shocked to hear this. He was sure that Tommy and Kimberly were home by now.

"Kim is not here?" Jason asked.

"No dad, they haven't come home yet." Mercy informed him.

"They left the hospital, before we did. Where can they be?" Jason wondered.

* * *

An hour later Tenisha walks through the door with a bag full of groceries. She sees everyone just sitting in the living room. Mercy and Kira were starring out the window to the front yard. Jasmine was doing her homework; the twins were seated next to her coloring. The teen boys were also doing their homework. Jason and Jessica were sitting on the couch. Everyone looked up when Tenisha came in the room.

"What's up? Is Kimberly resting? I got the food for her diet." Tenisha announced.

"Kimberly is not here. She and Tommy have not come home yet." Jason informed her.

"Where are they, it has been hours since they left the hospital. She should be resting." Tenisha said getting angry.

"We know we just don't know where they went when they left." Jason said.

"I am going to kill him, she needs to rest." Tenisha said.

Another hour passed and Tommy and Kimberly are still not home, nor have they bothered to even call. Tenisha, Tony and Jason's parents went looking for them. They come back, still no luck.

Jessica, Kira and Mercy started dinner; they still have to eat even if Kim and Tommy aren't home to eat with them. Tommy has never missed a meal with the teens since he took them in. It was important to have some kind of routine with them, dinner was always family time. The teens looked forward to the dinner in the beginning, now only Kira is the one who cares about family dinner.

Kira agreed to help with dinner hoping it will bring mom and dad home sooner. She heard a car pull up and rushed to the door, hoping it was them. Jason beat Kira to the door and opened it up. It wasn't Kim and Tommy. It was a Japanese-American dressed in a yellow sun dress and a guy dressed in a blue shirt and blue jeans. They ran up to the door when they saw Jason. He ran towards them and hugged them both. Another car had driven up.

"Hey, can I get in on this action?" The guy said getting out of the car.

"Oh man Zack!" Jason said leaving the other 2 and giving him a hug. The other 2 also joined in hugging Zack.

"Trini, Billy, it is great to see you again." Zack said.

"So where are the 2 people we are really here to see?" Trini asked.

"That is a very good question; no one has seen them since they left the hospital." Jason told them as everyone else came outside.

"Hospital? Why were they at the hospital?" Angela asked coming up behind her husband.

"There is something I should tell you about Kimberly before you see her. Kim has nerve damage in her left arm that happened when she shattered her arm." Jason started.

"So she shattered her arm that would heal and shouldn't have left nerve damage." Billy interrupted.

"It would have if she wasn't anemic and pregnant at the time of the break." Jason finished.

"Anemic, I thought she quit being anemic a long time ago?" Zack asked.

"No, we just let you guys believe that. Truth is Kimberly has been anemic throughout junior high and high school. In fact we just found out today that Kimberly is permanently anemic." Jason explained.

Zack looked confused.

"It means that her body can't produce iron anymore." Trini explained to her friend.

Zack nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us she was still having a problem?" Zack asked Jason.

"She didn't want anyone to know. Actually, Tommy just found out, when we moved here to see about a surgery that would fix the nerve damage in her arm." Jason said.

"So she just gets out of the hospital, and no one knows where they are. We have to find them." Zack said.

"If Kimberly suffers a relapse, Tommy will bring her back to the hospital. They will call us, if that happens. In the meantime, we just have to wait for them to return." Jason said.


	27. Still missing

"I still can't believe how anemic Kimberly is." Trini said.

"We have known for years, why didn't we see it. We should have seen through High School. We were always together." Zack said.

"Why do you think she passed out in the park after the putty battle? We didn't know where to take her so we took to her the command center." Jason told them.

Billy, Trini and Zack all looked at each other at how Jason just mentioned putties and the command center in front of others so casually.

"Jase-" Zack began nodding his head to the ones who were listening.

Jason turned his head to see where Zack was aiming at. He saw Jessica and the kids. He didn't see what the problem is; he realized that they don't know about them. Jason led his friends over to the kids.

"This is Jessica; she is Rocky's sister and my girlfriend. Jasmine is Jessica's daughter. This is Mercedes, she is my adopted daughter." Jason started too introduced.

Billy, Trini and Zack just nodded.

"The other 4 teens are the Dino Thunder Rangers and Tommy's adopted kids. The 2 smaller girls are Tommy's and Kimberly's twins. They all know who we are and what we have done." Jason finished.

Adam, Tanya, Rocky and Aisha drove up. Aisha couldn't wait to see Kimberly and was all excited about planning the upcoming wedding. They saw the other Rangers were there and all started screaming and hugging.

"So where is our bride to be? Is she inside?" Aisha asked started to head inside.

"Kim is not here." Jason told them.

"Not here! She just got out of the hospital after collapsing. She should be resting!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yes we know that. Tommy hasn't brought her home yet." Jason told them.

"So where are they?" Rocky asked.

"That is just it, we don't know." Jessica answered for Jason.

"What if they were captured?" Conner asked.

"Captured, by whom! We took care of Mesagog, remember." Kira said hitting him on the back of the head.

"What if there is a new bad guy that we don't know about?" Trent asked.

"Well let's hope not. Considering none of us has any powers." Jason told them.

"Jase, that is not entirely true. We still possess the power of the Ninjetti." Rocky said.

"I still have my Zeo power." Tanya said.

"So we have one Zeo Ranger, and 3 Rangers with Ninjetti power. That will get us nowhere. We couldn't even form a Megazord and with the power split, it wouldn't be as strong." Jason said.

"There were 6 Rangers with Ninjetti power." Rocky informed him.

"Yeah, maybe. Except Aisha is pregnant and therefore can't morph. Tommy and Kim are not even here at the moment and even if they were. Kim **can't** be a Ranger anymore." Jason pointed out.

"Point taken." Rocky said.

"This still doesn't help us figure out where Mom and Dad are." Kira asked.

"It is getting late; I am going to put the twins and Jasmine to bed." Jessica announced.

"I will help you Jessica." Mercy said taking the twins hands.

* * *

"I don't believe this. It has been 7 hours since they left the hospital. Where are they?" Jason said.

A car pulled up it was Tommy's parents. Jason informed them that Tommy and Kim are still not home.

"It is after 10! Where can they be?" Tenisha said getting worried.

Justina and Jason's father Luke drove up after searching everywhere for them. They also came home empty handed.

"Kids, you should be getting to bed." Jason told the teens who were waiting up for them.

"No, I am not going anywhere till mom and dad, are back home." Kira announced.

"Fine, I am not going to argue with you on this." Jason told her.

Everyone took a seat outside waiting for them to come home. Jason really hoped that they weren't taken by some new bad guy that they don't know about. He looked down at his watch 11:30 it read. It is a school night, they all have work tomorrow. A car suddenly drove up. 2 people got out of the car.


	28. Their back

A car pulled into the driveway; everyone went and surrounded the car. It was Tommy and Kimberly. They were finally home. Tommy got out of the car and went around and opened the door for Kim. Their friends didn't whether they should hug them or kill them.

"Where on earth have you two been?" Jason asked angrily at not knowing where his sister had been for the last 8 and a half hour.

Kimberly looked at them all confused. She didn't understand why everyone was so angry. Yeah she stayed out a little later then she had originally planned on a school night. Tommy saw the teens also standing there in all the commotion.

"Shouldn't you 4 be in bed, it is a school night." He told them.

"We were just waiting for you two to get home." Kira announced.

"Didn't you guys get Tommy's message?" Kim asked anyone in this group of people.

"What message?" They all said in unison.

"The message that said we were going to take care of some wedding details and then we are going to go out to eat." Kim informed them.

"There was no message from Tommy." Jason told her.

Kim looked up at Tommy, "Didn't you call them from the florist shop. You left to call them." She asked.

"I did call them. I specifically remembering leaving the shop, pulling out my cell phone-" Tommy started as he thought about it, he then realized something that he may have intended to call, but he never actually made the phone call.

"I got distracted, and never did it. I am sorry; I hope you guys weren't too worried." Tommy said trying to make light of the situation.

Everyone gave them the evil eye. Of course they were worried and they knew that Tommy knew it as well. However, this is typical Tommy behavior, to be forgetful. They should be angry with him and they are. But the only thing that is important now, is that they are both home safe and sound.

"I am going to take Kim up to bed and turn in myself." Tommy announced to everyone and then turned to the 4 teenagers who were still standing there. "I suggest that you guys do the same." He ordered to the teens.

* * *

The next morning

The teens are sitting at the breakfast table eating. Conner couldn't believe that their parents came home at 11:30.

"You know if we ever pulled a stunt like they did last night, we would be grounded. So why is it that they get to get away with everything, and we can't get away with anything?" Conner announced.

Tommy, Kim and Jason were coming down the stairs and heard what Conner had said.

"Your 16 and not suppose to get away with things. We're adults, there is your difference." Tommy announced to him.

Conner face turned as red as the shirt he was wearing. He was just venting and hadn't meant for anyone to overhear, especially Tommy.

"Yeah, well sometimes I think you forget what it is like to be a teenager." Conner commented.

Kira, Ethan and Trent were not all that surprised by his comment. They all know that Conner has no trouble sticking his foot in his mouth.

"Conner," Kira said.

"Yeah"

"Shut up!" She replied.

Kira would have smacked the back of his head, except for the fact that she was to far away. She just figured she could always get him later for it

"I do remember what it, was like to be 16. I also remember what it was like to be a teenage Power Ranger. Just be glad you didn't have to deal with that as well." Tommy told the kids.

"What was that like?" Ethan asked.

"Well let see, _'Gee mom, I don't know why I can't seem to make it home by curfew.'_ Yeah, what was I supposed to tell her, that I was right in the middle of a battle. That would have worked out real well." Tommy said.

"I was more like, _'No mom, I wasn't anywhere near that monster battle in the park today.'_ No where near it, I was right in the middle of it." Kimberly said.

"Did your mother ever find out that you were a Ranger?" Kira asked.

"No, and she died right after my accident. So she didn't have the chance to discover it." Kimberly told her sadly.

Kim always gets sad over discussing her mother's death. She blamed herself and the accident at the gym for her mother's death. If she hadn't been on her way to see Kim at the hospital in Florida, she would never have been in that car accident.

"So you guys got in trouble." Conner said.

"Yeah, being a Ranger got me grounded, plenty of time. It was worth it and I knew the chance I was taking. But hey, I survived and got through it. Although there were times, if we hadn't been sworn to secrecy about our identities, I might have been tempted to tell to avoid getting grounded. I hated being grounded, just as you do. But, being grounded comes with the territory of being a teenager. I got used to it, and so will you." Tommy

Tenisha gave Kimberly her breakfast, some eggs and a slice of wonder bread, which is filled with iron. Kim made a funny look at the piece of bread. Kim ate the eggs and just pushed the bread around the plate. Jason watched as she played with the bread instead of eating it.

"Anybody got any chocolate sauce?" Kim asked.

Jason knew that what she was waiting for and went into the pantry to grab it for her. Kim squeezed the chocolate syrup all over her bread. After it was doused with the syrup she began to eat it. The others watched her with a disgusting look on their face. No one said anything; they just watched her do it.

"Mom, that is disgusting!" Conner finally spoke up.

"So is this bread." Kimberly smiled.

"Kim has been doing it for years, every time she had to be on an iron diet. My favorite was when she used the bread as the bottom part of an ice-cream sundae." Jason said.

"Really, you should try it. It is the only thing that makes the bread tolerable." Kimberly said.

"Kids, you should be getting to school. You do have that history test in Jessica's class today." Tommy reminded them.

"Aye-Aye captain!" Conner said saluting him.

"Don't be cute! Get to school!" Tommy ordered.


	29. Ditching

Tommy walks into his classroom, just as the bell was about to ring. All the kids were sitting at the tables with their homework in front of them, ready to turn in. Tommy usually has a full class which can be good as well as bad. The only bad part about having a full class comes to grading papers and tests; sometimes it seems like a never ending battle of paperwork. All the chairs were full, all except one that is; the one between Mercy and Kira.

Where is Conner? Tommy thought to himself. I will give him a few more minutes. Tommy started the class, while keeping his eye on the time. 15 minutes into class, Tommy started to get concerned about Conner's whereabouts. He knows nothing has happened to him and figures he is ditching class. He also has a pretty good idea as to where he can find Conner.

"Do you guys know why Conner isn't in class?" Tommy asked his kids and Mercy.

"No, Dr. O." They all replied in unison.

"I sure hope you guys aren't covering for him." Tommy stated.

Mercy looks down with a guilty look on her face, but said nothing. Tommy picked up on the look, but he figures he would just let Jason deal with her later.

"Class I want you to start reading chapter 10 and start the questions at the end of the chapter. The work is to be done in silence, and also be prepared for a pop quiz on the chapter. I will be back in a few minutes, in the meantime, Ethan, Trent, you two are in charge." Tommy announced to the class.

Tommy left the classroom and went down to the field. There he saw Conner kicking around a soccer ball. The soccer ball went flying and Tommy caught it. Conner saw the angry look on his face and he knew he was in trouble.

"Dr. O. I can explain!" Conner said.

"You can explain why you are ditching my class, you know better than that." Tommy stated.

"I know, but I just wanted to get in some practice time for the game on Friday." Conner said.

"Well, don't worry about it, because you won't be going to the game. As of this point I am benching you from the team for ditching. Now go!" Tommy yelled.

Conner shuffled towards the school, he only hoped he would miss the one game and that would be the end of it. Tommy followed him up to the classroom and stopped him before he reached the door.

"Conner, don't bother to turn your homework in now, because I won't be taking it and you have a zero for the quiz." Tommy told him.

"What quiz?" Conner asked.

"The one, I am about to give." Tommy told him.

Conner walked into the classroom and took his seat. Tommy was giving the quiz to teach Conner a lesson in ditching, but he didn't want the rest of the class to suffer for what Conner did.

"Alright class, quiz time! Take out a sheet of paper." Tommy announced.

The class groaned.

"Here are the questions." Tommy announced and then gave them 10 questions for them to copy down. "Alright turn the answers to those questions tomorrow as the start of the class. The quiz is to be done independently; anyone I suspect of cheating will receive a zero for the quiz."

Tommy began his lecture for the rest of class. Conner was busying taking as much notes as he can, not that he can read his own handwriting. He knew that Dr. O was mad at him.

Tommy knew that girls were going to go shopping for the dresses for their wedding on Saturday. He knew what an intense shopper Kimberly can be, when she wants to. Lately, she hasn't been that bad. Tommy then got a perfect idea as punishment for Conner. He then set his plan into motion.

* * *

After school, Mercy, Kira and Jessica were waiting for Jason to drop off Kimberly, Jasmine and the twins. They were then going in Jessica's car to the mall. Tanya, Aisha and Trini were going to meet them there. The boys were also waiting with the girls.

"Conner, you are going to go with the women to the mall and keep an eye on Jasmine and the twins. Kira, Mercedes no helping him with the twins. He has to do it on his own. You are also to carry Kimberly's bags for her." Tommy announced with an evil smile on his face.

Conner didn't like the idea of shopping with a bunch of girls for an upcoming wedding. Plus he couldn't even have Mercy help him with the twins. They are good for her, they like Mercy and Kira. The girls only listen to Conner when Mercy is with him.

Jason showed up and the girls got out of his car to get into the car with Jessica.

Jason gave Jessica a quick kiss and Kim did the same with Tommy. Tommy looked at her with an evil sparkle in his eyes and Kimberly nodded with a smile. Tommy had spoken to Kimberly about his idea, for Conner's punishment.

"_I hadn't had an intense shopping trip in a long time." She had told him._

"Jasmine, Star, Diamond, you are going to ride with Conner to the mall." Kimberly told the girls after she finished saying goodbye to her fiancé.

"Are you coming with us?" Diamond asked Kira and Mercy.

"No they are not, we will see you there." Kim answered for the 2 teen girls.

* * *

The shopping trip began. Kimberly was sure that everyone else got their clothes first. The older girls went looking at dresses, while Kimberly and Conner took the younger ones to the girls shop so that they can get their dresses. The girls were running Conner ragged as he had to keep chasing after them.

"Conner, you are supposed to be watching them!" Kim yelled as Diamond ran past her. Kim knew why the girls were running around.

After Kimberly paid for the twins and Jasmine's dresses, they met up with the rest of the group. They all had their clothes.

"Kim. You haven't chosen your dress yet." Trini stated.

"I know, I am going to do it now. You guys can go on home." Kimberly told them.

"How will you get home?" Aisha asked.

"I will still have Conner with me; he can take me home when I am done shopping." Kim announced.

Conner groaned.

"Kim, you are evil!" Tanya stated.

"Hey, Tommy wants to teach Conner a lesson about ditching. I am just helping." Kim said with a smile.

"You really are evil!" Aisha said knowing how Kimberly shops.

"Have fun!" Trini said as she and the rest of the girls were leaving.

"Let the games begin!" Kimberly said.


	30. Shopping!

Kimberly and Conner went from store to store shopping for the wedding. Kim got Conner to help her pick out her wedding gown. She tried on 15 different gowns and modeled each one for Conner. On a few of them she even had Conner zip and unzip the dresses. After Kimberly finally chose her dress a long white sleeveless gown with lace all over the dress; and then they went to the shoe store. Kimberly sat down in a chair in front of the shoes. Conner sat down next to her since he was there to help and couldn't leave. Kim looked at the shoes and got an evil smile on her face.

"Hey Conner, go ask the salesman if they have this shoe in a size 5." Kimberly said handing him the shoe.

Conner got up and a few minutes later came back with the shoes in a size 5 and Kimberly put them on and looked at them on her feet.

"Actually go ask him if he has it in a pure white to match my wedding dress." Kim asked.

Conner groaned, but he did as he was told. A few minutes later he came back without the shoes.

"They don't have it in pure white and in a size 5." Conner told her.

"Well I guess that means we will have to go to another shoe store. Come on, let's get going." Kimberly said getting up and then she sat down again right away.

Conner got concerned and went to her side.

"Mom, are you alright? Conner asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. However, why don't you go and get me a wheelchair from the information booth. I just got a little tired. After all, we have been shopping for hours." Kim told him taking a sip of the water she had bought and taking a deep breath.

Conner left to get the wheelchair. He is exhausted as well, shopping with Kimberly is insane. She is a lunatic when she shops.

* * *

Tommy and the guys were at the tuxedo shop talking and trying on the tuxes. Tommy started worrying about Kimberly, he knows how she shops and is worried about her health and the anemia. He takes out his cell phone.

"Mom!" He calls.

"_Hey honey, how is the shopping for the tuxes going?" She asked._

"It is going well. Kimberly went shopping with Conner because he ditched class." Tommy explained.

"_Kimberly is an insane shopper. That is torture." Tenisha said._

"I know, but maybe he will learn his lesson. Anyway, I was wondering if you or Justina could go down to the mall and check up on her. She hasn't shopped like this in a long time and she was just in the hospital yesterday." Tommy asked.

Tenisha agreed to go to the mall with Justine. They saw Conner pushing an empty wheelchair.

"Conner, where is Kimberly?" Tenisha asked.

"She got tired, but still wants to shop. She asked me to go get her the wheelchair so she can rest while she shops." Conner explained to the two adults.

They all went to the shoe store where Kimberly is. She was still inhaling the water. Tenisha ran up to her.

"Kimberly, are you sure you are okay?" Tenisha asked helping Kim into the chair.

"Yeah, I just got a little tired and dizzy that is all. But, I'll be fine. Come Conner, onto the next stop for shoes." Kimberly said.

Conner groaned; he was hoping that the adults would talk Kim out of anymore shopping and take her home. But, he got up anyway and pushed her chair to the next shoe stop. She kept pulling the same stunts she pulled in the other shoe store. Different shoes, different sizes.

"Mom, I swear I won't ditch anymore; if we can just go home." Conner begged.

Kim smiled but didn't let him see it; she knew she had gotten to him. But she decided to have some more fun.

"You ditched! When!" She exclaimed pretending like she didn't know.

"Dad's class. I know he told you; isn't that why I am here." Conner asked.

"Did you learn anything?"

Conner nodded slowly.

"I think I am ready to finally go home. I am exhausted and I don't want to end up in the hospital again before Saturday." Kim said.

* * *

Kim and Conner made it back to the house. Conner went straight up to his room and lay on the bed. Kira and Mercy came in to see him. Tommy came in right afterwards and sent them out of the room.

"So how did it go?" Tommy asked.

"I would rather fight Mesagog with no powers then have to take Mom shopping again." Conner admitted.

"Was it really that bad?" Tommy asked knowing it was. He knows how she shops.

"She is a lunatic in the mall. A compulsive shopper. I didn't think she would ever quit." Conner said.

"Yeah, I know. Jason and I used to take her shopping and we would try in trick in the book to get out of it. Most of the time, we let her do her own thing and we did ours. It was better than sticking with her and watch her shop. We would occasionally run into her and she had about 4 bags on each arm and is still at it." Tommy explained about a time when they were younger.

"Then why did make me go?" Conner asked.

"You knew better than to ditch, and yet you did anyway. Ditch again, and this time will seem like a cake walk. You got it!" Tommy told him.

Conner nodded. He would do anything he had to, not to have to go to the mall with Kim again.

Tommy went to check on Kimberly she was fast asleep on their bed. He knew this shopping day got the best of her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then went downstairs to grade papers so she could sleep in peace.


	31. Friday

Friday

The teens are standing in the hallway in front of their lockers just talking. Devon and Cassidy walked up to them.

"My parents are going away for the weekend and I am having a party tonight, you guys want to come?" Cassidy asked.

"I would love to, but I can't." Kira said.

"Neither can we," Mercy stated about Conner and herself and then went on. "Conner is already in trouble with Dr. O for ditching and doesn't want to make things worse and besides we are taking Jasmine and the twins to the movies."

"What about you and Trent?" Cassidy asked Ethan.

"No, I'm sorry I can't."

"Sure I would love to go!"

"Okay then Trent, see you at 7." Cassidy said as she and Devon walked away.

"Trent! Dad would kill you for going to an unchapperoned party a day before the wedding." Kira yelled.

"It is not like I am going to tell him or Mom. I will tell Dad that I picked up a shift at the Cyberspace."

"Trent, I think that it a stupid idea; he will be really angry if you lie to him and go to that stupid party." Mercy reasoned.

"I am going and you can't stop me; but if you turn me into dad, I will not forgive you." Trent yelled and walked away.

"Is he is making a huge mistake." Kira told her remaining adopted brothers and Mercy.

"It is his mistake to make and he will have to deal with the consequences of his actions; just like I did when I ditched dad's class." Conner told the others.

* * *

"I can't believe that tomorrow is our wedding day." Kim said kissing Tommy.

"Everything is ready, the backyard is all set to go for tomorrow. The weather is supposed to be nice, but we do have a back-up plan." He replied.

"A couple months ago, I was a single mother with identical twins and a useless arm that kept me from being the type of mother that I want to be. I never thought I would see you again or that you could possibly want me knowing I was sick. Now, were together and for the rest of our lives. I love you and I always will." Kim smiled.

"Are you practicing your wedding vows on me?" Tommy asked.

Kim looked at him confused, "I thought we were going with the traditional vows."

"We were, but after I heard you profess your undying love. I thought that maybe we should write our own vows." Tommy answered.

"NOW! You tell me this now! A day before the wedding!" Kim exclaimed.

"We could do it."

"No, it is too much stress and pressure, to do it at last minute in front of our family and friends. We can do it later and alone on our honeymoon."

"Of course Beautiful. We can do that and I can't wait for honeymoon."

Tommy was sitting on the couch with Kimberly in his lap and they were making out. The door opened and the teens walked into the house. They groaned when they saw what the adults were doing.

"You know most people don't make out in from of their children." Kira said announcing that there are other people in the room.

Kimberly pulled away from Tommy and stood up.

"We are going out tonight and take care of some last minute detail and have dinner with our friends, but Mom will be home so Parker can still come over as long as the two of you stay in the living room. I know it is last minute, but Parker can escort you to the wedding." Tommy told Kira.

"Thank You Dad! I am going to go start my homework." Kira said giving Kim a hug and then Tommy before rushing upstairs.

"Conner, Mercy, enjoy the movie tonight. The girls are ready to go." Tommy told them giving them 40 dollars for movies and snacks for 5 people.

"That is it, no lecture?" Conner asked.

"No, I know that you and Mercedes are perfectly capable of caring for 3 girls. I trust you. I trust all of you." Tommy told them.

"Since when?"

"Since always; as long as you don't do anything to blow that trust." He replied.

"So what are you two up to tonight?" Kim asked Ethan and Trent.

"I'm just going to stay home and work on a new program."

"I'm going to work; I should actually go get ready." Trent told them and left.

Conner, Mercy and Ethan exchanged looks. Ethan thought he would try to talk to Trent one more time and hopefully talk him out of it.

"Alright we will see you later." Tommy said as he and Kim left to take care of their errands.

* * *

Ethan knocked on Trent's door, when there was no answer he just walked in.

"Aren't you supposed to knock first?" Trent yelled.

"I did, you didn't respond. I'm begging you don't go tonight." Ethan pleaded.

Trent didn't answer him, he just kept getting ready.

"Trent, you heard dad. He trusts us, don't blow it."

"Dad won't find out, unless you guys tell on me. Otherwise I'll be fine."

"We already swore we wouldn't tell. But if you get caught, you are on own." Ethan said and walked out of the room.

Trent gave what Ethan some serious thought.

* * *

"Well that dinner was great!" Trini said.

"I can't believe we have been here for 4 hours." Jason commented.

"Yeah, we have had a huge get together like this in ages." Kimberly smiled.

"We should definitely do it more often." Aisha added.

"At least once a week." Tanya added.

"That won't work for us or Billy and Trini, we still live in Reefside." Zack answered.

"So move to Reefside, the rest of us did." Rocky said cocky.

"Yeah like it is really that easy Rocky, our lives are in Angel Grove." Trini told him.

"We should head home and turn in. After all we have a wedding to attend tomorrow." Jason told everyone.

"Yeah and I am so looking forward to it." Aisha screeched giving Kimberly a hug.

"Remember your all coming over bright and early tomorrow to help us get ready." Kim told the gang.

"Yeah Billy and I will pick up the flowers and then we will be over." Trini said hugging the petite bride to be.

"We should stop by the café and pick up Trent before going home." Kim told her fiancé as she climbed into the jeep next to him. "After all, it is late and tomorrow is going to be a big day for everyone."

Tommy nodded and started the car.


	32. Where is HE

Tommy held one arm around his fiancée and his other hand on the wheel of the car. Kim snuggled up to Tommy.

"I am so looking forward to tomorrow and of course the honeymoon." Kim smiled at him.

"Let's go pick up Trent and go home. I want to be completely rested for tomorrow. Tomorrow all of my dreams come true. Tomorrow we are going to be married and I can hardly wait." Tommy replied.

"Me too, we are going to spend the weekend at your Uncle Cabin; Just us and a nice warm fireplace. We don't even have to leave the cabin."

Tommy drove up to Haley Cyberspace Café. They were met at the door by Haley.

"Cuz, I thought you two would be at home resting up for the biggest day of your life." Haley said giving Kimberly and Tommy a hug and a kiss.

"We are on our way home." Tommy said.

"We just came to pick up Trent and take him home." Kim added.

"Trent is not here!" Haley informed.

"What do you mean he is not here? He said he had to work." Tommy asked.

"Tommy, Trent doesn't work for me anymore. He hasn't in a while, not since his father died."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy yelled into the empty café.

"I thought you knew; he said you knew and that you were okay with him quitting." Haley defended.

"So if he is not here, where is he?" Kim asked worried.

"I don't know; I will call the others. Maybe they know where he is, or with any luck he is home." Tommy told her trying to calm her down without losing his temper as he took out his cell phone.

"_Hello, this is Jason."_

"Bro, it is Tommy."

"_I thought you two would have been home by now, do you know what tomorrow is?"_

"I know, but there has been a complication."

"_What kind of complication? It is not Kimberly is it. She is not sick again, is she?_

"No, it is not Kimberly. It is Trent; he is not at the café. He doesn't work here anymore. Is he at the house?"

"_No Bro, I haven't seen him. I sent Parker home, when we arrived. Conner and Mercy were putting the girls and Jasmine to bed."_

"Can you ask the teens if they knew where Trent went tonight?"

"_Of course, I'll ask them; I'll call you right back."_

Tommy hung up the phone and turned back towards Kim and Haley.

"Is he at home?" Kim asked.

"No, Jason is going to ask the teens if they know." Tommy told her giving her a hug.

"Tommy, we are going to find him right." Kim looked up at him hopefully.

"Yes, we will find him! Don't you worry."

* * *

Jason walked into Jasmine's room, she was fast asleep. Conner and Mercedes were still in the room with her.

"Conner, Mercedes. I need to see you two downstairs NOW!" Jason ordered and left.

"What do you think that is all about?" Conner asked.

"I don't know, but I have never seen Dad so angry." Mercy replied.

Conner and Mercy went downstairs. Jason, Ethan and Kira were already there. Tommy and Kimberly came running in.

"Have you seen Trent?" Tommy demanded.

"Not since we came home from school." Conner replied.

"I thought he went to work!" Ethan added covering for Trent.

"No, we were there, he wasn't. Did you know he quit working for Haley?" Kimberly informed.

The teens got silent, they weren't aware he quit. They just thought he just cut back on his hours.

"Do you know where he went tonight?" Tommy asked.

The teens exchanged glances. Tommy, Jason and Kimberly picked up on the glances. It was the look they always used when they were hiding something.

"Why don't you start with telling us, what it is that you are not telling us?" Jason demanded.

The teens still said nothing and looked down at the ground.

"Mercedes, do you know where he is?" Jason asked.

"He who?" Mercedes asked back.

Kira, Conner and Ethan snickered but stopped when they saw that the adults were not amused with her answer.

"He, Trent. The one we have been talking about this whole time." Jason said not amused by her attempt to make a joke.

"Mom, don't you have a wedding tomorrow. You should be resting. In fact we should all be getting to bed." Kira said changing the subject away from Trent's whereabouts.

"Yeah great idea."

"I'm so tired."

"Goodnight."

The teens said as they made their way to the stairs.

"FREEZE!" Tommy ordered.

The teens stopped but didn't turn around.

"SIT!" Jason ordered.

The teens did as they were told; they don't know how much longer they can cover for Trent.

"Yes the wedding is tomorrow, but the most important thing right now is Trent." Kim told the teens.

"Unless you 3 want to get grounded alongside him, you had better start talking NOW!" Tommy ordered his adopted kids.

"That goes double for you Mercedes. I don't want to ground you, but if you are covering for Trent then I will have no other choice. So what is it going to be?" Jason demanded angrily.


	33. Party

The teens looked up at the adults. Tommy and Jason were way past angry and the kids were scared.

"Dad," Ethan began.

"The only thing that better be coming out of your mouth is the truth!" Tommy yelled.

Ethan closed his mouth quickly and looked at the other teens.

"Dad, the truth is; we don't know where Trent is. We can only suspect, but we don't know for sure." Mercedes explained.

"So where do you think he went?" Jason asked more calmly.

"Cassidy had invited to a party tonight, since her parents are out of the town. We all turned her down, well all except Trent that is. He agreed and we tried to talk him out of it."

"But we don't know if we did." Kira added.

"Well I guess Cassidy's is a good place to start. Go to bed, but don't think you are off the hook." Tommy told them.

The teens got up and quietly walked out of the room without looking at the adults. Tommy's temper was growing dangerously high. He sure hoped that Trent would not go to an unchapperoned party.

"He had better not be there!" Tommy exploded.

"Well, let's go get him." Kim said.

"No! I will go get him. You should go to bed; tomorrow is going to be a long and hectic day. It is our wedding day and nothing is going to spoil it." Tommy told her kissing her cheek.

"Right now, Trent is more important. You are not going to explode all over Trent right!" Kim begged.

"Don't you think I have that right?" Tommy asked.

"No you don't. We were there. When we were his age, I was at an unchapperoned party. At your house remember and we got drunk; and so did all of our friends. All I am saying is keep that in mind when dealing with Trent."

"You know something, when I was 16; I was a lot like Conner. I thought that my parents couldn't understand what it is like to be a teenager. But, I know that they just expected more from me than I expected from myself. Therefore, they didn't let me get away with anything, and I am probably a better person for it."

"You really are." Jason told him as he patted him on the back.

"They never treated me like I was adopted. It probably would have been a lot easier if they had been easier on me because I was adopted. But then, what would I have learned that I have an excuse to mess up and never try." Tommy told his friends.

"You want to know something; I worry about Mercy and the type of parent I am going to be. I know that she has a hard childhood. But if I let her get away with anything; all that does is show that I don't care enough about her and I do. I really do love her." Jason informed.

"Being a mother to identical twins girls is a lot easier than being a mother to 4 teenagers who are only 6 years younger than me. I guess we will learn as we go along huh." Kim told them.

"I will go with you to get Trent and make sure you don't go overboard yelling at him." Jason said.

"But I am still allow to yell at him right."

Kim nodded and waved goodbye to her fiancé and her big brother.

* * *

Tommy let Jason drive the car; he didn't want to risk getting into an accident or be arrested for speeding the night before his wedding. The night before every one of his dreams come true.

"Bro don't worry, we will get him and take him home and then tomorrow you will marry the girl you have loved since you were 15. It is all going to be great." Jason told him hoping to calm him down.

"There is Cassidy's house. Look at all the cars in front. How will we find him?" Tommy asked.

"We will!"

Tommy and Jason walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Cassidy opened up the door with a bright smile that faded fast when she saw her teacher standing there.

"Dr. O., what are you doing here?" Cassidy asked.

"Have you been drinking?" Tommy replied.

"Devin, hey look whose here?" Cassidy called out.

"Dr. O! Hey what is going on?" Devin walked up holding the beer.

Tommy shook his head, these are just kids and they are drinking. But, he wasn't there to break up Cassidy's party. He was there for thing only, more like one person only and that was his adopted son.

"Devin, have you seen Trent? Where is he?"

"He was here earlier, but I haven't seen him in a while. I think he may have left." Devin replied.

"Was he drinking?" Jason asked the teen.

"I think so; I wasn't really paying attention to him." Devin admitted.

Tommy and Jason looked around the room and didn't see him anywhere.

* * *

Trent walked into the Cyberspace. Haley was closing up.

"Trent! Your father was here looking for you. He didn't know you quit!" Haley yelled.

"Haley, can I sleep here tonight. Please don't call him." Trent begged.

"Trent his wedding is tomorrow, you have to go home." Haley told him.

"He is going to kill me. I screwed up so bad. I went to party and I have been drinking. I don't even know why I did it, but I can't just face him EVER!" Trent cried into his hands.

"Trent, what are you saying?"

"Just let me sleep here tonight. Tomorrow, I will be out of everyone's hair for good."

Haley got Trent a glass of water. She wants to call her cousin and she knows that she should. Tommy has got to be worried sick about him; but if I call him now, Trent will run **now** and he is in no position to do so.

"What do I do now?" Haley wondered.


	34. Found

Tommy and Jason did end up breaking up Cassidy party. Being the responsible adults they are. While Tommy was waiting for the kids parents to come and get them, he couldn't help but think about Trent. He was there and now he is not, he was also drinking; at least according to Devin.

"Bro, we will find him and tomorrow you will get married. Just keep believing that." Jason told his friend.

"I just wish I knew where he was."

Trent laid down on the couch. All he wanted to do was sleep, in the morning he is planning on running away. He doesn't know where he would go; he just knew that he had to get out of there. Haley watched him lie down. She knows she should call her cousin and tell him that he is here, but she doesn't want Trent to leave before Tommy gets there and if he will if he knows that she called him.

I'll call Jason, although I never promised not to call Tommy. I just don't want to make a bad situation worse. Haley thought as she walks over to the counter keeping an eye on Trent the whole time so that he doesn't see her making a phone call.

Tommy and Jason are leaving Cassidy's house no closer to finding the missing teen when out of nowhere Jason's phone rings.

"_Jase, it is Haley."_

"Haley, what's up?"

"_Trent is here. You can come and get him, but please don't tell Tommy."_

"Don't tell Tommy what? That he is there?"

"_Trent is acting strange, and I mean strange for him. I will tell you when you get here."_

Tommy responded when he heard Jason say his name, but he just waited for him to get off the phone before he asks him what that was all about. Jason hung up the phone and looked at his friend. "Trent is at the Cyberspace. Haley said not to tell you and that Trent is acting strange."

Tommy was relieved to finally know where his son is, but he questions why Jason wasn't suppose to tell him. Oh well he thought, I guess I will find out later.

* * *

Tommy and Jason arrived at the café. Haley met them at the door.

"I knew he would tell you. Trent is asleep, but when he got here he was begging for me not to call you, so that is when I called Jason."

"You told Jason that Trent was acting strange, what is going on?" Tommy asked.

"Trent is considering running away."

"Did he actually say that he is going to run away?"

"Well, no." Haley answered.

"Then what made you think that?" Jason asked trying to make sure they get the full story before they do anything harsh.

"He said tomorrow he would be out of everyone's hair for good. He told me about the party and he feels really bad for going. I think he is afraid to face you, so in his mind running away is a better option." Haley explained to her cousin just hours before his wedding.

Tommy thought about what Haley said. But he has to know that no matter what ever he does, running only makes a bad situation worse. He signed up to be the kids' guardian knowing it wasn't going to be easy as they weren't that much younger than he is. Tommy walked over to the sleeping teen and woke him up. Trent woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes as he couldn't be sure if he was seeing straight. As his vision began to clear, he saw the angry look on Tommy's face.

"Dad, I uh-"

"Save it, what on earth were you thinking tonight!" Tommy yelled.

Trent said nothing and looked anywhere he could except at his father.

Tommy took his hand and moved Trent's face so that he was looking directly at him. "Look at me! Were you going to run away?"

Trent couldn't look away due to Tommy's hand on his face, but he wasn't about to admit to anything. However he couldn't keep the truth from showing in his eyes. Tommy saw the truth showing in his eyes and took a deep breath as he should decide what he should do next.

"Get up, we are going home." Tommy ordered.

Trent nodded and got up off the couch to follow thr adults out to the car. Jason and Tommy each took the teen's arms and led him to the car. Trent held his head as he walked to the car. Tommy wanted to talk to him, but he is afraid to talk to him right now. He doesn't want to yell and they are both tired. He wants to talk to him when they are both awake and calm. However, he is afraid Trent will try to run away before he could talk to him.


	35. Getting Ready for the Wedding

Tommy and Jason brought Trent into the house, each holding his arm so that he couldn't get away. Tommy knows that he has to operate as if Trent is going to run the first chance he gets and Tommy is not going to give him that option. Kim was asleep on the couch waiting for the guys to return, hopefully with Trent. She turned when she heard the door open. She saw Trent being led in.

"Oh Trent, thank goodness you are okay." Kim said hugging him. "Now what on earth were you thinking?" She yelled.

Trent said nothing and did not even look at Kimberly.

"Go to bed!" Tommy ordered.

Trent went upstairs to his room, and laid down on the bed just staring up at the ceiling.

"So was he at the party?" Kim asked.

"Yes and he had been drinking. But he wasn't there when we arrived. Haley ended up calling Jason and told him that Trent was at the Cyber Café. Trent had hinted to Haley that he plans on running away, so we will have to watch him closely." Tommy explained.

"We will watch him closely. Maybe instead of going to your Uncle's Cabin for our honeymoon, after the kids get out of school we can take a family trip with everyone and all of our friends. Besides I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving Trent, if he is considering running away." Kim suggested.

"Trent knows what he did was wrong, but in his mind running away is a solution to making this all go away. Anton had once told me that every time Trent got in trouble at school or otherwise he would try and run away. I do agree with you and leaving right now wouldn't be for the best. Go on up to bed, I will join you as soon as I check on Trent. Be sure you get a goodnight sleep, tomorrow you will become Mrs. Thomas James Oliver and I can't wait. It will be a dream come true." Tommy said kissing her.

"For me too. I'm just sorry it took us this long to get here." Kim replied.

"Don't be, all good thing are worth the wait." Tommy said as he picked her up and carried her to their room.

Tommy left the room and went down the hall to Trent's room. Tommy walked over to the window to make sure the window was locked. They are on the 2nd story and he doubts that Trent will try and escape through the window, but hey you never know.

"Get some sleep; we will talk tomorrow after the wedding." Tommy told him.

"Dad, how much trouble am I in?" Trent asked.

"Tomorrow after the wedding, we will talk. Until then don't worry about it. Goodnight son and I will see you in the morning." Tommy said as he closed and locked Trent's door to make sure he couldn't leave.

* * *

All of the friends came over bright and early. The girls were there early to help Kimberly get ready and into her dress. Tenisha came into the girls' room still in her bathrobe.

"Tenisha, you haven't gotten dressed yet?" Kim asked.

"Justina and I will get dressed soon don't worry. Kira and Mercy are helping Jasmine and the twins get ready. I swear Kira and the twins are probably more excited about today then the rest of us combined. But actually I am here on business." Tenisha replied.

"Business, what kind of business?" Kim asked.

Tenisha pulled out a syringe. "I wanted to give the bride an extra dose of iron for today. We don't need the bride passing out from anemia on her wedding day."

Kim nodded and held out her right arm to Tenisha. Tenisha injected Kimberly with the iron supplement. "Are you going to wear the splint and the sling today?" Tenisha asked.

"I don't know yet. I might wear it until I walk down the aisle. Then I will probably take them off and hand them to Luke before he walks me down the aisle. If he wasn't here, I would have asked Jason to give me away. I just wish my mom could be here on the happiest day of my life."

Tenisha gave Kimberly a hug. "She is with you in spirit and you still have me and Justina."

Kim smiled and nodded.

Trini came in the room holding Kimberly's sleeveless wedding gown. "So girl, are you ready to get this thing on and go get married.

"In that case, I better go get dresses myself." Tenisha said leaving the room as Trini helped Kimberly into her gown.

* * *

Tommy is in Jason's room getting dressed.

"So have you decided what to do about Trent?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure. The fact that he is even considering running away has me scared on how I should approach this. Since becoming the kids' guardian, I haven't had to think about them running away. I just hope to explain to him that no matter what he did, running only takes a bad situation and blows it out of proportion. I told him we will talk after the wedding." Tommy explained to his best friend and best man.

Rocky comes barging into the room. "Everyone is outside waiting all we need is the groom and of course our beautiful bride. Miss Short Stuff herself."

"Kim will kill you, if you call her short stuff." Jason warned.

"Ask me if I really care. Because that is how I have always seen her and how I will always see her."

"You two can fight this out. I am going to check on the boys and make sure that they are dressed and ready." Tommy says as he leaves the room.

* * *

Tommy goes down to Conner's room where he knows all 3 boys are supposed to be getting ready.

"Hey, how's it going in here?" He asked.

"Fine Dad, if I could just figure out how to tie this." Conner said referring to his tie.

"Here let me." Tommy offered as he walked up to Conner to do his tie. After he was finished he sent Conner and all ready dressed Ethan to the backyard.

Trent was dressed too as he just kept staring out the window. Tommy was watching him stare out the window wondering what is going on in that head of his.

"Trent, are you okay?" Tommy asked.

Trent just shrugged as if that was enough of an answer to make his adoptive father back off.

"We will talk after the wedding. I want you to think about something. What would you do, if the shoe was on the other foot? How would you handle a situation like the one you got into last night? Think about it and give me your answer when we talk later. However, I do want to tell you this. Running away doesn't improve your situation any, it only adds to the amount of trouble you are in." Tommy said.

"Dad, I'm sorry for everything."

Normally Tommy would think are they actually sorry or only sorry that they got caught. Conner is a lot like that and you can never really tell what it is that he is apologizing for. But in Trent's case, he knows that Trent is beating himself up over what happened.

"I know you are; now we have a wedding to go to." Tommy replied.

* * *

AN: In this story Anton was never Mesagog and has known Tommy for 3 years and helped him with the doctorate program. Also Trent has been with Anton the entire time that Anton knew Tommy.


	36. Wedding

Tommy and Trent were heading down to the backyard. Tommy was looking around for someone he could leave Trent with during the wedding. He wasn't going to give him an opening to run. Tommy ran into his father as they approached the backyard as Trent went to find a seat with Conner and Ethan.

"Hey son, any nerves." Tony asked.

"No, I am excited and looking forward to marrying Kim. But, if you could do me a favor and keep an eye on Trent." Tommy asked.

"Why?"

"Trent got into trouble last night. He went to an unchapperoned party and was drinking." Tommy began.

"Sounds familiar. I seem to remember you being in a similar situation when you were his age." Tony interrupted.

"Yeah, I know. However, Trent is considering running away. If given an opening, he will run. I just need someone keeping an eye on him that is capable of stopping him from running. Conner and Ethan would never be able to stop him from taking off. So will you do it?" Tommy explained.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Don't worry about him; just concentrate on your wedding." Tony replied giving his son a hug.

Tommy watched his father go and sit next to Trent, and headed down to the alter next to his best man and best friend Jason. Tommy smiled as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle; it meant that Kimberly will be walking down the aisle soon.

Kimberly stood in the back with Luke. She slipped her arm out of the sling and took off her splint. Her arm just dropped to her side and hung there. Kim put her right arm around Luke's arm.

"Come on Daddy Scott; let's do this, shall we." Kim said looking up at him smiling.

"Kimberly, you look incredibly beautiful. I am so proud of you. I couldn't love you more if you were my own daughter. Now let's go get you married." Luke replied giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking her down the aisle.

Kimberly smiled as she walked down the aisle to Tommy waiting for her at the other end. Luke took Kim's right hand off of his arm and handed it to Tommy, gave Kim one last kiss before sitting down next to his wife.

Tommy and Kimberly chose a traditional style with the traditional wedding vows. Tommy and Kimberly were not paying any attention to the minster they were just staring into each others' eyes. Jason poked Tommy in the back when he is suppose to say the only words in the wedding that is required, "I do" Once Tommy said his, Kimberly waited for her turn to say those same words.

"You may now kiss the Bride." The Minister announced.

Tommy and Kimberly have been waiting for those words since the ceremony started. He pulled her into him and as their eyes met so did their lips. The Minister stood there watching these two; he has never seen anyone hold the kiss for so long.

The Minister announced. "I am happy to present Mr. and Mrs. Thomas James Oliver; that is if they ever break the kiss."

Tommy and Kimberly pulled away from each other with a sheepish smile. For a moment they forgot where they were and all of their friends and family were watching them.

"Well it's about time!" Jason teased.

Tommy and Kimberly walked back up the aisle as husband and wife. When they reached the end of the aisle, Kim put her splint and sling back on. Tommy had his arm around the back of her waist; she looked up at his brown eyes staring at her. He pulled her into a kiss.

"You know, no one wants to watch the two of you make out all day." Jason teased again.

"Yeah, well get over it. I am the Bride and if I want to make out with my Husband all day. That is my prerogative. Besides shouldn't you go ask your fiancé to dance." Kimberly replied.

"Jessica is not my fiancée!" Jason protested.

"Not yet anyway, but I am willing to bet that you will be asking her to marry you before this day is over. I am also willing to bet that you have even bought her a ring and have it on you as we speak." Kim answered back.

Jason just huffed and walked away. As soon as he was away from his nosy sister, he pulled the black box out of his pocket.

* * *

Trent was still sitting in his seat. He could tell that his adopted grandparents were watching him like a hawk. Ethan sat down beside Trent.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"Dad said we would talk later. I am dreading it, I know I screwed up and I know that he is angry at me. Partying and Drinking were 2 incredibly stupid things to do. Dad asked me to think about what I would if I was in his position. I haven't yet and I don't really want to. I just want this whole thing to be over. Is that too much to ask." Trent replied.

"I don't know what I would do, but you can probably expect to be grounded for a long time. But then again this would be the first time Dad actually grounded you. It is usually Conner who gets grounded." Ethan told him.

"Yeah and I wish it was happening to Conner, instead of me."

"But you are the one who messed up and so you are the one who has to deal with it. All I have to say is good luck to you; you are going to need it."


	37. Reception

Tommy stared at his beautiful wife, just thinking how he is the luckiest man alive. Kim watched as he stared at her.

"A penny for your thoughts." She said.

"Free to you. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you here with me. Every dream I ever had came true today, Beautiful and all because of you." He answered as he leaned down to kiss her.

Kim smiled back at her new husband. "I would love to spend all day with you, just the two of us. However we are at a wedding reception, our reception. So it would only be fair to mingle with our guests. After all they are our family and friends."

"You are right and I should really deal with Trent so that he can enjoy the rest of the reception." Tommy answered.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. Tomorrow are we still going down to the courthouse to file for you adopting them? I know we discussed it and you know they already see you that way; Kira especially." Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we can do it tomorrow since we are staying in town. Now go deal with Trent, I am going to talk to Aisha and Trini." Kimberly said kissing her husband one more time before shooing him away.

* * *

Ethan and Trent are sitting in the chairs. Tony and Tenisha were dancing close to the chairs so they can still keep an eye on their grandson and let their son enjoy his wedding. Trent waved to his grandparents from his seat. 2 African American teenagers came up to Ethan and Trent and sat down next to them.

"Hi I am Kayla Taylor and this is my sister August Johansen." One of the girls introduced.

"I'm Ethan James-Oliver and this is Trent Fernandez-Mercer-Oliver." Ethan replied.

"So you two are sisters?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, sort of. I lived with my brother Zack and August lived with her sister Angela. 6 months ago they got married and we became sisters." Kayla explained.

"What is your story?" August asked.

"Our parents died during a battle with the Power Rangers. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time and it just happened." Ethan began.

"Dr. Oliver was our teacher and a friend of my adoptive father. After my dad's death, Dr. O decided to take me in and take in my friends who were also left orphans." Trent finished.

"So his decision to take you in has nothing to do with the fact he didn't want to lose his Ranger team." August asked.

Ethan and Trent just looked at the two girls in shock.

"My brother was the original Black Ranger; he served and is friends with your Dr. Oliver. That is why we are here. He was the Black Dino Ranger, was he not? You two are Rangers as well right?" Kayla asked.

Ethan nodded. "So August, care to dance?"

"Why Ethan I would love to."

August and Ethan left to go dance. Kayla sat down next to Trent. Tommy came over to talk to Trent and saw him talking to Kayla Taylor.

"Kayla Taylor, my you have gotten so big. How are you?" Tommy said giving the 16-year-old girl a hug.

"I'm good; I have lived with Zack since my parents move to Europe 3 years ago. Zack said that we are moving here to Reefside." Kayla told him.

"I am so glad to hear that, why don't you go find Kimberly and Jason and tell them. I think that is probably the best wedding present you and Zack could give to Kimberly." Tommy answered.

"Will do, save me a dance Tommy." Kayla said before walking away.

"Yeah that is if Jason gives me a chance. He is going to hog you once he learns that you are moving here." Tommy called after her.

Tommy sat down in the chair next to Trent. Trent knew he that he wanted to have that discussion; but Trent wasn't ready yet, nor will he ever be.

"So you know her?" Trent asked hoping to distract his current father.

"Yeah, for a while now. She is Zack sister. But don't go changing the subject on me. Have you given any thought to what I had said?" Tommy replied.

Trent didn't answer, he just looked down. He hasn't thought about it, because honestly he doesn't know what he would do.

"I was in your situation once, so I know how you feel. However running away or even considering it doesn't help at all and only make the trouble you are in that much worse." Tommy started.

Trent just stared at the ground and didn't even bother to make eye contact.

"It isn't easy being a teenager and what is worse about being a teenager is when you are adopted. I know that this is your second adoption and that just makes it much harder. Regardless of anything else teenagers make mistakes. No one expects them to be perfect, but lying is _**never **_okay." Tommy continued.

"I didn't lie." Trent blurted out before he could take it back when he realized that is all he has done since his dad died.

"You didn't lie, all you did was lie! You told Haley that I knew you quit your job at the café when I didn't. You told me you were working, when you weren't. If you wanted to quit, that is fine. You are 16 and you don't have to work if you don't want to. So where were you all those times you claimed to be working?"

Trent continued to look down.

"Fine, don't tell me. But starting tomorrow, you are grounded for 2 months. That is 2 weeks for the drinking, 2 weeks for going to an unchapperoned party and a month for the lying."

Trent winced at his sentencing. He spoke without even looking up. "Dad, I am sorry. I didn't know how to talk to you. Every time I try to come to you, I just couldn't. I know that going to that party was a dumb thing to do, but I did it anyway. I don't know why I did it."

"Well you will have plenty time to think about it while you serve your time. But that starts tomorrow, for now why don't you go ask Kayla to dance." Tommy replied and watched as he got up and walked over to Kayla.

Kim came and sat down next to Tommy, "So how did it go?"

"I gave him 2 months starting tomorrow. If he does well and doesn't lie anymore, I will let him off after the first month and he will just get the same punishment I did when I was his age." Tommy answered wrapping his arm around his new wife.

* * *

AN: I didn't know what Angela's last name was on the show, so I made one up


	38. Depression

Tommy woke up next to his new wife. Yesterday had been the best day of his life, all of his dreams came true and the only girl he ever loved is now his wife. Kimberly was sleeping on his bare chest with the blanket pulled up to her neck.

"Hey Beautiful, time to get up." Tommy said leaning down to kiss her.

"Last night was wonderful. I swear it gets better with each time." Kimberly replied.

"It sure does, however, we need to get up."

"Handsome, can't we just stay here. I could stay like this all day." Kimberly answered.

"Well, I guess we could stay here a few more minutes." Tommy gave in.

A knock on the door

Tommy and Kimberly made sure they were completely covered up.

"Come in!" Tommy announced.

Conner opened the door. The teens and the twins were all standing there.

"Mommy, Daddy, we brought you breakfast in bed." Diamond announced as Kira and Mercy brought in the two TV trays of food and placed over both of their laps.

"We also brought you coffee and orange juice." Ethan added as he and Trent handed the drinks to their parents.

"WOW, thank you all for this." Kimberly answered.

"Enjoy" Star said.

"We will see you guys in a little awhile. Don't hurry on our account." Kira added.

"Where are Jason and Jessica?" Tommy asked the teens.

"Dad took her out to breakfast. I think that he is considering proposing." Mercy answered.

"Are you okay with that?" Kim asked.

"Sure, I like Jessica. I haven't had a mom in a long time. I am not only gaining a mom but a sister." She replied giving Jasmine a hug.

"What about you Jasmine?" Kimberly asked.

"Jason is cool; it will be weird at school. He is my PE teacher, but he has always been nice to everyone." She answered.

"Now we are going to go and let you two enjoy your breakfast." Kira said closing the door behind here after everyone left.

"That was so sweet of the kids to do this for us." Kimberly said looking down at the chocolate chip pancakes with the words 'Congratulation Mom and Dad' spelled out in chocolate chips on top.

"Yeah I agree. Are we still going down to the courthouse today to file the adoption papers for Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we will have to get up soon. The courthouse closes at 11 on Sunday." Kim answered.

* * *

Around 9:30 Tommy and Kim finally made their way downstairs. The kids were in the living room watching a movie. Tommy picked up the remote from the side of the couch and hit the stop button and then turned off the TV. The kids weren't expecting the TV to go off so they turned around to see what happened.

"Mercedes, we need you to watch the twins and Jasmine this afternoon." Kim told her.

"Sure Kimberly, no problem." She answered.

"The rest of you are coming with us to the courthouse. You should be there when the adoption papers get filed." Tommy told his teens.

"So Kimberly, you are going to be our mom?" Kira asked excitedly.

"I am; that is if you guys still want me to." She replied not wanting to force them into anything they are not ready for.

The teens nodded, they had been expected this since their adoptive father started seeing her.

"In that case we should get ready to go." Tommy told the teens.

The teens went upstairs to get ready to go to the courthouse. Tommy gave them a few minutes before going up to talk to Trent. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Trent, even though you are grounded for the party the other night, you are still a part of this wild and crazy family we seem to have."

"I know that Dad." Trent interrupted annoyed at this conversation.

"I just want to make sure that you understand that. You are not grounded from any family activity we do."

Trent looked away from Tommy to stare out the window. He just wants him to leave and to leave him alone.

"Trent, I wish you would just talk to me. Or if not me, Kimberly, Jason, someone about whatever it is that you are feeling. If you could talk to us, you wouldn't be so inclined to lie."

"Dad, I wish I could, but I just can't. Please just leave me alone." Trent begged.

"I can't do that, besides you are going with us to the courthouse and then Mercy is going to meet us at the movies with the girls. So get ready, we leave in 10 minutes." Tommy ordered and left the room.

* * *

Downstairs

"How is he doing?" Kimberly asked.

"It is hard to say. I can see that he is depressed and he won't talk to me." Tommy replied.

"Maybe, I can get him to talk to me. I know something about depression. I went through it myself when I was pregnant with the twins and then afterwards I had post-partum depression. I had it bad though. I had the surgery on my arm the day they were born and my arm was in a cast, which made it really hard to pick up my babies. I felt like a complete and total failure as a mother and as a person in general. I never would have made it through my depression without Jason's help." Kim told him.

"I wish you would have let me help you. I would have done anything for you and the twins were my responsibility as well."

"I know that, but I shattered my arm and I had anemia. I saw myself as useless and I didn't want you to see me that way. I didn't want your love for me turn to nothing but pity."

"It wouldn't of." Tommy interrupted.

"You say that know, but whose what would of happened at 16 years old. Just give Trent time; he'll open up when he is ready." Kim told him as the kids started coming down the stairs.

"Alright let's go. Mercedes, 2 hours then meet us in front of the movie theater." Tommy said as he led everyone out the door.

* * *

As Tommy was driving to the courthouse, Conner saw someone he recognized. 'What is he doing in Reefside?' he wondered. 'One way or another, I am going to have to catch up with him and find out.'


	39. Twin

Conner couldn't believe that he was here. He stared at him until he was no longer in sight. Conner turned back around in the seat and tried to figure out a way to go and find him. Tommy stopped the car at the courthouse and as everyone got out of the car, Conner kept looking for an escape route.

After they arrived at the courthouse, they discovered that they have a half-hour wait before they can go in front of the judge for Kimberly to adopt the teens. Kimberly sat down next to Trent to talk to him about the depression he seems to be in and also to tell him about the depression she had after breaking her arm. Ethan and Kira were talking with Tommy. Conner saw this as his opportunity to leave. He snuck away and decided he would cut through the park, he knew that he had better be back to the courthouse before they get called in to see the judge.

* * *

As Conner cut through the park he saw him. He races to catch up with him.

"Conner, it is great to see you!" He said giving Conner a hug.

"Eric, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and gee here I thought you would be happy to see me." Eric teased pretending to be disappointed.

"I am happy to see you, but aren't you supposed to be in Blue Bay Harbor?"

"I was; I just thought I would spend the day hanging out with my favorite twin." Eric smirked.

Conner smiled. "I am your only twin, so how is your new brother?"

Eric looked at him confused. "What new brother?"

"Cam, Cam Watanabe. He is your adoptive father's son. That makes him your brother by adoption." Conner explained.

"Conner, you are my only brother." Eric replied.

"You were adopted by Kanoi Watanabe after mom and dad died, weren't you." Conner asked confused.

Eric said nothing and pasted on a fake smile.

"Eric, after their death I got adopted by Dr. Oliver and since you were attending the Wind Ninja Academy you were suppose to go to Sensei Watanabe and explain the situation and ask him to become your guardian so that you could stay." Conner watched his brother still seeing the fake smile, he realized something. "You never went to him, did you? So what have you been doing these past few months?"

"You know a little of this and a little of that. I've been fine and I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I don't have to worry about things like curfew or getting grounded."

"Yeah but you are only 16, almost 17; you need a guardian."

"Says who. Do you really like having Dr. O. for a guardian?"

"He's okay most of the time, sometimes he really strict though. The weirdest part of it all is that he is only 7 years older than me." Conner answered.

"So do you and your friends still live in the middle of the woods?"

"Actually, no. We live with Dr. O's parents. He just got married yesterday, so his new wife is in the processing of adopting us. She and Dr. O have 5 year old identical twins. Also their best friend is my girlfriend's adoptive father and they live with us." Conner explained.

"Wow, chaotic."

"What would you know about? You're lying. So no one in Blue Bay Harbor even knows what happened. I'm sure that they would understand, after all wasn't it rumored that the Ninja Storm Rangers attended the Wind Ninja Academy."

Eric pondered what his brother had said, but he didn't agree. He doesn't want anyone there to know that his parents were civilian casualties during a Ranger battle in Reefside. But before he could respond; they were interrupted by a set of twins running up to him.

"Conner, where is Mommy?" Diamond asked Eric holding her arms for him to pick her up.

Conner stepped over to the girl and picked her up. "They are still at the courthouse. See I am a twin too. This is Eric, my identical twin." Conner introduced. "Eric this is my girlfriend Mercy and Dr. O's daughters Diamond and Starr and that one is Jasmine, her mother is dating Mercy's father."

"Does Tommy know you left the courthouse?" Mercy asked.

"No and I have to get back before he finds out."

"Too late for that." Tommy answered as he walked up to the kids.

* * *

At the Courthouse

Tommy watched the conversation between Trent and Kimberly; he really hoped that whatever it was that she was saying to him was going to help him. Tommy went and sat own next to his wife after Trent got up.

"So how did it go?" Tommy asked her.

"It went alright, there is no easy fix to this; and he is not going to feel better overnight. He needs time, but in the end I believe he will be just fine." She responded with a smile.

Tommy leaned over to kiss her. They were interrupted by a judge's advocate clearing her throat. Tommy kissed her quickly and then pulled back with a smile.

"I thought there was 4 kids involved in this adoption process, are we missing 1." The advocate asked.

Tommy looked around and noticed that Conner wasn't there. "I'm sure that he is just using the facilities. I will go let him know."

"Alright. The judge is ready for you guys."

Tommy looked to Kimberly, "I will go get him."

Tommy went to the restroom to get Conner, only to find out he wasn't there. Tommy went back to the office. "He wasn't there. I am going to go track him down." _And when I do, I am going to kill that kid._

"So should we wait?" Kim asked.

"No, you 4 go in. I will find Conner and bring him back." Tommy said as he left the courthouse.

Tommy figured Conner would have gone to the park as it is close to the courthouse. So he walked through the park and saw Conner there with what looks like_, his twin_, Mercy and the girls.

He heard the end of their conversation as he got closer.

"Too late for that."


	40. Eric's Lie

Conner turned around when he heard the voice. He was really hoping that his ears were playing tricks on him and Tommy wasn't really there. Conner saw the look on Tommy's face and knew he was dead. So much for wishful thinking. Tommy took Diamond out of Conner's arms and set her on the ground next to Mercy. Tommy just stared at Conner counting to 10 in his head and then counted to 20 and kept on counting. Somewhere around 42 he had calmed down enough to open his mouth without yelling and making a scene in front of everyone.

"Conner, did you want Kimberly to go through with the adoption. If not, it is okay; although you should have something before today." Tommy said calmly. He knew Kira wanted it, but he left it up to the teens if they really wanted to go through it.

"I do want it. I'm okay with it." Conner agreed vaguely not really wanting to talk about adoption in front of his twin.

"Then why did you leave the courthouse?"

"As we were driving there, I saw Eric and I was wondering what he was doing here. Since we had time to kill, I thought I would go find him. I would have come straight back." Conner admitted.

"Why didn't you say something before leaving?"

Conner shrugged.

"Okay, their already meeting with the judge so we should get back. Mercy, you and the girls will join us at the courthouse. Eric, you should come too; that way you and Conner can catch up." Tommy suggested.

Mercy nodded although she really didn't have much of a choice. Eric also agreed.

* * *

Once back at the courthouse Tommy took Conner back to the meeting while the girls and Eric waited for them in the waiting room. 15 minutes later Kimberly, Tommy and the teens came out of the judges' chambers. The teens were officially and legally Kimberly's.

"Eric, why don't you call Sensei Watanabe and ask him if you can stay the night here? Conner and I will drive you back tomorrow." Tommy offered.

Eric faked a smile while he thinks of something to say. Conner is starring at his brother, wondering of his brother is going to tell the truth or come up with some lie. Tommy watched the interaction between the twins and wonders what is going on and just how much of this situation Conner knows.

"Sensei actually said I could stay all weekend. In fact he is expecting me to stay all weekend; so there is no need to call for permission." Eric lied.

Tommy just smiled; he figures he will just call Sensei Watanabe himself when they get home. Just for a piece of mind, if he let Conner go to Blue bay Harbor to see his twin; he would want to be called just to make sure that Conner had arrived safely.

"I know that we were supposed to go to the movies, but maybe we should have a picnic in the park." Kim suggested knowing that there isn't any movie playing that would be acceptable for 5-year-olds.

"Sure mom, that sounds great." Kira agreed.

"Why don't we stop by the house and pack for the picnic." Tommy answered.

* * *

Mercy is watching the twins and Jasmine playing on the playground. Kira is sitting on the blanket playing the guitar for Kimberly. The teen boys were all playing Frisbee. Tommy thought that now would be a good time as any to call Eric's guardian. He took out his cell phone and called Sensei Watanabe. Because of Ranger business he has every team phone numbers in his cell.

"Sensei, this is Dr. Tommy Oliver, Morphin and Dino." Tommy began.

"_Oh of course. How have you been?"_

"I'm well. Listen I just wanted to let you know that Eric made it safely and that he will be staying the weekend with us."

"_Uh, who?"_

"Eric, Eric McKnight. His twin is my adopted son." Tommy replied confused.

"_I know who he is, I'm just wondering why your calling."_

Now Tommy was really confused. "His parents were killed during a Ranger battle about 3 months ago. He was supposed to tell you and ask you to be his guardian so that he could stay in the Wind Ninja Academy. He had called and told us that you agreed to adopt him."

_"No, we never had a discussion like that. Eric is a minor; he couldn't stay without parental permission."_

"I know that is why he was supposed to tell you. Are you telling me he didn't, that he has been there all this time without anyone knows what is going on?" Tommy asked.

"_I'll tell you what. I will check with the other adults and sensei's here and then I'll call you back."_

Tommy hung up the phone and just stared at Eric wondering what game he is playing. 10 minutes later Tommy's phone rang.

"Hello"

_"Dr. Oliver, this is Sensei Watanabe. I talked with all the teachers and adults here. None of them knew that Eric McKnight lost his parents."_

"So what happens now?"

_"I can't let him back in without a guardian. If he had come to me and told me what had happened, I would have taken responsibility for him so he could stay."_

"That was exactly **why** he was supposed to."

_"Now it is too late, I can't help him. He will have to have a guardian before he can return to the Academy; that is if his new guardian will allow him to return."_

Tommy hung up the phone and looked at the twin boys. One of them being his adopted son and the other needs a guardian. But who will it be?

* * *

AN: Who do you want to see as Eric's new guardian?

Tommy/Kimberly

Jason/Jessica

Zack/Angela

Adam/Tanya

Rocky/Aisha

Billy/Trini


	41. Guardian Chosen

Thank you all for the reviews and your votes as to where Eric should live with. This was the outcome of the votes.

Tommy/Kimberly-4

Jason/Jessica-4

Zack/Angela-3

Adam/Tanya- 7

Rocky/Aisha - 4

Billy/Trini- 6

For those who didn't vote for the winning couple. I hope you still enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Tommy stood there wondering what he is supposed to do now. He can't just confront Eric with the lie, because he might get defensive and take off. Tommy knows he would have no power at stopping him as he has no legal authority over him.

"Alright, we should get going. I want to have a barbeque tonight to celebrate the adoption and hopefully Jason and Jessica's good news." Tommy announced coming up to everyone.

"What good news is that?" Jasmine asked.

"Their engagement." Mercy answered.

"Oh right that." Jasmine replied blushing.

"Sure, sounds like a great idea. We can even invite our friends over." Kim announced.

Tommy smiled and maybe with the guys around we can discuss exactly what we should do where Eric is concerned.

* * *

Billy and Trini arrived at Tommy's house for the barbeque. Kim and Tommy were surprised to see them there. Kim rushed up to her long time very best friend.

"I thought you guys went back to Angel Grove!" Kim exclaimed as she gave Trini a one-arm hug.

"Well we decided that we wanted to move here." Trini answered.

"That is great, but why?" Tommy asked coming up to them.

"Why? Well why not. This is where all of our best friends are. We can be together again. Besides Trini here is pregnant and we want you two and Jason to be the godparents." Billy replied.

"Well, I totally accept. I can hardly wait to be Aunt Kim. I know that my twins are going to totally love the idea. They are really looking forward to when Aisha has her baby." Kim answered excitedly.

As the rest of their friends showed up, Tommy decided now would be as good as any to discuss Eric. As Jason was grilling up the hot dogs and hamburgers, Tommy told the guys about the conversation he had with Kanoi Watanabe.

"Does Eric McKnight know that you know that he is lying?" Adam asked.

"No, not yet. He is a 16 year old; but if we confront him, he'll take off and we have no power to stop him. I want to have a guardian set up for him, before I confront him. Otherwise we would have to turn him over to Social Services and Conner would hate me for that." Tommy replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know; that is why I wanted your advice. I thought about taking Eric in here with Kimberly and I. This way he will be able to stay with his twin."

"I don't think that is a very good idea. You already have Conner and he is enough for anyone to handle. Besides, you already have 6 kids and Kimberly still has bouts of anemia from time to time. You can't be dealing with 2 children who are prone to lying." Jason answered.

"Point taken, so who then? I really don't want to separate the twins."

"But they have been separated this whole time with different guardians haven't they and they seem to be okay." Billy pointed out.

"So who then?" Tommy asked again.

"Anyone of us would be more than glad to take Eric in. We see each other all the time, so Eric would still be able to see his twin." Rocky spoke up.

"Well we would have to speak with our wives first. Making a decision like this without them would put us in the dog house permanently."Zack replied.

"Before we go to them we should have at least some idea as to who it should be." Adam suggested.

"Well Jason you already have a teenager who has been abused, so you shouldn't be taking on another teenager. Zack you also have 2 teenagers living with you and ones who happens to be girls." Tommy pointed out.

"Well I guess that would leave Rocky, Billy and I." Adam answered.

"So we should now go discuss this with the girls." Rocky agreed.

* * *

The girls were talking it up and laughing exchanging pregnancy stories and also letting Tanya and Angela what bit was like to be pregnant.

"Well they seem to be in a good mood; that might make them more agreeable." Jason said as they were walking up to them.

"You know something; I can't wait to get pregnant. I have always wanted children. My parents disappeared when I was younger so I never really got to have any little brothers or sisters to look after." Tanya spoke up.

"Be grateful. I have always had to look after August. Both my parents worked, so I had to baby-sit for her all the time since I was 12. Now she lives with me and we also have Kayla as well. I'm definitely not ready to throw another child in the mix, maybe when the girls are 18 we will consider having a child of our own." Angela replied.

"So is the food ready?" Kimberly asked seeing that the guys were away from the grill.

"Yes, but we should discuss something first." Tommy said and then proceeded to tell the girls the same thing he told the guys.

"We should take him, that way he can stay with his twin." Kim offered right away.

"I considered it, but we already have 6 kids with us. Talking it out, we had narrowed it down to Billy and Trini, Rocky and Aisha or Tanya and Adam. So what do you guys think?" Tommy answered.

"I would love to take on Eric, but Rocky is the only teenager I can handle right now. I am in my last trimester and this pregnancy is really kicking my butt." Aisha answered.

"Hey! I am not a teenager!" Rocky exclaimed.

"No, but you certainly act like one." Jessica teased.

Rocky glared at his sister.

Trini was conflicted. 80 percent said that she should do it, the other 20 percent wasn't so sure that she can handle moving, the pregnancy and a teenager who is more than likely going to be filled with resentment. Before Trini could say anything Tanya spoke up.

"We would love to take him in."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked his wife.

"He isn't going to be the most cooperative teenager you know." Tommy pointed out.

"I know, but I am a high school principal; I deal with uncooperative students all the time. Plus I was just telling the girls here that I can't wait for the day I become a mother." Tanya answered sounding a little too sure of herself.

"Well okay then; time to confront Eric with his lie and point out what his_** only**_ options are." Tommy told them.


	42. Confontation

Tommy went over to Eric and Conner. "I need to see you two inside. The rest of you, please stay out here. Mercedes, Kira please keep an eye on Jasmine and the twins."

Kira and Mercy nodded. They could tell by the tone of his voice; that this wasn't up for discussions. Conner also recognized the tone and didn't want to get into any more trouble especially after leaving the courthouse earlier. He grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him inside to the living room. Tommy followed them in.

"Have a seat." Tommy told the teens.

Conner and Eric did as they were told.

"While we were having the picnic, I called Kanoi Watanabe to let him know that you had arrived here safely. I would have wanted to be called if Conner had gone to Blue Bay Harbor to visit. Do you know what Kanoi told me?" Tommy asked Eric.

"I can guess." Eric said quietly.

"Oh really."

"He must have said something along the lines that he isn't my guardian and no one at the Wind Ninja Academy knows that my parents died." Eric admitted.

"Correct, unfortunately for you; you are 16, you have to have a guardian. You have no choice in the matter. Besides, Sensei Watanabe will not allow you back without a guardian." Tommy informed him.

"So who will be his new guardian?" Conner asked.

Adam and Tanya walked into the room and sat down next to Tommy.

"We will." Adam answered.

"Don't I get a say in it, after all it **my** life we are discussing." Eric asked defensively.

"No, I'm afraid you don't. You had a say 3 months ago, but you chose to lie. Now, your **only** options are either, Adam and Tanya or we turn you over to Social Services and let them handle it." Tommy answered.

Conner jumped up angry that his adoptive father would even consider turning his twin over to Social Services. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!" He yelled.

"Conner, sit down and calm down." Tommy ordered.

Conner sat glaring at Tommy.

"Eric, we would love to have you come and live with us; but it has to be your decision." Tanya answered.

Eric said nothing.

"Please say you will go with them. If you go to Social Services, I will never see you again. We see Adam and Tanya all the time. Tanya is even our principal at school." Conner begged.

"What about the Wind Ninja Academy?" Eric asked.

"Blue Bay Harbor is only 30 minutes away. Our friend Rocky works there, he will take you and bring you back every night." Adam replied.

"I have a dorm room in Blue Bay Harbor, why should I have to come back every night." Eric answered defensively

"Because, Eric you have lied for 3 months straight. How can we be sure that you can be trusted?" Adam answered.

Eric said nothing as he did that they had a point. He doesn't want this; he doesn't want someone telling him what to do again. For the past 3 months he has had the freedom of coming and going as he pleased; of not answering to anybody for anything.

"So what is it going to be? Are you going to agree, to let Tanya and Adam adopt you or do I put a call into Social Services to come over and pick you up." Tommy asked Eric.

"Fine, I will agree to the adoption. I don't like it, I rather have my freedom. But I certainly don't want to end up with Social Service." Eric agreed.

"Eric, you can still have your freedom, but it will have to be earned and will be lost for lies." Tanya replied.

"It won't be so bad, you will see; and you still get to attend the Wind Ninja Academy like you want to. At least we will still have the chance to see each other at nights and on weekends. Adam and Tanya only live 2 blocks away." Conner told his twin.

"Yeah I suppose." Eric grumbled as he got up from the couch to go back outside. Conner followed him out.

"I tell you one thing; you will have your hands filled with him." Tommy commented to his 2 friends.

"Yeah, but I'm principal, and he will learn that I can be his best friend or his worst nightmare." Tanya answered with a smile.

Tommy laughed making sure his kids stay on Tanya's good side. There are a few kids who have already gotten on her bad side. Rick and Trevor found themselves on Tanya's bad side the first day she started as the new principal. They have been there ever since. Tanya keeps giving them chances to tow the line, but they never learn.

"Speaking of being a worst nightmare, have Trevor and Rick learned to behave yet?" Adam asked his wife. Seems like every night she comes home more frustrated than the night before.

"No they haven't. I would suspend them, but I don't think it would teach them anything. Expelling them would be worse; not for them, but for the rest of the town who would have to put up with them all day." Tanya answered.

"I swear those two are as bad as Bulk and Skull." Tommy answered.

"If you say so. I only got to know Bulk and Skull after they joined the junior police academy which had changed them for the better."

"Oh they were still idiots who lacked in common sense; but at least they quit being bullies." Adam joined in.

"You know I don't think that the junior police academy would change Trevor and Rick." Tommy laughed.

"Nope, so unfortunately they will continue to be a thorn in my side." Tanya grumbled. If she didn't love being a principal so much, those two would definitely make her want to quit. But an ex-Ranger never quits.


	43. Puppies

It had been a week since Eric moved in with Adam and Tanya. They are both riding him pretty hard not giving him another chance to lie. Eric was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Adam had told him that he was not going to Blue Bay Harbor on the weekends since there aren't any training classes on weekends.

_Ring, Ring_

"WHAT!"

"_My, my, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Conner teased his twin._

"What do you want?"

"_I just thought maybe you wanted to go to the park today."_

"Is _Tommy_ going to be there?" Eric asked the sneer obvious in his voice.

"_You are just mad that he ousted you. But you did deserve it. So are you coming or not."_

"Yeah, whatever. Will he be there?"

"_No. It is going to be just us kids. We are watching Jasmine and the twins. Mercy thought it would be better to watch 2 rambunctious twins in the park where they can run off some of their energy."_

"Yeah, I'll come. What has the twins so wound up?"

"_Their 6__th__ birthday is next week. Remember when we were their age in the weeks before our birthdays._

"Yeah; mom and dad got all the sugar out of the house in hopes that we would calm down. They couldn't figure out how we could still be so hyper when we haven't had any sugar. I have to go. I will see you guys later."

* * *

Eric arrived at the park; he was immediately greeted by the twins who were jumping up and down, laughing and talking a mile a minute.

"Gee how much sugar did you guys have this morning?" Eric questioned.

"We didn't have any sugar. Next week is our birthday." Star declared.

"We are going to be this many." Diamond added holding up 6 fingers.

"Wow!"

"Girls, why don't you two run and play tag; but stay where you can see us." Mercy offered.

The girls took off running. Jasmine took off running after them.

"Let's hope that they will burn off some of that energy. I thought that it would be better if they did it here than at the house where they are liable to break something." Mercy told the rest of the teens who nodded.

* * *

The teens talked about school and Blue Bay Harbor. Mercy kept the 3 girls in sight while they talked. The girls came back each was holding a tiny puppy in their arms.

"Where did you get the puppies?" Mercy asked them.

"Somebody was giving them away." Jasmine explained.

"Just take them back and tell them 'thanks, but no thanks'"

"But I want to keep it." Starr whined.

"Jason and dad both said 'NO' so no is no." Kira answered.

"Uncle Jason always says 'no' to having a pet. He says were too young. But now that we are almost 6, we're plenty old enough." Diamond added.

"But you have to ask first, not just go out and do it."

Ethan and Trent who had gone to see where the girls might have gotten the puppies; whoever was giving them away, is gone now. They went back to the others.

"So are they going to take the puppies back?" Kira asked the boys.

"Negative. Whoever was giving them away is gone now." Ethan answered.

"What if it isn't safe?" Mercy asked. "Considering what it is you guys used to do."

"Yeah, but that is over and done with. We can't expect the puppies had anything to do with something evil." Conner replied. "I'm sure the people gave away all the puppies and decided to leave."

"So we're stuck with the puppies, now what?" Kira asked.

"We can hide the puppies from Daddy." Diamond started.

"And Uncle Jason." Starr added.

"There is no way we could hide 3 puppies in a house with 3 ex-Rangers; especially Dad. He really pays attention to the unsaid." Conner commented.

"Tell me about it." Eric added sarcastically.

"So we tell them we _found_ the puppies abandoned in the park." Ethan suggested.

"There is no way I am going to lie to Dad. I am still grounded for lying to him, I'm not about to tell him another lie." Trent argued. "We tell him the truth. Someone was giving them away."

"Fine, if you are so intent on telling the truth. You can be the one to tell Dad, we let the girls out of our sight and they came back with the puppies." Conner answered.

"Fine then, I will."

"We should be getting home soon. Jason should be home soon. I would say get him on our side; then Kimberly and Tommy should be a lot easier to manage. Besides I always wanted a puppy and I'm sure Jazzy is willing to share her puppy with me." Mercedes teased.

"Of course I will share the puppy with you." Jasmine answered back.

"I do hope we get to keep them they are so adorable." Kira added.

"I am going to name this one Rocko, after Uncle Rocky." Jasmine spoke up hugging the puppy in her arms.

"Well what about you two?" Eric asked the twins.

"I don't know. I am a shape and she is a gem." Starr answered.

"You could always name them Shape and Gem." Conner teased his sisters.

"Maybe, we'll see." Diamond agreed.

* * *

The kids walked into the house with the puppies. Tommy, Jason and Kimberly are talking when Kimberly looks up and sees her daughters holding puppies.

"Oh aren't they adorable." She said getting up and going over to the puppies. "But where did they come from.


End file.
